


A Passion Born Of Ice & Flame

by Frau_Wilhelm_Klink



Series: From The Sunset, The Moon Will Rise [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Consensual Kink, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Relationship, Domestic Discipline, Dominance, Don't Judge, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light BDSM, M/M, Regret, Revelations, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 69,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Wilhelm_Klink/pseuds/Frau_Wilhelm_Klink
Summary: DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hogan's Heroes or anything related to them in any way! Nor do I make any money from this.World War 2 has recently ended. Since Robert Hogan has been stationed in Germany, both he and Wilhelm Klink are doing their part to help the country thrive again.Being as the generals have become good friends by now, the two of them have decided to become roommates. The living arrangements are convenient as well, as it ensures neither of them come home to an empty house.But the sparks of passion have building between them for a long while, even before the war ended. Now they won’t be denied any longer. Will the two officers acknowledge their feelings? And if they do, what will happen next?This is the sequel toIf You Want To Play Games, I'll Play...But I Play To Win. It's also the second part of a two-part series calledFrom The Sunset, The Moon Will Riseand is rated E for explicit. (The character death & implied/reference suicide tags only apply to the epilogue.)
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Peter Newkirk, Andrew Carter/Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink, Robert Hogan/Wilhelm Klink
Series: From The Sunset, The Moon Will Rise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656808
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	1. Realizations And Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger676](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger676/gifts).



> With the arrangement the two men have had in place since early 1944, you would think Hogan would’ve never wanted to see Klink ever again once the war ended! But the pair have become unlikely friends…and maybe more.
> 
>  **Warning: This fic will involve BDSM & very explicit sexual elements, with Klink being the Dominant in their relationship.** Just a heads-up, since things will get intense at times. Don't worry, there's always comfort for Hogan after each session, along with some fluff! :) Many of the chapters will have explicit sex scenes ( **very** explicit) in them, but they will have tags at the beginning of each one as well.
> 
> I can’t stress this enough: if the idea offends you or it's not your thing, please _**don't**_ read it! Negative comments aren’t needed, you know? Otherwise, kick back and enjoy the ride. Unlike part one, this story _**is**_ slash.
> 
> While this story is also posted on FF.net, only the first chapter is there due to content guidelines. That's why it's marked as complete on that site.
> 
> This is dedicated to my good friend, Ginger676. Without her, _If You Want To Play Games_ wouldn't have gotten past three chapters. Nor would this one even exist. She's been my biggest supporter, given me a few ideas, and helped this story to expand into what it's become. So thank you! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly minted Generals Robert Hogan and Wilhelm Klink are having another intense game of chess, each lost in their own thoughts about one another while they play. What happens when you add alcohol to the mix? Unexpected surprises, that’s what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _Any words with a * in front of them are lines directly from the show._   
>  **
> 
> _Luftwaffe_ = The German name for their Air Force  
>  _Kommandant_ = Commander  
>  _Frauen_ = Women  
>  _Mutter_ = Mother  
>  _Danke_ = Thank you  
>  _Reichsmarks =_ The currency of Nazi Germany. (It was discontinued in 1948.)  
>  _Onkel_ = Uncle 

**_ June 21st, 1945, at their dining table… _ **

Summer had arrived in Germany, and the weather had been pleasantly warm earlier that day. By all accounts, the two friends inside the house should have been outside a long time ago enjoying it. But fate had other plans for them. Inside their new home were two opposing military generals locked in an intense game of chess, which they’d been playing all day and now into the night.

They were General Robert Edward Hogan, of the United States Army Air Force, and General Wilhelm Friederich Klink, of the _Luftwaffe._ The match was their third one to determine who won the bet they had made, with the loser having to do a dare of the other’s choosing.

Knowing how competitive they both were, Klink had suggested they drink some schnapps while they played in order to relax them. Hogan had never been one to drink too often, though, so he didn’t have the older officer’s tolerance for alcohol. He wasn’t drunk yet…but the term ‘severely buzzed’ could be applied in this case.

And it didn’t help that his German counterpart had been telling the former senior POW officer about what it was like when he was at military school, because it only made his mind wonder about all the things he shouldn’t be thinking about. Things about Klink, for example.

They’d started out as the typical thoughts a person might have, such as: what had the tall German looked like as a young man? Then there were the more unusual ones, like remembering how toned his body his body had been each time Hogan had seen him shirtless.

He was also wondering if the way Klink moved back then in comparison to now was any different. Were his movements still as graceful back then as they were in the present day, or had he only developed that ability shortly before they’d met?

Even if some of those questions were perfectly innocent, none of them were helping to stamp down what his mind was churning out. Between his vivid imagination and his raging hormones, Hogan was going to do something he’d surely regret if these thoughts didn’t stop! He’d had a terrible case of raging lust since the night they’d had their wrestling match. And it had only intensified since then.

While he usually hated cold showers, they had come in quite handy to help stem the reaction those thoughts had on him. But despite what he did or did not want to do, Hogan had also had to interact with the former _Kommandant_ at least once a day. That was due to rules of civilized warfare requiring him to give a report on the other POWs welfare and needs. Every time he’d seen Klink after that night, he was able to practice the art of getting rid of a ‘problem’ by sheer willpower.

Yet Hogan was no dummy regarding the feelings he’d developed. Though he usually preferred women, he still considered himself bisexual. He liked men just fine, but he also enjoyed getting lucky on occasion. Plus, he figured that sex with another man would probably hurt, seeing as logistics dictated that much. That was precisely the reason he’d never done more than causally kiss another man.

He’d had plenty of nights resulting in a sore rear end already from the older general, and it hadn’t been for something fun like sex! The former senior POW officer blushed when he recalled the many, **many** bare bottom spankings he’d received since the beginning of 1944. Each one had been for either something he’d personally done or that the men under his command had done.

As he’d been a full colonel at the time – and the only Allied officer at Stalag 13 – his life had been heavy with burdens. Hogan certainly didn’t miss the reason **why** he’d received those punishments, or the process of enduring them either. Since April of last year, he’d spent an agonizing evening over the tall German’s lap about once a week on average for one thing or the other.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he had enjoyed the end results of ‘surrendering his emotions’ immensely. Hogan had also enjoyed all the heartfelt talks they’d had afterwards, as well as all the teasing the two of them did with each other. It was then they’d slowly started to become friends, and the main reason he’d had made so much happen for Klink after the war.

He wasn’t the type to let his friends down, no matter what. And he knew everything he’d done since the liberation of Stalag 13 had seemed to make the older man unbelievably happy. Though of course, getting promoted to the rank of general after twenty years of being a colonel tended to have the effect.

Still, he’d never let on that he’d somewhat looked forward to the spankings he’d gotten. They still hurt, obviously. And they’d always made it hard for him to sit down for the next twenty-four hours. Sometimes longer! It all depended on what had been used to wear his butt out the night before. Yet at some point in the last year or so, the younger officer had become a person who reveled in the severe soreness to his tail that the former _Kommandant_ had dished out.

His punishments might not have been designed to be fun, but that’s what they’d ended up being for Hogan. Hell, he already knew how much Klink liked warming up his behind for his perceived ‘insolence’. In turn, he didn’t mind **having** it warmed up! Everything had worked out for the best.

An unusual occurrence to be sure, but that was just how his life had always been. If something was strange or weird in any way, it was bound to happen to him. The American had just figured if he’d let on that he actually **enjoyed** all the spankings he’d gotten – despite his cries of pain and various protests – by the time the fourth one had transpired, his German counterpart might have stopped giving them to him. The older officer tended to be funny that way, and sometimes he could even be downright ornery.

Hogan was nothing if not ornery himself at times. But he liked the fact that his pouting and huffing had always made Klink smile, even causing him to laugh out loud on occasion. The American officer was a wonderful actor when he needed to be, even if it wasn’t his preferred career field. But his friend also appeared to have some sort of hang-up about causing him pain that he didn’t feel was warranted.

What the German general didn’t seem to understand was that there was a difference between the two types of people that existed. One of them was the kind to welcome the anguish, especially if they’d provoked it somehow. The other one was the kind who had it forced onto them against their will and hated every minute of it. In spite of every denial he’d ever made, Hogan was definitely in the first category.

True, there had been a few occasions when he’d been serious about his pouting. But mostly it was just for show. Which brought up the other question on his mind...when had he decided to acknowledge his feelings for the former _Kommandant_ in more than just a passing thought?

The tall German wasn’t normally the type of guy he went for when he dated one. The few times Hogan had kissed a man, he’d preferred them the same way he did his women. And that was with dark brown or blonde hair, not gray. Yet there was just something about Klink that was so –

Hogan shook his head and stomped that line of thinking into the deep recesses of his mind. He knew that his self-appointed disciplinarian was straight, so it did no good to dream of the impossible. Instead, he focused on something else that had been bugging him. He wasn’t sure why, but it did.

The day they’d officially moved into their new home, they had settled the remainder of his transgressions from the war. The younger general remembered it very well, because he’d been mortified beyond belief at how it’d been conducted. He was aware that he’d been the one to tell Klink that being embarrassed and treated like a little kid helped the message to sink in better. But humiliation was still humiliation. It worked irregardless, no matter whether one requested it or not.

In addition, his butt had been sore for a few days after that night. However, that was the normal status quo after he’d been spanked so thoroughly! He’d felt lighter afterwards somehow, knowing that his slate had been wiped clean of all his past lies he’d had to tell in order to stay alive.

But other than the one time, the German general hadn’t punished him for anything. Hogan supposed it could be that he was just behaving better, but he doubted it. He’d always been one to buck authority and the rules. That wasn’t something he planned on changing any time in the near future.

Hell, Klink hadn’t even given him so much as a single ‘reminder’ spanking since the day they’d moved in. That had been exactly two weeks ago, which in turn had caused the American general to feel exceedingly frustrated by the lack of physical attention being paid to him. It was almost as it the older man was afraid to touch him for some reason, though Hogan couldn’t fathom why that would be.

The tall German had been studying his face carefully all night, his cheeks periodically turning red as he did so. And there was something else happening too. It was the strangest thing! Klink was only blushing whenever he glanced at his former senior POW officer. The older man also occasionally licked his lips during these brief glances...that is, when he thought he could get away with it and not be seen doing so.

Blinking, Hogan pushed that that thought from his head as well. He’d gotten used to doing that lately. It was nothing new. _Knock it off, Rob!_ he told himself. _You know it can never happen. Wilhelm’s always chased every skirt that came his way the same as you have. There’s no chance he likes you like that, okay? Just forget about it._

Despite that sound logic, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he was wrong in his assumption. The younger man bit his lip and pondered what to do about his conflicting feelings. Should he do something about them, taking a gamble that his intuition might be wrong? Or leave things be as they were and stay miserable?

He didn’t know, damnmit! _Decisions, decisions._ What he couldn’t figure out was if Klink were straight, then why did the former _Kommandant_ keep looking at him like that?

 _Maybe he’s just got cotton mouth,_ his mind attempted to reason in a last-ditch effort to keep him from blundering into yet another disaster. _But then why doesn’t he just get a glass of water if he’s thirsty? Why does he keep..._

 _Ohhhh,_ the American general thought as the light bulb finally clicked on inside his head. A mischievous smile crept across his face as he decided upon his next course of action. It was the same one he wore when he was plotting something. Yep, this was going to be good.

“Hey, Wilhelm?” Hogan interrupted abruptly, halting the rambling story his friend had been telling him.

“Yes, Rob? What is it?” Klink said in a distracted tone of voice while he considered his next move on the board. He had been so wrapped up in telling his tale that he hadn’t noticed his former senior POW officer’s change of expression, preferring to look over his troublemaker’s shoulder than straight at him.

He had been trying all night to not stare at Hogan’s mouth as he spoke. He was also certain that he had epically failed. The older officer knew should have been annoyed at being cut off when he was talking. With anybody else, he would have been. But it was very difficult to feel that way when it was his brat doing it.

His friend’s eyes were just so adorable when he wanted something. That much the former _Kommandant_ couldn’t deny. The other general’s brown eyes did that adorable puppy dog look so well, and Klink knew he was powerless against it most of the time. He’d even admitted as much to his troublemaker before.

 _Oh Wilhelm, you are in so much trouble if you feel that way,_ he thought. _You know perfectly well that nothing good will come of these feelings._ _Robert chases women even more than you do, so what are you thinking? Just continue to suppress them as you have been doing all this time. **Do not** ruin this budding friendship for yourself!_

And yet, the tall German was having a harder time resisting the concept of acting upon his desires each time the two of them were alone together. Which now that they were roommates was a lot more often.

He’d had that problem since the night Hogan had barged into his quarters at Stalag 13, intending to cheer him up after he’d been chewed out by General Burkhalter about ‘Battling Bruno’. The gesture had touched him deeply, he could admit that. It’d also ignited feelings that would result in an utter fiasco if they ever came to light.

Even though he loathed causing the American officer any type of pain, Klink couldn’t deny that he loved any opportunity to touch Hogan’s soft skin. And after each punishment he’d administered, he’d relished holding and comforting his troublemaker a lot more than he’d ever let on.

Whether he admitted it or not, he admired his brat’s carefree spirit and flippant attitude. Honestly, he even loved how insolent and disrespectful he could be at times. If nothing else, the younger man was both a joy to be around and someone who kept him on his toes. He’d never been afraid of Klink either. In a world in which everyone either kissed up to or tried to intimidate him, that was a nice bonus.

Klink’s blue eyes dared to glance directly at his friend, but what he saw there made him wish he hadn’t. _Oh bloody hell, is Rob blushing and biting his lip?_ the German general wondered curiously.

Yes. Yes, he was. Crap, that wasn’t going to help him keep his inappropriate thoughts under control at all!

Finally, Hogan came to a decision. It would probably end in a catastrophe, but he simply **had** to know for sure. He couldn’t bear to keep up this charade any longer. If Klink didn’t feel the same way about him, he would undoubtedly be hurt. But at least he wouldn’t have to pretend that he only held platonic feelings toward his friend anymore, even if they weren’t reciprocated. Not to mention that the alcohol in his system was making him feel bold, giving him an extra confidence boost he normally wouldn’t have at a time like this.

That decision made, he answered his self-appointed disciplinarian’s question. “Stop talking. I can think of something more fun for you to do instead.”

Then he kissed Klink on the lips. He was amazed at how soft and full they were as their mouths met for the first time, and frankly, he never wanted this to end. His kiss was full of fiery passion and hunger, but there was a slight snag in his plans. The former _Kommandant_ wasn’t kissing him back!

Embarrassed, Hogan pulled away from the German general. He’d apparently been reading the signals he’d gotten all wrong. That was awkward. At least he had this one memory to indulge in later on! Sadly, now he had to figure out how to explain why he’d just done what he had. And he had to do it fast.

The very last thing the American officer wanted to do was destroy their budding friendship, which had an odd foundation to start with. Who had ever thought he’d find such a loyal friend leading an enemy prisoner of war camp? _Just blame it on the booze,_ his common sense said. _You’ve had a lot of it, so you can just say you weren’t thinking clearly. It’s your best shot at damage control._

The older man was about to give his troublemaker a scathing retort in reply when Hogan kissed him. He was completely stunned by the unexpected action, so he could do nothing but sit there and enjoy it. All of his brain cells had seemingly deserted him, leaving him unable to answer the clear desire in that kiss. Or do anything at all, come to think of it.

When his former senior POW officer pulled away from him, an astonished look appeared on Klink’s face. Then he tried to mentally digest what had just happened. Had Hogan really just kissed him? **Him,** Wilhelm Klink?

Surely he was dreaming, because he was never that lucky. Every time he had found someone he liked, they had never returned his feelings. And he had no reason to expect any difference in how things always went for him. But it appeared that his luck was changing now, which made him thrilled.

Meanwhile, the American officer’s hopes were utterly crushed. Not knowing the thoughts running through his friend’s head, he had misinterpreted the astonished look as one of rejection.

“Look, maybe I made a mistake,” Hogan began as he backed up, away from the table. _How could I have misread the vibes I was getting that badly?_ he thought.

Normally the younger general was excellent at determining how things seemed to be going. He also he prided himself on his ability to read both people and various situations. Yet as the sound of his back hitting the wall told him he couldn’t back up any further, he started to have severe doubts concerning said abilities.

“I’m sorry,” he added. “I drank a lot of alcohol throughout the day. I didn’t mean to –”

Realizing he was about to lose out on this chance too if he didn’t act quickly, Klink rose out of his chair.

“The only mistake **you** made, Robert Hogan,” interrupted the former _Kommandant_ with a mischievous smirk, “was waiting so long to express your feelings.”

Their contest was quickly forgotten as he stalked slowly toward his friend, his walk taking on a predatory gait when he moved. He could see that his brat’s eyes watched him carefully, but they held no fear in them at all. The expression his friend wore was more like one of anticipation. In return, he only smiled wickedly.

Did he dare show his troublemaker how dominant he loved to be in a relationship? _Yes, but only a small taste at first,_ Klink reasoned. _That way if we are not on the same wavelength, all is not lost. If we **are,** though, that sort of thing will come later on. Much, much later on. First things first._

“And just where is it that you think you are going?” he demanded to know.

His long legs quickly ate up the distance between them until they were standing chest to chest. At that point, Hogan had switched from looking at Klink to looking at his feet as he slouched against the wall.

Growling low in his throat, Klink grabbed a fistful of his troublemaker’s black hair and forced him to look upwards. That small action made their eyes meet again, the longing in the American’s brown eyes clearly echoed in the German’s blue ones. “If you think that you can kiss me like that and then merely walk away, you are so very, **very** wrong.”

Then he lowered his head and returned the kiss Hogan had given him. His nonverbal answer was just as full of passion as the unspoken question he’d been asked a few minutes ago. His lips eagerly met those of his brat’s, who had parted them slightly in surprise. And when Klink’s tongue found its way into the other officer’s mouth, they dueled briefly before the older man ended the kiss.

He pulled back slightly and raised one eyebrow. “I trust that we understand each other completely now?” Klink inquired with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, I think we do,” the former senior POW officer breathed in amazement.

He loved the feeling of aggressiveness Klink showed toward him. Somehow, it made Hogan feel like his self-appointed disciplinarian was claiming him for his very own. With that thought in mind, the younger general gave the older one his familiar, lopsided grin. “I really hope you’re being serious right now, or I’m going to feel so disappointed.”

With a shake of his head, the tall German bent to kiss him again. He needed to prove that he wasn’t kidding around, and another kiss appeared to be the perfect way to do it.

After they came up for air, he stated firmly, “I am very serious, Rob. But I would still like to sit down somewhere and discuss this new development in our lives. I have a feeling it may take a while.”

He gave his friend an impish wink and added, “Or maybe stretch out on the bed to have our conversation, like we did back at the camp. That was certainly comfortable enough for us to do,” he pointed out.

“Uh-huh, suuuuure. You want to ‘discuss’ this,” Hogan teased.

“You think I don’t know what you mean when you say ‘discussing’ something by now?” he asked as he made air quotes with his fingers. Despite his teasing tone of voice, his heartbeat had sped up in anticipation.

With a wink, his friend replied, “I am quite certain that you **do** know what I normally mean by that, Rob. However, this time I would prefer to have a discussion with my words instead. Are you opposed to getting comfortable for that?”

Swaying slightly when he tried to move away from the wall, Hogan responded, “Nope. I think I’ve got a pretty good buzz on from all the schnapps I drank, so lying down might be a good idea.”

Klink reached out a slender hand to steady him while he inquired, “Your room or mine, little brat?”

“Mine. I have the best taste in decorations out of both of us,” said Hogan playfully. “I’d rather have something nice to look at while I’m talking to you. Is that a problem?” he asked, only half-trying to bait the former _Kommandant_.

To his surprise, the older man shook his head. “No, because I will be looking at you. That is nice enough for me,” he said in a serious voice.

When they had reached where their bedrooms were, he carefully guided the American into his bedroom and toward the king size bed.

The former POW officer could feel himself blush at the unexpected complement, and for once he had nothing snarky to say in response. Instead he let Klink help him up onto the bed, being as he didn’t think he could manage too well on his own right now.

Then he scooted over until he was touching the wall, making room for the German general to lie down next to him. After they were both comfortable, he met the older man’s gaze questioningly.

“So…what’d you want to talk about, Wil –”

Which was as far as he got before Klink silenced him with another kiss. When he pulled back, there was a smile on his face.

“Will. I think I like the sound of that,” he murmured.

“You do, huh?” Hogan asked with a smile of his own in return.

“Indeed,” the German officer confirmed as he reached out to stroke his troublemaker’s hair. It was always so soft under his fingertips, and he was continually trying to find new ways to justify touching it.

With a laugh, the younger man responded, “That’s good to know. Remind me to send Carter a thank-you letter, by the way. He’s the one who made me realize that maybe this wasn’t a one-way street.”

“Only if you will include a letter from me in with yours,” his self-appointed disciplinarian said agreeably. “So how long have you had these feelings towards me, Rob?”

Hogan considered the question for only a few seconds before answering it. “Since the night we had our wrestling match. I went from being perfectly normal to having a bad case of lust for you instantly. It was the weirdest thing,” he confessed.

“Though I’ve gotta say, my feelings for you have definitely grown from mere lust since then. That’s why I was stammering so bad that day in London. My mind was conjuring up some pretty…um…graphic images,” he added, beginning to blush slightly again. “What about you?”

“Since the same night as you developed yours, I think,” Klink answered slowly as he thought back to that night.

“As soon I saw you remove your sweatshirt, that is when it happened. Feelings for you arose like a tidal wave in me out of nowhere. They took me completely by surprise, and I had to force myself to look away quickly. Otherwise, you would have noticed me…er…I believe the English phrase is ‘checking you out’,” he said, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

“The thoughts running through my mind at the time were very inappropriate, especially considering the power imbalance between us that was in effect during the war. Yet they have only increased every day following that evening, I can assure you of that. By the time Captain Carter made his observation of our relationship, it was all I could do not to drag you back to the hotel room and ravish you,” the older officer finished as the pink tinge became a red one.

“Well, for once you remembered the correct phrase,” Hogan teased while his friend’s words sunk in. Then his blush deepened as he said, “I do like the sound of you ravishing me, though. You have anything particular in mind when it comes to that? Or are you someone who does things more on the spur of the moment?” he asked in a husky voice.

Klink gave him a wicked smile when he answered the question. “Both, but I think acting upon whatever we decide upon in the spur of the moment would be best for right now,” he responded.

“Good, because I’ve had a lot of time to think everything over since that night. It took a long while to come to this conclusion, mind you, since I’ve been busy denying it repeatedly for months now. But in the end, I decided that I’m in love with your stubborn self,” the American general announced out of the blue.

He gave his friend a slow, leisurely kiss to prove his point, smirking evilly when he pulled back a little bit.

Hearing the very last thing he’d ever dreamed to hope for, the former _Kommandant_ could only gawk at Hogan after they’d ended the kiss.

“Rob…” he replied, his voice somewhat breathless. “Are you absolutely certain in that regard? I already concluded long ago that I love you. Make no mistake about that. Try as I might, I could not lie to myself about it. I tried to do so many, many times to keep us both out of hot water. But no matter what I did, I…”

He trailed off, struggling to find the correct words in English. “I just never thought that I would be this lucky,” he finally admitted, feeling like he’d chosen inadequate words to express his feelings.

“Also, you are the last person in the word to call **anybody** stubborn,” he remarked with a soft chuckle.

“Look, it takes one to know one,” Hogan replied in a cheeky tone of voice, giving Klink the lopsided grin that he loved so much. “And I’ve never been surer of anything in my life, but we can discuss those things later on. Now do what you’re always telling me to do…shut up and cooperate.”

Then he dipped his head to give the tall German another kiss, fully intending on cementing that statement so there would be no doubts at all about what he was saying.

“As my brat demands, so shall it be,” Klink responded softly as their lips met again.

He dearly hoped he wasn’t dreaming everything that was happening right now! Such a thing would be the cruelest thing he could think of, even considering everything else he’d ever had happen to him in his life.

The two generals continued to make out for the next hour or so, getting used to how the other one kissed. They were also having a lot of fun and would have continued doing it longer, but they had to stop when the American one began to get tired.

The alcohol from earlier was still in his system, which was making him exhausted as he rarely drank. So after Hogan managed to change into his pajamas and Klink changed into his nightgown, he looked up at the older officer sleepily.

“Stay here with me tonight, Will. You promised me a sleepover, and we’ve yet to have it,” the younger man requested sluggishly. He was struggling to keep his eyes open while he talked, but he was also quickly losing the battle against sleep.

“I suppose I can do that,” responded his friend with a sigh of mock resignation. “You will need to scoot over a bit more to make adequate room for me, however.”

“M’kay,” Hogan slurred sleepily before he did what he’d been asked to do.

After the older man had gotten under the blankets, he made sure they were both covered up so they would stay warm. The moment he’d gotten comfortable and stopped moving, his brat snuggled up next to him with a contented sigh.

“G’night. Love you,” were the last words the younger officer spoke before falling asleep.

“Love you too, little one,” Klink replied softly, a peaceful smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**_ The next morning… _ **

The next morning when Hogan woke up and stretched, his arm hit something warm nearby. _What the heck?_ he thought, wondering who was in his bed with him. Then he looked over and saw Klink lying there, already awake and staring at him.

The memory of last night hit the former senior POW officer and he groaned, sincerely hoping that he hadn’t dreamed the entire thing.

If he had though, that still didn’t explain why his friend was in his bed with him right now! Or had it all been real? Best to play it safe until he knew for sure.

“Uh, hey. Good morning, Wilhelm,” he said with a blush. “How long have you been awake?”

The tall German had an amused smile on his face as he spoke. “About ten minutes or so, Rob. I have been merely watching you sleep peacefully, enjoying how cute and unguarded you can be when you are not busy sassing me.”

Then he raised his eyebrows and stated, “But that is not a proper way to greet someone you claim to love in the morning. I will demonstrate a better way you can do that in the future.”

He leaned in and planted a lingering kiss on the American’s lips. “See? I like that approach far more.”

Hogan returned the kiss, breaking it after realizing that oxygen might be a good idea at some point. He gave his self-appointed disciplinarian a smile and inquired, “I’m gonna guess that last night actually happened, then?”

Looking confused, Klink responded, “Yes. Is that a problem for you?” He dearly hoped it wasn’t. There was no way he could bear to return to how things had been before last night.

“Hell no,” remarked the younger general as he shook his head. “Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. Come to think of it, I’m still not sure if I’m awake. This seems too good to be true,” he admitted.

“Language, Rob,” replied the older man, giving his troublemaker’s behind a firm swat with his slender hand. **SMACK!**

“Hey!” exclaimed Hogan in surprise. “What was that for? I just woke up, so I haven’t even had a chance to **do** anything yet! At least give me a chance to earn it first if you’re gonna smack my butt.”

Despite the complaint, he was still smiling at his friend’s way of making a point.

“I thought perhaps a split-second of pain would prove to you that you are fully awake. I certainly was not going to pinch you, even though that is the typical way to cause said pain,” Klink explained reasonably.

“I also noticed that you did not rub your bottom that time as you usually do when I swat it. Am I losing my touch?” he teased.

“You might be,” replied Hogan sassily. “I mean, you haven’t spanked me at **all** in since the first night we moved in. I’d hate for your skills to get rusty.”

Narrowing his eyes, the former _Kommandant_ asked, “Is that a challenge, Rob? Just because I am aware of how you feel now does not mean I will not discipline you for back-talking to me. You have been warned.”

“I’d call it more of an indirect request if I were to label what I’ve just said. But why not? Take it any way you like… **sir,** ” the younger general said in mock defiance, ignoring the warning completely.

Klink shook his head and sat up, still amazed at his former senior POW officer’s unusual manner of doing things after all this time. Then he patted his lap and said, “Get over here then, you little brat. I am sure that you already know where you need to be by now.”

“How could I ever forget?” asked Hogan with a grin. He got off the bed and said, “Hang on for a minute, though. I’ll be right back.”

Then he left his room, heading into the one that was Klink’s long enough to get his hairbrush. As soon as he’d grabbed it off of the nightstand, he went back into his bedroom and handed it to his friend. “Here you go, Will,” the former senior POW officer said.

After that, he lowered his pajama bottoms and flopped over the tall German’s lap willingly. It didn’t bother him to do that anymore unless the spanking was a punishment one. Come to think of it, saying the word ‘spank’ didn’t bother him anymore either. Well, unless he was saying it because he was in trouble for something. That was a different story.

Klink had a puzzled expression on his face when he inquired, “Er…why did you hand this to me, Rob?”

“Well, I thought a pleasant experience with this thing might be a nice change,” his troublemaker patiently explained. “Both of the other times you’ve used it on me, things kind of went south on my end. But hey, third time’s the charm, right?”

Shaking his head, the German general smiled at the truthful answer he’d been given. “I suppose so. I have always had to practically wrestle you into place for every other spanking I have given you, yet now you are suddenly cooperative with me. Why is that?”

Hogan shrugged. “I’m pretty comfortable over your lap now, that’s why. I’d actually prefer to have any serious conversations with you like this if I’m being perfectly honest.”

“I repeat: why?” Klink said. _What is he up to?_

The American officer let out a long sigh before he answered. “Because out of any other position we’ve talked in, I feel the most comfortable and content over your lap in this way. And I do mean **completely** like this, bare bottomed and all. Remember, I even fell asleep here once because you were so comfortable!” he reminded his friend.

“This is also how I’ve been both discussing and resolving any problems with you for over a year now. I know that no matter how badly I screw up, you’ll always make sure to punish me for it. In return, you let me know by your actions that I’m forgiven for whatever dumb thing I happened to do. And that always makes me feel a **lot** better,” he added with a shrug.

“Only you could come up with something crazy like that, Rob,” said the older general with false exasperation. He loved how his brat felt comfortable enough to be candid with him. He could also admit that the younger man had a valid point.

Hogan grinned impishly up at the former _Kommandant_ and said, “Eh, it’s my specialty. Somewhere along the way, I’ve gotten to like this sort of quality time with you. I seriously thought that you’d never touch me again in such a way, or that you were just scared of me for some reason. You haven’t called me any of the nicknames or other things that you normally do, either. Brat, troublemaker, insolent, mouthy…none of it until a few minutes ago. And when you didn’t smack my butt at all – in any way – for the last two weeks, I felt so neglected. You know?”

With a sigh, Klink looked at the family heirloom in his hand and then down at his friend. “It would seem I have given you a new addiction, Rob, as only you would call receiving a spanking having ‘quality time’ with me. Whatever I am I going to do with you?” he teased.

“I haven’t figured that all the way out yet, Will. But keeping me around and actually spanking me – instead of only talking about it – might be a good start,” his brat said cheekily.

“ _Mmmmpf!_ You certainly are mouthy this morning, my little troublemaker. Since you appear to be so eager to have your bottom warmed, would you like a mere reminder spanking with the hairbrush? Or an emotional release one?” Klink inquired.

Hogan thought about that for a moment. “Well, it’s been a while since we’ve done this. So how about a reminder one now, and another reminder one later? Would that be okay with you?” he asked as a guilty expression crossed his face.

Being as he knew better than to hide anything from his friend by now, he kept eye contact with the older man and waited for him to speak.

“Rob, what did you do?” his self-appointed disciplinarian asked slowly after he’d seen the aforementioned expression. “You look as if you are expecting me to be upset with you at any moment.”

“Um, you may or may not be,” the American told him sheepishly. “I didn’t do anything bad, per se. It’s more of a…well, let’s just call it an omission of information.”

“Just tell me what you did so I can take of the matter appropriately,” Klink requested with another sigh.

“I **might** have actually enjoyed it every time you lit my butt on fire, starting the night of the codebook theft,” Hogan admitted. “At least until the end of the war. Normally, I would’ve liked those too, but I was too busy feeling guilty to be able to enjoy them. Besides, those were a lot harsher ones than the other punishments I’d had up until then.”

Blinking in surprise, Klink absorbed this new information. “And you did not tell me this until now, because…” He trailed off, letting the younger officer fill in the blanks.

“Because I didn’t want you to stop giving them to me. They were – and still are – helpful to my mental well-being, and I knew they were **supposed** to be a punishment. Logic dictates that if I weren’t supposed to like them – but you found out that I did – you wouldn’t do it anymore. I didn’t want that,” his friend informed him.

“Is that your big revelation for the day, little one?” the German general asked dryly.

“Yup, except for one other thing,” Hogan said in a cheerful voice.

“Rob, you are going to make all of my hair fall out one day,” Klink growled, massaging his temples.

To his surprise, his troublemaker began to laugh. “Please don’t say that. It reminds me of what I told our nephews,” he giggled.

“Do I **want** to know?” the older officer asked him with a wary expression.

“No, but then you never do. I’ll tell you what it was later on,” Hogan said.

“Fine, fine. So, what is this ‘one other thing’, brat?” inquired Klink.

“It’s nothing big. It’s just that in spite of my best efforts, I’m always going to cry out in pain and/or ask you to stop spanking me any time you do it. But it’s more of an instinctive reaction, because I’m enjoying every second of it. Unless it’s an actual punishment, of course. In that situation, what you’re hearing is my honest opinion of what’s happening to me at the time. Just so you know,” the younger general finished with a smile.

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Klink replied, “You are the strangest individual I have ever met, Rob. Yet that is valuable information to have. I am glad you have told me that.”

“Eh, I aim to please,” his friend said agreeably. “Anyway, is that going to be a problem for you? To do two reminder ones, I mean.”

The tall German responded, “That depends. Are you going to say cruel things to me afterwards like the last time if I give you both of those reminder spankings today?”

He remembered the event clearly in his mind. Even though Hogan had literally gotten on his knees to apologize that night, the memory still irked him.

“No, of course not. I already said I was sorry for that anyway,” Hogan huffed in annoyance. “Multiple times, if I remember correctly.”

“Then two reminder spankings it is, Rob. But I promise that I will kiss you and make it all better afterwards,” Klink told him in a playful voice.

“I hope you know that I’m going to hold you to that promise,” the American replied cheerfully. “Now hurry it up already! You’re making me antsy, and I don’t wanna start squirming around like I’ve done in the past. Having my legs pinned isn’t pleasant when you do this sort of thing. But that’s what always happens when I squirm.”

“Ah, but I love to watch you squirm so much. It is very entertaining to see,” Klink deadpanned as he lightly ran a slender finger up and down his brat’s buttcheeks.

“Will! That’s not very – eeep!” Hogan squeaked in surprise.

He jumped slightly at the unexpected feathery light contact with his skin, the mere touch causing him squirm over the tall German’s lap anyway. “C’mon, don’t be so mean to me. What did I ever do to you?”

There was silence as Klink looked at him incredulously, saying nothing in response to that inquiry.

“Okay, recently,” he amended after seeing the look of disbelief on the older general’s face.

The former _Kommandant_ stayed silent, continuing to look at his troublemaker with the same ‘you’re joking, right?’ expression.

“Fine! What have I ever done to you in the last **week**?” his former senior POW officer asked in a prickly tone.

“In the last week? Nothing,” replied Klink in a droll voice. “But before that? I can give you a list, should you really desire one. Would you prefer the events on it written in alphabetical or chronological order?”

“Ha-ha,” Hogan said sarcastically. “You’re soooo funny. Now, would you mind – argh! Damn it, your touch is way too light. It’s giving me goosebumps,” he complained.

“Language, Rob. Though I do apologize for the light caress. Let me fix that for you,” said the older general wryly, giving Hogan’s butt the first swat of this particular spanking with the hairbrush.

 **SMACK!** Then he returned to lightly running his finger over the area he’d just smacked.

“It’s about…ooooh!” The American squirmed some more at the continuous feather-light touch, which was making his skin hypersensitive.

“Hey, why’d you stop?” he inquired curiously. He’d been hoping to get this show on the road, and yet the older man was merely toying with him right now.

“Why should I spoil my fun so soon?” Klink said playfully as he gave his friend’s behind another swat with the wooden implement, this time to Hogan’s left sit spot.

 **SMACK!** Of course, he returned to touching the soft skin lightly immediately afterwards.

“Ow! Sir, please,” Hogan finally said in exasperation.

He figured that the formal term of address might make his self-appointed disciplinarian get the hint, which seemed to be the case. He watched a smirk cross Klink’s face and asked, “Is that what you were waiting for me to say? You could’ve just told me you wanted be addressed like that right now, you know.”

“But where would be the fun in that, little one?” the tall German asked while he delivered yet another swat to the bare bottom over his lap.

 **SMACK!** That one had landed on Hogan’s right sit spot, after which he resumed lightly stroking the smacked area.

“Ow! Please, **please** just do it already,” Hogan pleaded, growing fed up with this game. He wanted to enjoy what was going to happen, and this wasn’t the way to accomplish such a feat. “Quit playing games with me! I don’t like it,” he added sulkily.

**_ A morning warm-up… _ **

“Alright, little one. Be grateful that you are cute enough for me to take pity on you,” Klink teased. Then he lifted the hairbrush up and then brought it down again, beginning the spanking for real this time.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“Ow! Thank you,” Hogan said, sighing in relief. While he could feel the sting of the hairbrush, it wasn’t overly bad yet. The reminder sessions never were. They were only designed to keep his butt sore for an hour or two before fading away.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far, Rob?” asked the older man casually while he delivered the much-desired spanking to his friend.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“Yup. Couldn’t be happier. Ow, oww!” his former senior POW officer informed him with a grin.

His butt was being warmed up pretty quickly after two weeks of not so much as a single swat, but it still felt amazing. Ever since he’d concluded that he was mentally ill for enjoying this sort of thing, it’d gone a long way towards removing any hang-ups he had about it.

“Glad to hear it,” Klink told him with an eyeroll. “I am also glad that I could be useful to you,” he added to his captive audience.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“Oww! Oh, you’re being plenty useful at the moment,” Hogan replied, squirming slightly from the swats to his rear end. “You’re doing a great job, you know. OW!”

“Whoops. Did that one happen to land on a sensitive area, my little troublemaker?” Klink teased while he continued to spank his favorite target.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“Owww, oww, ow! It sure did, and I know that **you** know it. That was one of my sit spots,” his friend retorted with mock indignance.

Smirking evilly, his self-appointed disciplinarian inquired, “Is that a problem for you?”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“Owww, owwww! Nope. Do it again,” ordered Hogan. He began to squirm around some more when the pain in his tail became more noticeable, still loving every minute of their bonding time.

 **SMACK! SMACK!** “OWWW! Not **that** hard,” he complained.

“Then remember your manners and try that again. What is the magic word?” asked Klink in a sing-song voice.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Huffing, the American officer sulkily replied, “Fine, **please** do it again. Owwww! Was that any better?”

“Only slightly. You still sound a bit sulky to me, but I have an idea to fix it,” the former _Kommandant_ told him after he’d delivered the final blows to Hogan’s sit spots.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“This I have to hear. Owww!” Hogan said while he waited for more swats to come. When there were none, he looked up at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Klink saw it and remarked, “Go ahead and get up, Rob. Your bottom is sufficiently pink, so that is enough until I do this for you again later on.”

**_ A promise kept… _ **

“Owww, okay,” the former senior POW officer replied, following the directions given to him. Once he was standing, he immediately backed up and yanked up his pajama bottoms. And he had to admit that he was proud of the way he’d only let out a slight hiss of pain.

“Have you changed your mind about later on, troublemaker? That was the fastest I have ever seen you fix your clothing,” Klink remarked with a smile.

Hogan shook his head and replied, “Nope, I’m just trying to make sure that the heat from my butt stays trapped in my clothes. It makes the reminder last a little longer,” he explained.

“Oh, I see. That makes sense,” responded the tall German in an amused voice.

Folding his arms, the younger general said, “So you do you propose to fix my being ‘sulky’? Which I wasn’t, by the way,” he said, using a sulky tone on purpose.

“No, you were not. That word would indicate that you had ceased being so. Rather, you are still **being** sulky,” Klink pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, but how are you going to fix it? That’s what I want to know,” Hogan told him.

The former _Kommandant_ sat down on the bed and crooked a slender finger at his brat. “Come here and find out.”

Fighting a grin, Hogan took the few steps to the bed and sat down next to him. “I’m –”

Yet he was silenced by a kiss on the lips before he could say anything else. He made sure to enjoy the sensation until the kiss ended and he spoke again.

“Mm-hmm…I have to say I like your methods, Will. I might have to be sulky more often,” he stated.

“I thought you might enjoy them, Rob. So, has the issue been resolved? Are you still feeling sulky?” asked Klink with a smirk.

“I don’t know. I think I might be,” Hogan teased. “You’ll just have to kiss me again so we can find out together.”

“I would be happy to,” the older man replied before they did exactly that. He loved the taste of Hogan’s lips under his, along with the feel of the American’s broad shoulders under his hands.

“You seem to have cured the problem, love. But that was only to fix my being sulky. I thought you said that you’d kiss me afterwards and make everything all better,” said his troublemaker in a mock haughty tone of voice.

Klink pretended to think that over before deciding that he liked the affectionate title. “I did? Are you absolutely certain of that?”

“Yes,” Hogan growled, making sure that he took the initiative this time.

He nibbled on his self-appointed disciplinarian’s lower lip until he opened his mouth, taking the given opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore the area a little.

Yet while he was enjoying trying to play a version of ‘thumb war’ with Klink’s tongue, he still needed oxygen eventually.

“My goodness. You appear to be feeling passionate this morning, love,” the German general said cautiously, testing out the title in return once the kiss had ended.

Shrugging, Hogan replied, “I am. I’ve always been a passionate type of guy when I feel this strongly about someone. And I know it’s too soon to think about doing anything else, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you. Or touch you, as long as it’s above the belt,” he added as an afterthought.

“Duly noted,” acknowledged his friend before he grabbed a fistful of the younger officer’s hair again. Then he guided the younger man’s mouth to his for another kiss.

“Ooh, you’re acting all forceful today. What’s the occasion?” Hogan asked playfully after they broke apart.

“There is no special occasion, but I am usually that way when it comes to things that could lead to the bedroom. Is that going to be a problem for you?” Klink inquired.

He hoped that it wouldn’t be, as so far his former senior POW officer seemed like he could be the perfect submissive in time. But everything was still too new for him to properly gage that yet.

Shaking his head, his brat replied, “No way! I liked it when you grabbed my hair last night and again just now. It made me feel like you were claiming me.”

“What do you mean, ‘were’? I **did** claim you. I am **still** claiming you,” Klink growled. His blue eyes were blazing with the same possessiveness he’d shown earlier in the month, when he’d defended the American from his older brother’s unprovoked attack.

“You are mine, Robert. **My** brat, **my** troublemaker, and hopefully **my** lover at some point in the future. Well, once we get that far. You are no one else’s but **mine,** and I do not share with anyone,” he declared adamantly.

Hogan felt a pleasurable shiver course through him at the possessive words as he spoke. “That’s good that you feel that way, because I don’t share with anyone either. So that means that you’re mine as well, Wilhelm. Got it?” he asked in a fierce tone of voice.

“Indeed, but do not forget who is in charge here,” the tall German told him, running his hands up under his troublemaker’s pajama shirt and pinching his left nipple. “You have been the one running the show for the last three years, even if it **was** behind the scenes. Now it is my turn.”

“Of course, sir,” Hogan said agreeably, more than happy to let the former _Kommandant_ be the bossy one in their relationship. He’d had his fill of being the man in charge during the war, and obviously Klink enjoyed filling that role. It worked out perfectly. So why not, right?

“I’m glad to hear you feel that – ahhhhh,” he groaned.

“Do you like that, love?” Klink inquired with a mischievous expression.

“Yes,” said the American general with a quick nod of his head. True, it wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d like. It was also something he’d never tried before as well.

“Hmmm, very interesting. What about this?” asked the German officer before he pinched the right one.

“Yes!” Hogan repeated breathlessly, arching his back subconsciously.

Huh, who would’ve guessed that those were one of his pleasure spots? That was something that he needed to remember for further down the road.

“Yes…what?” Klink asked him teasingly, pinching both of them at the same time.

“Yes, sir!” the younger man gasped in pleasure. He had to make sure he concentrated on controlling his breathing, or else he wouldn’t be able to remain calm.

“Good, good. I think we will have a **lot** of fun when we get that far, little one,” Klink told him in a smug voice. Then he began to lightly run his hands along Hogan’s chest muscles.

“With all due respect, you’ve gotta stop. You’re making it incredibly difficult for me to focus,” Hogan told him.

“Focus? Focus on what?” the older officer asked in a confused tone of voice. Still, he removed his hands at the request.

“I’m trying to will away the…um…problem you’ve given me – which I’ve become incredibly good at in the last few months due to being around you a lot more – and you’re not helping at all by touching my chest,” Hogan told him. “We still have things to do today, and I need the blood in my body to be other places than where it’s currently at.”

Klink looked down and smiled when he saw the tent pole in Hogan’s pajama pants. “Ah, I see. Very well, Rob. I need to get dressed anyhow, but this was an enjoyable way to start the morning,” he said with a pleased expression.

Nodding, the younger general said, “I agree with that. Now, if I could get some privacy to change, that’d be great.”

Shaking his head in amusement, his self-appointed disciplinarian said, “You are certainly shy all of a sudden, but I shall give you your privacy anyway. I will be in the kitchen whenever you decide to come out,” he added before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

“Sounds good!” Hogan called out. He waited until the door shut to get dressed, his mind on what had just happened _. So I **wasn’t** imagining things last night. Wilhelm **does** like me in that way, and he wants to be the dominant one in this relationship to boot. I can handle that,_ he thought, successfully willing away his current ‘problem’.

Once he was dressed, he opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. Hopefully, they still had something they could cook with. They hadn’t bought any food since they’d moved in, and that would royally suck if he had to do so on an empty stomach!

**_ Talking things over… _ **

True to what he’d said, Klink was in the kitchen preparing to make breakfast for them. “Would you like some German eggs, Rob? We need to go grocery shopping later on today, and that is all we really have the ingredients to make,” he explained.

“Sounds good, Will. I’ll make a list of what we need,” Hogan said causally, grabbing a pen and paper to write with. “By the way, I’ve got a question for you.”

“Is it something that will make me upset?” asked the older man in a wary voice.

“I hope not. If anything, my answer to it should make you very happy. But yours is something I need to know for my own peace of mind,” said the American.

“Alright, that sounds promising. What is your question?” Klink responded.

“I was just curious if you’re still going to try and date women? And if you are, how does work with this whole thing we’ve got going on now?” Hogan asked.

“No. I think I shall be perfectly content with you, and I am not the type of man to see more than one person at a time. Besides, I will need all of my energy just to deal with you, little one,” replied the former _Kommandant_ with a half-smile. “What about you? Are you going to continue to seek out _frauen_ for companionship and such?”

“Nope. How could I even think of doing that anyway when you’ve brought out my possessive side in full force?” the younger officer asked.

“I am ecstatic to hear that, Rob. As I stated before, I do not share with anyone,” Klink growled as he planted a kiss on his former senior POW’s lips.

“Just checking,” said Hogan with a laugh when they broke apart. “Like you, I’ll only date one person at a time. And that’s you until we get sick of each other, which means you’re the only one I’m interested in,” he said.

“Glad to hear you have realized that, love. It will make things much easier for both of us,” the tall German replied with a smirk.

“Yep. I guess my mom was right about us after all,” Hogan admitted. “That’s what she told me that night when she wanted to talk to me alone.”

“Surely you jest,” remarked Klink, his eyes widening after he heard that. “She told me the exact same thing. Oh, and she also suggested that we should not go to Palm Springs or anywhere else until we had sorted out how we felt about each other. Apparently, your mother was afraid that you might beat up someone for looking at me the wrong way.”

“She would’ve been absolutely right about that happening if we’d gone there. Let’s hear it for motherly advice,” murmured his troublemaker before giving him another kiss.

After they broke apart, the older man looked as if he were in pain. “Oh no,” he groaned after he’d facepalmed.

“What’s wrong, Will?” inquired Hogan in a concerned voice.

“It is **my** mother. She told me the same thing as yours did, and I am never going to live this down,” he said, beginning to blush.

“Seriously? Man, were our moms plotting together or something?” his friend asked incredulously. “The odds are a million to one of this type of thing happening!”

“That is highly unlikely, given that they have never met. Also, _Mutter_ only speaks a few words of English,” Klink pointed out. “Trust the two of us to have such a rare phenomenon occur.”

With a shrug, the American general replied, “I know. That’s what makes it even more incredible, right?”

 **SMACK!** His self-appointed disciplinarian gave him a single swat on the butt. “Do not be cute right now, Rob.”

Hogan jumped in surprise before asking sweetly, “Aw, why not?”

“Because we have things to do today,” Klink informed him in a stern voice. “Even if I would like to spend the day kissing you instead, it is not practical. And you know quite well that if you start acting cute, neither of us will get anything done.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I reserve the right to be cute later on, you know. You don’t have to be such a killjoy,” said his brat, using the term on purpose while he suppressed a smile.

As expected, it earned him another swat on the butt. **SMACK!**

“Rob! Be serious for a moment, would you?” the tall German requested in an exasperated voice.

“Eh, I guess I can do that. I was just reminded of a thought I had the night London dropped off those papers,” Hogan remarked.

“Which was what?” asked Klink curiously.

“After you’d smacked my rear end a few times, I was thinking that you’d found the perfect way to keep me in line. All you needed to do was make my butt extremely sore and then swat it whenever you wanted my attention. Simple enough, right?” said Hogan in a cheeky voice.

The former _Kommandant_ smirked and replied, “That is an excellent idea, love. You can be quite certain that I will keep it in mind. Now, would you be so kind as to make up a grocery list for us?”

“Yeah. You want me to plan out what we’ll need for two weeks again?” Hogan asked.

“Yes, that would be acceptable. _Danke,_ ” Klink said as he began preparing their breakfast.

“You’re welcome,” his friend responded as he began making the list.

They were out of almost everything, so it didn’t take too long to do. Then he kept up a steady stream of chatter with Klink while he cooked, handing him ingredients as needed and stealing kisses on occasion. Their breakfast wasn’t that difficult to make, and they both ate it quickly but quietly at the dining room table.

“Okay, so we need to go grocery shopping first. Then we have a small window of free time before we have that cooking class,” Hogan stated as he cleared away their plates and washed them.

Since Klink had cooked, he got to wash everything. That was their arrangement: whoever cooked, the other one did the cleanup. It helped to keep the workload even between the two of them.

“I still feel like I’m forgetting something though,” he added after he’d put the dishes into the dish rack and returned to the table.

“That would be because you are, Rob,” announced Klink with a shake of the head.

“Care to enlighten me, love?” asked the former senior POW officer with a raised eyebrow. “Since I seem to have forgotten what it is we need to do and all.”

“We must go to a general store as well,” the German general told him.

Hogan looked at him with a ‘duh’ expression. “I know that much. We need stuff like toilet paper, laundry soap, etcetera. It’s all on the list.”

His friend returned the ‘duh’ expression. “And two picture frames.”

“Picture – oh, crap. I forgot about that,” the younger officer admitted with a groan. “It slipped my mind.”

“It did not slip mine, love. Yet it is now obvious why the Allies won the war,” Klink teased. “You were out of their hair by being locked up in Stalag 13. And all so you that could not forget something important to them.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny, Will,” grumbled Hogan. “At least I wasn’t in **your** hair either. Being as there’s not much of it left, that’d be a real shame,” he said playfully.

The older man looked at him for a moment before he chuckled. “I have to admit I left myself open for that one,” he admitted. “A nice comeback either way.”

“Thanks,” Hogan said, turning serious again. “I’m going to write that thank you letter to Carter for my drawing. You want me to tell him anything from you?”

“No, but I will write my own letter to him. If you would be so kind as to put it in the envelope with yours, I would appreciate it,” Klink said.

“You got it, love. One double-stuffed envelope coming right up,” said Hogan as he got up to grab an envelope, a few stamps, some paper, two pens and Carter’s address. Then he sat down again, handing a pen and some of the paper to the former _Kommandant_ first.

“ _Danke,”_ Klink said, tapping the pen against his jaw while he thought about what to say other than ‘thank you’ to the youngest member of Hogan’s team.

“You’re welcome,” Hogan responded. He stared at the blank sheet of paper for a while before he figured out what to say. Once he had it, though, he began writing.

_Hi Andrew,_

_First of all, thanks for the drawing! Have you ever considered becoming an artist whenever you decide that you’re tired of blowing stuff up? Because I think it’d be a great way for you to make a living. Will said that you made him a drawing for a gift too, which was really nice of you. He also said that you gave him his first, so that it’d be extra-special. That was sweet of you to consider his feelings like that!_

_He told me that it’s really detailed and photo-like, just like mine. But he won’t let me see it until after we buy some picture frames to hang them later on today. Says he doesn’t want to take a chance on it getting ruined. Still, I can’t wait to see what you drew for him! I’m sure I’ll love it, though._

_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we live together now. Being as we work together about three miles from our house, it was the practical thing to do. We’ve been busy as bees lately, and you wouldn’t believe how many of the American pilots here don’t speak any German at all. I’d think that would be a basic job requirement, but I guess not. The Army Air Force has us slaving away six days a week, except Sundays. Every other day, we’re pretty much moving around non-stop from 0900 hours to 2100 hours. Our time zone is Central European Time (or CET, UTC+01:00)._

_Other than that, life is going pretty good. Will and I are taking a cooking class! (Yes, it was my suggestion.) I figure that we’re two bachelors who can make like six dishes between us, so we either need to learn how to cook or eat out a lot. Besides, Frau Klink and her family seem to like me well enough. She’s an **amazing** cook, Carter. I’m telling you, a guy could easily get as big as Schultz pretty quickly if they ate her cooking every day!_

_Speaking of our Strudel King, have you heard from him? If so, how’s he doing? One of Will’s nephews (the eight year old) shares his first name…Hans. He’s got an older brother named Fritz too, who is nine years old. God, I love those kids! They’re clever, intelligent and they’ve got a great sense of humor._

_We were playing pretend, and I suggested that we act like POWs trying to escape from Stalag 13. (Let me just say if we’d had them in Barracks 2 during the war, it would’ve been a lot of help!) It was the funniest thing, because they said they’ve heard Will’s ‘no escapes’ boast every time they saw him. Naturally, you know I had to mess with him a little bit when I heard they knew about our ‘country club’._

_So I showed Hans how Schultzie used to shake his head and say “I know nuuu-thing!” and asked him to say it the next time Will asked him a question. It worked perfectly too! Fritz was dying of laughter, but Will was **not** amused. *evil smirk* The kids call me “Uncle Robert”, though of course they use the German word for ‘uncle’._

_But man, you should have seen the way I first met Will’s older brother Wolfgang. The kiddos and I were unloading the car, bringing in the groceries. So far so good, right? Nope._

_This bonehead somehow gets the idea that I’m kidnapping his sons and knocks me to the ground out of nowhere. Then he starts kicking me in the stomach. The guy was wearing steel-toed boots, so it definitely hurt. While I’m in the middle of trying to get up off of the ground and kick his ass, Will comes running out of the house. (I found out later Hans had run to get him.)_

_Andrew, you should’ve seen Will! He was running so fast, I thought he was literally flying. Ooh, and he was **pissed.** For the first time in the three years I’ve known him, I got a glimpse of the tough-as-nails officer he must’ve been in World War One. Now I know how he became a full colonel if he was **that** kind of badass! I kid you not…he made Hochstetter look like a sweet, friendly bunny by comparison. *shocked expression*_

_He looked like he was ready to kill his brother just because he dared to attack me. (Like seriously, I thought he was going to strangle him to death.) If he’d acted like that as our Kommandant, there’s no way we would’ve been able to run our operation. It was both flattering and creepy at the same time. Now you know almost nothing scares me, but I wouldn’t have wanted to be his opponent in battle back then. Thank God he mellowed out somewhat by the time we got to know him._

_But anyways, Will jumped on top of him in a flying tackle, calling him “a bloody idiot” in German. Then he socked Wolfgang twice, once in the nose and once in the temple. (He throws a really good punch too. Hard to believe, I know. But he does.)_

_Being as he was wearing his Luftwaffe general’s uniform and his monocle had fallen out, his brother didn’t recognize him. Then he punched him in the left eye (the one he wears his monocle in). That pissed **me** off, because he got hurt trying to defend me. So, I clocked him in the mouth. That was when he realized who he’d just hit prior to me and the fight ended._

_But anyhow, I wanted to tell you something else. You’re an asshole for pointing out that Will and I both like-liked each other. You might’ve been right it, but that still wasn’t very nice. I was perfectly happy in denial, damnmit! *sigh*_

_Still, I’ve gotta admit it’s been pretty nice having things out in the open. (Let’s hear it for liquid courage providing that extra boost of confidence to get the ball rolling. *smile*) And being as you were the one who made me realize that this might be a two-way street, I’ve got to give you a genuine “thank you.” Seriously…thanks. I’m unbelievably happy that this all came to light!_

_He really is an amazing guy, you know. And believe it or not, he’s got a great sense of humor as well. Will’s a lot more intelligent than he ever let on, even outsmarting **me** a few times! (And if you tell anyone else I said that, I’ll deny it until the day I die.) He’s very protective of me too…seems to think that I go off and do stupid things without thinking first. I’ve got no idea where he got that notion from, because I’d **never** do that. You know that, don’t you? *innocent look*_

_If you wanna call either of us, our number is +49-159-5556-692. Do me a favor though…tell the others that you were right about what you said, would you? You can tell them I told you to if you want, because I’d rather not have to hear our resident pickpocket gloat about his bet whenever I talk to him again. Please tell Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk I miss them too. Oh, and please give them our address and fill them in on the situation as well if you wouldn’t mind. (In all the craziness after the war, we didn’t get a chance to exchange them, and I’m not at that address anymore anyways.)_

_Your commanding officer and friend,_

_Robert Hogan_

Hogan looked over his letter once more and nodded to himself, satisfied with what he’d written. Making sure to write legibly, he addressed the envelope and added the correct amount of postage for Bullfrog, North Dakota, USA.

Then he looked over at Klink, who kept alternating between writing and pausing. Not wanting to wreck his train of thought, Hogan folded his arms and put them on the table. He’d opted to rest his head on them while he waited, which would make the fact that he was looking at the older man not be quite so obvious. Not that he cared if it were, but he knew he could sense it when someone openly stared at **him.**

Meanwhile, the German general was having a hard time deciding what to say. He didn’t know the young captain that well, and he’d only interacted with him a few times. Finally, he just decided to write down what was on his mind and look it over after he was done. He could always get a new piece of paper to write an edited version of his letter if necessary.

_Dear Captain Carter,_

_I hope you are doing well. I wanted to take the opportunity to thank you again for your thoughtful gift. We have been quite busy here in Germany, Rob and I. Everything has been almost non-stop action, and so we have not had a chance to get any picture frames yet. Thus, we are going to go to the store today and pick up some tasteful ones to hang your artwork up on the wall._

_As that last statement may have sounded somewhat odd, I should probably mention that we have decided to become roommates. Rob had the brilliant idea of buying my mother’s house from her. While it may sound like a strange concept initially, it was actually quite thoughtful. You see, she wanted to move somewhere smaller – along with my older brother Wolfgang and my two nephews, Hans and Fritz – to live out her golden years without having to focus on all the upkeep a two-story house requires. But money has been scarce for her, so it was not something she was able to do._

_Well, not until Rob got wind of that information. Since we were still trying to figure out where **we** wished to live, he thought it was the perfect solution. I do wish you could have seen the look my family’s faces, however. Being as my family home is worth nine thousand British pounds, their expressions were absolutely priceless. Even more so because the value in German currency is_ _twenty-two **billion,** five hundred million_ _Reichsmarks with the current conversion rates!_

_I would venture to say they all thought he was mad, and with good reason. Even **I** thought he was mad, and I have known him for three years now. But do you know what your crazy commander did? (Keep in mind that I use the term ‘crazy’ quite affectionately.) He got on the radio to London and asked them to send over ten thousand, five hundred British pounds. _

_The amazing thing was that they agreed to do it, and in less than five minutes too! I am well aware that Rob can be persistent when he wants something, but that was an accomplishment even for him. General Walters must really like him, I suppose. Perhaps you remember the general…he was a corporal accused of being a firebug during the brief time he was at Stalag 13. It was such a ridiculous claim to make, and I cannot imagine **who** convinced me that it was true! *eyeroll and a smile*_

_He insisted on giving my mother the full value of the house, along with a thousand extra pounds to pay for moving expenses and help her get on her feet. And he would not keep the remaining five hundred pounds either, insisting instead that I take it. He has taken a real shine to my two nephews as well. Hans is the youngest at eight years old, and his older brother Fritz is nine._

_Though I question his methods of entertaining children (he decided somewhere in that witty mind of his that pretending to be prisoners of war trying to escape my former camp was a fine way to play pretend), I cannot deny that they like him very much. They even call him “Onkel Robert” (‘Onkel’ is German for ‘uncle’) while the rest of my family has adopted him too. He even arranged for Sergeant Schultz to be promoted, which I do not if you knew about. He is now Second Lieutenant Schultz._

_I am telling you these things because I know he will not do so. Rob is a humble man who oftentimes does not take credit for the things he should, but his friends deserve to know how sweet he can be. You may or may not already be aware of that fact. I do not know, as I rarely came to visit you in your barracks. That is something else he pointed out to me, and it brings me to my other reason for writing._

_While I will not say that I appreciated the teasing that you and Lieutenants Newkirk, Kinchloe, and LeBeau did while your commander and I were in London, I cannot deny that you were correct in your observation of our relationship. *heavy sigh* It would appear that both of us were merely in deep denial when we last saw you._

_I am happy to say that things have changed for the better, though, and I could not be happier. I feel blessed both to know Rob and to be able to share my life with him. He is my personal pain in the behind – make no mistake about that – but he is a joy to be around irregardless. His zest for life keeps both of us happy and laughing often. And he has made it his personal mission to be sure that I am never bored! *big grin* So I wanted to sincerely thank you for bringing to both my attention and his that we felt the same way about one another._

_By the way, the look on his face when he saw your gift was one I wish I had photographed. He looked completely stunned. Even though I do not generally curse, I will make an exception this one time to tell you that his exact words were, “Damn Carter, you’ve got some serious skills.”_

_He has not seen the drawing you made me yet, because I will not let him touch it until it is safely in a frame. After all, I do not want it to become damaged. While I cannot speak for where in our home his gift from you will hang, mine will be on prominent display on the living room wall like I promised. I am quite certain he will not be amused **at all** when he finally sees it later on tonight, but that only makes things even better for me. *evil smile*_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and that your family is doing alright too. Should you choose to write back to me in addition to Rob, feel free to put the letter in the same envelope with his. It is also fine if you call me Wilhelm in that case, as I am no longer your Kommandant. (Nor do I want to be. I am utterly done with war and killing.)_

_He gets the mail, so I know he will make sure that I receive it. After all, international postage is not cheap. Or if you would like to call either one of us, our phone number is +49-159-5556-692. We work six days a week from 0900 hours to 2100 hours, Central European Time (or CET, UTC+01:00). And of course, we have Sundays off._

_Best wishes,_

_Wilhelm Klink_

_P.S. Being as I know they do not like me much and most likely would not read a letter from me, would you please tell Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinchloe that I wish them well? I do hope LeBeau opened up a restaurant, for otherwise the world will deprived of a wonderful chef. You can tell him I said that if you would like. And if he did, please let Rob know about it so that he can tell Schultz. (Schultz will be his best customer for the strudel alone.)_

After re-reading it twice, Klink decided that it sounded okay to him. He looked up to tell Hogan that and saw him smiling that lopsided grin of his. His chocolate brown eyes were soft and warm as he stared at his friend, and it made him grin in return.

“Enjoying the view?” he teased. He wasn’t expecting an answer to that, so it surprised him when he got one.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere,” the American told him with a wink.

The German officer blushed and handed him the paper after making sure that it faced downwards. Once Hogan had folded the papers together and sealed them in the envelope, Klink let out a wistful sigh.

“Something wrong, love?” his brat asked.

“No, not really. I am just wishing that I were that envelope right now,” his self-appointed disciplinarian told him, ensuring that it was Hogan’s turn to blush.

“Don’t say such sweet things right now or we’ll never get out of the house. As it is, we need to figure out where to go first,” his former senior POW officer stated.

Then he grabbed both the sealed envelope and the car keys before stepping outside. He made sure to hold the door open for Klink and let him exit the house too before he closed and locked the door.

He looked at his friend, who was studying him with an unreadable expression. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

The older general shook his head and silently grabbed for the car keys. Yet Hogan was too quick, managing to twist away from him before he could grab them.

“No, I wanna drive! I need to learn the roads around here,” he complained.

“Rob, please. I would like to live beyond the first signal light,” the tall German said with a dramatic sigh.

With a laugh, his troublemaker walked to the mailbox and put the envelope in it to go out the next day. He made sure to put the flag up before walking back to the loaner car they had until the end of June.

He got in the driver seat, closed the door and checked his mirrors before called out, “You’ll live, you oversized ham. Now get in the car.”

“That is the pot calling the kettle back,” Klink deadpanned, getting in and shutting the door. “I will be sure to spank you for this show of stubbornness later, you insufferable brat,” he added with a wink.

Hogan returned it and started the car up. “Good, I hope you do. I’m looking forward to it,” he said as he backed down the driveway. Their first stop was the general store. That way they could bring everything home at once after they bought their groceries.

**_ Running errands… _ **

Once they’d gotten to the general store, Klink had checked his watch and reminded him of the time. Hogan had nodded before he’d rattled off which items he’d grab and taken off with a shopping cart, leaving the tall German with the list in his hand. He’d long since gotten used to memorizing sensitive information in a hurry, so a grocery list wasn’t that hard by comparison.

Mindful of the fact that they didn’t have endless funds, he’d made sure to check his prices to be sure that he was getting the most bang for his buck. The younger officer had compared the weight of the items he was choosing to the price of them as well. After all, bigger didn’t always mean better. Sometimes it was cheaper to buy enough little items to equal a bigger one if you wanted to save money.

His mom had taught him that much. They might’ve been well off, but that was how they’d continued to **keep** their money: knowing their prices. Then he’d met Klink at the checkout and explained what he’d done. Surprisingly, the former _Kommandant_ had told him that he’d been raised the same way, so he’d done the same thing. Hogan could’ve kissed him for having the common sense that most men didn’t possess, but he hadn’t since they’d been in public.

Another surprising thing had been that they’d picked out the exact same style picture frame, but with contrasting colors. The American general had chosen one with black with silver designs, while the German one had chosen one with silver with black designs. Both would look good beside each other on the wall with the current paint color. Hogan had chuckled when he’d seen that before telling Klink that he’d explain what was so funny later on.

The next stop had been the grocery store, where they’d done something similar to what they’d done at the general store. Hogan had grabbed a cart and headed off to grab different foods and ingredients. It was a way to save time that should’ve been effective, had he not come back after every third item to drop things off in Klink’s cart and take off again. By the third time he’d done that, his friend had just shaken his head before handing him the list, deciding that it’d be easier to follow him around instead.

The former senior POW officer had been a whirlwind of energy while he’d compared the prices of various items, chattering excitedly to the older man the entire time they’d been there. And simultaneously, he’d managed to do price comparisons to find the best deal. It had amused Klink to no end to watch him shop for groceries, especially as he remembered the fuss his brat had kicked up about buying dress clothes. It had been obvious that he loved to shop…just not for **that!**

By the time they’d left the store, the former _Kommandant_ had decided that he’d be happy to let Hogan do the shopping for them if he wanted to. While he didn’t mind doing it if it was necessary, his troublemaker had seemed to enjoy the task a lot more than he ever did. Then they’d stopped off at home to unload the purchases and put them away.

With that done, the two generals had attended their cooking class in the late afternoon. His troublemaker had expressed his frustration at how slowly things were moving along by muttering, _“How many times are we supposed to go over basic kitchen safety? Geez, it’s been two weeks already!”_

Things had slowed down slightly by the evening when Hogan had made them dinner, though it would’ve gone a lot faster if Klink hadn’t repeatedly distracted him by stealing kisses at times. On others, he’d lightly patted the American’s butt to remind him of what he’d asked for that morning. Really, he’d been lucky that his former senior POW officer had been able to keep focused at all to cook their food.

Once they’d eaten dinner and done the dishes, they’d both taken a quick shower. Hogan had gone first, followed by the tall German. Right before Klink had gotten in the shower, the younger man had asked him to grab his drawing from Carter when he came out. Then he’d put both of their picture frames side by side on the coffee table to look at again before he’d gone to grab his drawing.

After he’d dug it out and put it into the frame he’d bought, Hogan had smiled once more at the incredible detail. He’d been eager to see his friend’s gift from Carter as well. Fortunately, he hadn’t had to wait that long before he’d heard the water shut off and the bathroom door open a few minutes later. Now all he had to do was bide his time until Klink to come out here to sit next to him on the sofa.

**_ A sleeping aid… _ **

“Hey, Will. Do you have the drawing?” Hogan inquired. He tapped the picture frames that were on the coffee table. “I’ve already put mine into the frame I bought.”

“Of course, Rob,” said his self-appointed disciplinarian told him, sitting in his nightgown on the sofa while he talked. He had a piece of thick canvas paper on his lap as he picked up the frame, carefully inserting the drawing into it. He grinned at the image once it was safely in the frame and shook his head.

“Ah, I will treasure this gift until the day I die. Captain Carter has a wonderful sense of humor,” he chuckled.

“Can I see it now?” asked his brat impatiently. “It’s got to be pretty good, considering the way you’ve kept me from looking at it.”

Still grinning, Klink nodded and handed over the picture frame. “Here you go. I have decided to hang it on the wall across from where we are sitting. That way I can view the image often.”

Hogan took the frame and said, “Thank you. What could be – aww, man. Carter!” he added with a facepalm.

In the picture, Klink was leaning back in his desk chair with his arms crossed and smiling smugly. Hogan was in the picture too, in his usual chair in front of the desk. His arms were also crossed to indicate that he was upset. Judging by his expression, he was obviously sulking about whatever he’d been denied, and they were both in their old uniforms that showed they were colonels.

Handing it back to his friend, he said grumpily, “I see why you like this drawing so much. Did he have to draw me looking so sulky? And you look entirely too happy in the picture as well.”

“I know,” the German general said smugly, mimicking the expression he had in the drawing. “I thought it was quite thoughtful. Carter got the expression on your face correct as well, Rob. You are even wearing the same one right now. Clearly he had seen that look enough to recreate it,” he teased.

“Aw, knock it off,” his former senior POW officer said with a frown. “Nobody likes a gloater.”

“Nobody likes a sulky brat either,” Klink retorted with an eyeroll as he set the picture down on the coffee table.

“I know **you** do. After all, you’re the one who gave me the nickname,” Hogan replied, nudging his friend’s shoulder.

“I cannot deny either one of those facts. But I have a proven method to make you un-sulky,” suggested Klink.

The younger man licked his lips, remembering the last time he’d been told that. “Mmm, I see. Is it the same method you used this morning? I liked that one a lot,” he said with a laugh.

“Given your body’s reaction to it, I gathered that much,” the older officer responded. He cupped his troublemaker’s face in his slender hands and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it was also over far too quickly for Hogan’s liking.

“Maybe you should’ve become a doctor after all, love. That’s what I call a successful remedy,” said the American general. Irregardless, he was smiling like a fool from the former _Kommandant’s_ newfound way to cure his ‘sulkiness’.

“I shall pass, thank you. I already have my hands full with the one patient I have,” Klink informed him with a wink. “Although I happen to be dating him as well, so that does make things a bit simpler.”

Returning the gesture, Hogan asked, “That’s a shame. Is it anybody I know?”

“Perhaps. You would be hard-pressed to miss him,” said his self-appointed disciplinarian thoughtfully. “He is one hundred and seventy-seven centimeters tall (five feet, ten inches). He has a broad chest and shoulders, though somehow still has a slender build. And he is a Caucasian, American male in his late thirties with black hair that feels like silk.”

He could see the younger officer was still smiling at him while he talked. “There is this one piece of it that lies atop of his forehead. That is the part I love to play with the most. Ah, and his eyes! They are the most gorgeous chocolate brown I have ever seen. They are always dancing with some sort of mischief,” Klink finished.

Hogan’s smile morphed into a loving, lopsided grin. “Sounds like a pretty attractive guy. But I’m taken anyway. You should see the guy I’m dating, though. He managed to snag me without even trying! I never had a chance to resist – or do anything else – before I was caught in his net.”

His friend cocked his head in curiosity at those words, wondering how Hogan saw him. “Really? What does he look like?”

“Like your boyfriend, he’s five feet, ten inches tall. He’s got a broad chest and shoulders too, and his build is kinda lanky. He’s a white German guy in his late forties, which makes him a little bit older than I am. Sometimes I like to tease him about his age because it’s fun to watch his reactions, but I’d never do it just to hurt his feelings. That’s a really mean thing to do.”

Hogan studied the older general’s face, observing that he was paying close attention. “His eyes are such a pretty blue, though. I wish you could see what an amazing color they are. They look like they’d blend in with the ocean water, and I get lost in their depths every time I look at him. Oh, and he’s balding, because what’s left of his hair is dark gray. But he’s still sexy to me anyway. You should see the way he looks wearing only _Luftwaffe_ uniform pants and boots. Just…wow,” he said with a wistful sigh. “I’m a lucky guy.”

Klink chuckled and kissed him again. The kiss lasted until they needed to breathe, making them reluctantly part. “You have quite a way with words, love. I am honored you see me that way.”

“Yeah? Thanks, Will. I could say the same about you,” Hogan said, interlacing his fingers with his friend’s while they talked.

“So, what did you say to our wonderful nephews about me that you did not want to mention this morning?” the tall German inquired.

The former POW officer studied him for a moment, the aforementioned mischief appearing in his eyes when he shook his head. “Nice try, but you’ll have to be a better interrogator than that to get any information out of me,” he said playfully.

“What – oh,” Klink said, smiling as well after it clicked that his troublemaker wanted to make this into a game. “Well, we have ways of making you talk.”

Hogan snorted and said, “That’s the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard. Come on, you can do better than that.”

“Hmmm,” remarked the older man thoughtfully, reaching out to play with the American’s hair. “I will need to think about how best to do this.”

“Don’t strain yourself, sir,” replied the American in a cheeky voice, relaxing under the German general’s touch. “That’d be – hey! That’s cheating!”

While he’d been distracting his friend by messing with his hair, Klink had slid his other hand up under Hogan’s pajama top and flicked his nipple with two fingers.

“You call it cheating, I call it a successful distraction,” he pointed out. “Now tell me what I want to know.”

“No,” the younger officer groaned, his tone one of happiness. “I’ll never tell you!”

“I do have another method to gather information, you know,” the former _Kommandant_ told his charge with a raise of his eyebrows. “Though it **does** involve your ability to sit down.”

Grinning, Hogan let go of his friend’s hand before getting to his feet. “You might as well try it, because your other way isn’t going to work,” he said, trying not to laugh.

Klink reached out and yanked down his brat’s pajama pants in the back before swatting his butt once. “How about now? Have you changed your mind yet, you troublemaker?” he inquired with a chuckle.

“That’s slightly more convincing, but I’m still not sold on the idea,” Hogan responded, crossing his arms and looking away just enough to give off a defiant illusion.

“Dear me, you **are** a resilient one,” his self-appointed disciplinarian commented before he yanked Hogan over his lap to begin spanking him like he’d requested that morning.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“You shall give me the information I want at once,” Klink ordered, giving him a smile to show he wasn’t being serious.

“Ow! Never,” the younger general replied with a shake of his head. “It’ll take more than that to get me to talk.”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“What about now?” asked the German officer, landing the last four swats to his sit spots.

“Ow, oww! Okay, I’ll tell you,” Hogan finally relented, shrugging at his friend. “Guess I can’t handle your methods of interrogation.”

“I already knew that much, Rob,” Klink replied with an eyeroll before he returned the shrug. “Now talk to me. What exactly did you tell them?”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“Oww! Not much,” his troublemaker began cheerfully. “I just told them that my goal was to see how fast I can make the rest of your hair fall out. I also said that the Iron Eagle can become a bald eagle instead if that happens. That’s why they were both giggling when I was explaining about us doing improv, and when I called you the ‘Bald Eagle’ before I corrected my accidental slip-up.”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“That was no accidental slip-up. Surely you meant accidentally on purpose,” deadpanned the former _Kommandant_ while he delivered more swats. “You have corrupted those innocent children.”

“The moment they were born, those young men weren’t innocent,” Hogan stated with an eyeroll. “Ow, ow! They’ve got you for an uncle, so how could they be?”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“ _Mmmmpf!_ Very funny, little brat,” Klink replied, making sure that each of those swats landed on his former senior POW officer’s sit spots for his cheeky remark.

“Oww! I thought it was,” the American pointed out, wiggling his body on purpose. His friend would have to grab him around the waist if he didn’t want him to fall, which was he was counting on.

“Why are you wiggling about so much, Rob? I thought that you **wanted** your bottom warmed up again tonight,” teased his self-appointed disciplinarian while he held Hogan in place securely.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“I do, but – ow! – I wanted you to grab me as well. Ow, ow! I like it when you do that,” Hogan responded sheepishly. “Oww, owww!”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“You do? Very interesting. So, are you having fun being spanked, little one?” asked Klink in an affectionate voice, tightening his hold on his friend.

“Oww, ow! Yes, of course. Oww! I’d like to stay here and do this forever. I know it’s not possible, though. Mostly because of your weird hang-up about ‘permanent damage’,” said his troublemaker with a sigh. “Ow!”

The tall German frowned and delivered the next swats to Hogan’s sit spots again. They were extra firm ones since the younger officer appeared to think so little of his own safety.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“It is not a ‘weird hang-up’, Rob. It is a valid concern!” scolded Klink.

“OW, OWW! Not really,” Hogan protested. Then he told the older man of the thoughts he’d had yesterday about the two different types of people and how they reacted to pain.

Ending the recap, he stated, “I’m in the first category when it comes to you, Will. OWW! I have been since the first punishment that – OWWW!– happened after I’d gotten the belt.”

“You must be bound and determined to send me to an early grave, love. You know I worry about you and your recklessness,” Klink remarked.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“OWW, OWW! Nah, not an early grave. Mummies have to – OW! – be a certain age before I can donate them to the museum, so you have – OWW! – at least another decade or so before – OW! – you have to worry about that,” said his former senior POW officer with a laugh.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“ _Mmmmpf!_ You are such a brat,” his self-appointed disciplinarian mock-scolded him, smiling as he continued to spank the American general.

“OWWW! And you wouldn’t have it any other way. You know that as well as I – aargh! Okay, that was a good one,” Hogan replied. The last swat he’d been given had landed on a tender spot, causing him to jerk in surprise.

“Alright, alright. Get up, love. I should think your behind is warm enough for you by this point,” stated Klink, releasing Hogan’s waist and giving him a barely-there shove.

“But I don’t want to,” his brat whined. He didn’t move, looking up at Klink and giving him his best puppy-dog eyes before requesting politely, “I’d like some more swats, please.”

The German officer shook his head. “No, Rob. Your bottom is pink enough to be noticeable right now. I do not want to hurt you.”

“Please? Pretty pretty please with cherries on top?” Hogan wheedled in his sweetest voice. “Just a couple more, Will. It’ll be perfectly fine.”

Sighing in exasperation, Klink gave him two hard swats, making sure that each one hit a sit spot. **SMACK! SMACK!**

“There you go. Now get up,” he repeated firmly.

“OW, OW! Wait, was that it?” his former senior POW officer asked in surprise.

His friend shrugged and pointed out, “You said a couple. A couple is two, so that is what I gave you. Come on, up you get.”

Hogan groaned, but he still got to his feet anyway before beginning to pout. “When I said, ‘a couple’, I didn’t literally mean ‘a couple’, love. It’s just a saying.”

With a smirk, Klink informed him, “While I find your pouting immensely cute, there is no call for it. The night does not have to be over just yet if you are not tired.”

“Really? What’s on your mind?” asked the younger general while he fixed his pajama bottoms.

“You,” replied the German officer without hesitation.

Then he blushed faintly and added, “Er…I meant we could stretch out on one of the beds and continue this conversation. I did promise you a sleepover. I know I slept in your room last night, but you were drunk on schnapps so I am not counting that.”

Hogan grinned and studied his friend for a minute before he started to laugh. “I can’t help but remember the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears,” he explained between giggles. “I **was** Papa Bear, as you know. I’ve also had a bed that was too hard and one that’s almost too soft since I’ve been in Germany. Does that mean yours will be ‘just right’?”

Shaking his head, Klink replied, “I suppose so. Are you asking me if you can spend the night in my room then?”

“Are you offering me the chance to?” his brat countered. “You’re the one who brought up the idea of a sleepover.”

“I might be. Are you planning on becoming an octopus impersonator again, little one?” inquired the former _Kommandant_ in a sly voice.

“Nope, but I guarantee you that you’ll become my teddy bear,” Hogan admitted shyly. “Is…is that okay with you?”

Klink considered that idea for a few seconds. Fall asleep with his face buried in Hogan’s neck and have his friend holding him as well? “I am not opposed to the idea. Rather, I think that would be rather enjoyable to experience.”

“What are we waiting for, then? Let’s go!” said his friend eagerly.

Then he grabbed Klink by the hand and pulled him towards where both of their bedrooms were. Meanwhile, the tall German let himself be swept up in Hogan’s obvious excitement and energy while they walked.

“Do you normally sleep by the wall or on the edge of the bed?” asked the American when they got to the older officer’s bedroom.

“The edge of it. I like to be able to react quickly should there be an emergency,” responded Klink. “And you?”

“I like being by the wall better,” Hogan answered. “Once again, we seem to complement each other perfectly. Just like with the picture frames.”

“You did mention something about them earlier at the store,” Klink said in a curious voice. “What exactly were you talking about?”

As Hogan crawled into the bed, he explained what he’d observed about them choosing the same frames, just in opposite colors. “It’s like the Chinese say: yin and yang. You’re the light to my dark, and we both have a bit of the other inside us.”

“It is possible,” the German general told him with a yawn. He took the opportunity to slip his arms around his troublemaker and pull him close. “Wait a moment…how am **I** the light one? You must have confused that somehow.”

The American officer made himself comfortable and held his friend in return. Then he placed one hand over the dueling scar on Klink’s side, tracing the line with his fingertip while he talked.

“No, I know what I said. I’m the dark one because I signed up to lead my operation, Will. I willingly joined the military because I **wanted** to participate in the war and do my bit to help out. You, on the other hand, were drafted into it. Nobody gave you the option of refusing to fight this time around, not unless you wanted to die a coward’s death.”

“Correct, but I fought in the first war as well. That one I **did** sign up for,” Klink said with a confused expression. Where was the younger man going with his line of thinking?

“I think everybody that was physically able to do it went and signed up for that one, love. According to what I learned in school, there’d never been any conflict that big before then. A lot of people were curious and just wanted to see for themselves what all the hub-bub was about. Others felt it was their duty to help their country,” he said with a shrug.

“I would’ve done it too if I’d been old enough at the time. My dad told me everybody was all gung-ho to fight, eager to prove that the United States wouldn’t let themselves be pushed around after a few of our ships were sunk by the Germans. President Wilson wanted America to remain neutral up until that point,” added Hogan.

He tilted his head up to steal a kiss, as well as to study the tall German’s expression after hearing how he saw things. “But if you really think about it – when you take everybody’s allies and motives for choosing a side out of the picture – it was ultimately a problem between Serbia and Austria-Hungary. That whole mess with the Treaty of Versailles at the end of the first war didn’t help either. Neither did the fact that Germany somehow took all the blame for everything while her allies got a slap on the wrist. We just got done seeing the results the resentment and hatred of that thing caused the world.”

Klink sighed and shook his head after he’d returned the kiss. “You do see things differently than most people do, love. That is one of your more endearing qualities.”

“One of them? What are the others?” the American asked playfully.

“I will not tell you. You do not need a swelled head,” his self-appointed disciplinarian teased.

“Aww, you’re no fun,” pouted Hogan. He stuck out his lower lip in a full pout, which was ruined when he felt a gentle swat to his rear end. **SMACK!**

“Ow! Hey, no fair messing with me like that,” he complained.

Klink gave him a calculating look and raised his eyebrows. “I was not messing with you, I was attempting to redirect your attention.”

“Sounds like fun,” Hogan said. He smiled and asked, “Where are you trying to redirect it to, though?”

“To the sound of my voice,” the former _Kommandant_ replied. “For once in your life, cooperate with a directive when I give it to you. Said directive is to put that witty mouth – and tongue – to better use by kissing me instead of talking.”

“Yes sir,” his brat responded with a grin. Then he did exactly that, trading kisses with Klink back and forth until both of them were sleepy.

The tall German reached over to turn out the light before grabbing his pillow and sliding down the bed somewhat. Then he buried his face in Hogan’s neck and gave a small sigh.

“Ah, this is nice. I shall sleep like this tonight,” he decided.

His former senior POW officer smiled and placed his chin on top of his friend’s head before closing his eyes. He gave the older general a brief hug and said, “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, my little brat. Be sure to have pleasant dreams,” replied Klink after hugging him back. Yes, happiness was indeed a nice change from the years of bloodshed and anguish he’d already been through. And hopefully it would last a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Thumb war is a game kids play when they clasp hands and use only one thumb. The object is to pin their thumb with yours before they can do it to you. The matches generally commence with “One, two, three, four. I declare a thumb war.”**
> 
> **I know the nipples aren’t typically a sensitive area for men, but I’ve met some that are unusual and do have that as a ‘hot spot’. The two generals have never been normal in any sense of the word, so they got to be part of that group. :) That will also be one of the primary ways of how they cause each other to experience pleasure in further chapters.**
> 
> **I used a fake phone number generator to get the generals’ phone number.**
> 
> **Cars weren’t required to have seat belts until the 1970s, so the ones in 1940s Germany wouldn’t have had them.**


	2. Igniting The Coals Of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Klink and Hogan have figured out where they stand, they decide to explore it. But what does two bad days have to do with anything?
> 
>  **Warning: This is the porn chapter from all the lust that’s been building up since April of 1944 (the last year and a half), which means there are very explicit sexual acts within!**
> 
> While almost all of the other chapters will have them at some point too, this is the only one that’s about 90% porn. But keep in mind neither of them have gotten any action for the last three years, so it’s to be expected.
> 
> So if you’re not comfortable reading about that kind of thing, you should stop reading the story now. If you’re still with me, it’d be an excellent idea to read this particular chapter when you’re alone. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Any words with a * in front of them are lines directly from the show._  
> **  
>  _Luftwaffe_ = The German name for their Air Force  
>  _Dummkopf_ = Idiot  
>  _Danke_ = Thank you  
>  _Kommandant_ = Commander  
>  _Mein Gott_ = My God  
>  _Bitte_ = Please

**_ Turning a bad day into a good night… _ **

It’d been two months since they’d finally admitted how they felt to one another, with summer starting to wind down now that it was the end of August. And Hogan couldn’t have been happier about that part of his life. Being as neither one of them wanted to see anyone else, they’d decided to date exclusively each other while they figured out where to go from here. Reluctantly, he’d written his mother a letter informing her of the news so he wouldn’t have to hear her gloat on the phone.

The letter he’d gotten back had been a normal letter, at least on one side of the paper. On the other side, four words written in all capital letters – and underlined twice – took up the entire page: ‘I told you so!’

He still hadn’t received a response from Carter yet, but his mom had told him in her letter that the U.S. Postal Service had been having a lot of problems lately. He just figured it’d show up sooner or later.

Being as they were still saving up money to buy a car – and they’d had to give back their loaner one – they’d been getting a ride to and from their job site. At least they were able to borrow a vehicle twice a month to go shopping. The nearest store was a mile away, and that was a decent walk when one was carrying groceries and other items.

Besides that, they were both the type of people who preferred to save money rather than spend it, so the fund was growing quickly. They had enough to get a car by the end of this month too, as long as nothing unexpected happened.

Not surprisingly, General Walters had given orders to have paired him and Klink together as a team all the time when they’d first working. Which was great and all normally, but today had been the exception. Klink had been needed somewhere else due to a language barrier, so Hogan had been paired with somebody else for the day.

The officer in question had been an American lieutenant colonel by the name of Josh Richards, who’d been a complete asshole. There were a few times when Hogan had debated knocking him out cold and stashing him somewhere behind the rubble for the day, but he’d managed to restrain himself for two reasons. The first one was that he wanted to keep his job and not be arrested for assault. The second one was that when Richards had run his mouth the first time, his behind had still been warmed up from the reminder spanking he’d received that morning.

The former senior POW officer had requested to receive them twice a day – every day – two days after they’d come clean to each other regarding their feelings. Whether his self-appointed disciplinarian thought he was an oddball or not didn’t matter overly much to him, but the results **did.**

He’d long since found that they helped keep him focused and on track, which made things run far more smoothly for him. He’d also never been gladder for that foresight than he’d been today. Without it, he would’ve been sitting in a jail cell right now, instead of on the couch in his pajamas after a shower.

He was waiting to hear the sound of their ride dropping Klink off, which he hadn’t heard so far. So it was a shock when the sound he finally heard was one of the key in the lock instead. Then the door opened, revealing his boyfriend after he’d stepped inside. His uniform was dirty from a hard day’s work, and he appeared to be highly agitated for some reason.

“Hi, Will. How’d you get home so quick when you were supposed to be working late tonight? Our ride dropped me off earlier, but they’re not due back to pick you up for another half-hour,” Hogan asked curiously.

“Hello, Rob. I know that, yet I have already told them not to bother with it. I preferred to walk home tonight instead as I needed to clear my head,” Klink explained, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Giving his friend the hairy eyeball, Hogan remarked, “You **walked** home? But that’s three miles! Are you nuts?”

“You seem to forget, troublemaker, that I am a member of the _Luftwaffe._ Three miles was what we walked each day if the drill instructor was feeling **generous.** Typically, it was five miles instead, in addition to the usual things one learns in boot camp,” the former _Kommandant_ informed him.

Hogan grimaced. “Geez, that’s a long way to walk every day. Anyways, why’d you need to clear your head? Are you feeling okay?” he asked in a concerned tone of voice.

“Other than being addicted to you? Yes. That is another reason why I decided to walk home, to rid myself of those addictive feelings. That way, I could experience them anew for the first time when I got here,” said Klink with a small smile.

“Aww. That’s sweet of you, love,” responded the American. “So how was work where you were at today? I know you were needed elsewhere because somebody only spoke a little bit of German, but that’s all I was told before you were yanked away from my side.”

“I have had a bad day, due to the fact that American officer I was working alongside was an utter _dummkopf._ He did not speak only a **little bit** of German, Rob. He did not speak **any** German. How can one not speak a word of German when they are stationed in Germany? I do not understand that at all,” the older man replied, sounding frustrated at the very concept.

“Ouch, that had to have been rough,” Hogan said before he filled his friend in on how his day had gone.

“So other than wanting to clear your head, why’d you walk home? Or did you just want some exercise?” he asked.

“Exercise was only a side benefit. I also walked home because I had no desire to snap at you in anger on accident,” said Klink. “Being in a foul mood because someone else made me angry is no excuse for that.”

“I appreciate – oof!” grunted the younger man as he was slammed into the wall. When he felt Klink’s tongue caress his lips, he parted them to enjoy a French kiss with his friend-turned-boyfriend.

“Well, **this** evening is off to a promising start,” Hogan remarked once they’d come up for air, giving the tall German his lopsided grin.

“I’ve got to tell you though, my butt being warmed up by the ‘reminder’ spanking you gave me before we went to work today was the only thing that kept my temper in check with Richards. After all, I didn’t want a punishment one later on when you inevitably found out that I did something stupid,” the younger general stated sheepishly. “I knew as soon you learned of said incident, I’d be in trouble the moment we got home.”

“I will admit that you are slowly learning discipline, which is very good. But how would I ever learn of anything like that? It is not as if anybody else would inform me of such a thing,” inquired his self-appointed disciplinarian in a curious tone, wondering how his troublemaker had come to that conclusion.

“You’d hear it directly from me, because I’d feel guilty and end up spilling the beans about it anyways. I can’t seem to keep my mouth shut about anything around you when I know that I’ve messed up. I used to be an excellent liar until we began this arrangement, and now those skills have gone totally out the window,” his brat replied with an annoyed huff.

With a grin and a shrug, Klink said, “Either way, that works for me. But tell me, love, how would you feel about erotic torture as a form of stress relief for you tonight? Er…you **do** know what that is, correct?”

Hogan had been busy willing away his erection while the German officer was talking, the same way he’d been doing several times a day since the first day of summer. Thus it was no surprise when he only heard some of what had been asked of him, so he frowned as he cocked his head.

“Could you repeat that, please? I know I had to have missed something, because all I heard were the words ‘torture’ and ‘stress relief,” he said.

“You missed almost all of that, Rob. Do try and pay attention this time,” his boyfriend admonished him before he repeated the questions.

Sighing, Hogan replied, “I don’t know what that is, so I’m not sure how I’d feel about it. What’s ‘erotic torture’?”

With a smirk, Klink told him. “Erotic torture is the art of teasing your partner unmercifully. You do not stop or give the other one any chance to recover, not until they climax at least twice in a relatively short period of time. All in one night, of course. You should also know that I happen to be quite accomplished at performing it. Does that sound like something you would like to try tonight?”

Nodding slowly as the vivid X-rated visions flashed in his mind, his mouth went dry as the former senior POW officer croaked out, “ **Hell** yes. Where did you learn that type of thing?”

“I have many skills of which you do not know about, Rob. And believe me, I will enjoy demonstrating all of them to you in time,” his self-appointed disciplinarian responded before he swatted him once on the butt.

**SMACK!**

“You should know by now to watch your mouth, little one,” he added.

“Sorry,” Hogan apologized. “The swear words still slip out on occasion.”

Klink looked him up and down slowly, nodding slightly when he came to a decision. “I will see if I can fix that that by leaving you speechless. Now, kindly go up to our storage room to wait for me while I shower and change. I will join you shortly.”

“You got it, Will,” responded the American general, beginning to climb the stairs. He wasn’t sure quite what to expect from this ‘erotic torture’ tonight, but it was already shaping up to be interesting.

When he reached the room in question, he made his way to the bed and sat down on it. Then he took a good look around while he waited for his boyfriend. There was a chair near the bed, presumably for Klink to sit on while he was doing whatever he decided to do. And there was a nightstand and a lamp as well, of course.

But other than those things, the only other furniture was a medium-sized wooden chest in the corner. The wood was painted a light blue, which made sense since blue in general was the main color of the _Luftwaffe._ Judging by what he could see of the chest from his current position, it appeared to be made out of oak.

Yet footsteps on the stairs distracted him from his thoughts, and he could only conclude that his friend took the world’s fastest showers. _Well, he’s an officer just like me,_ he thought. _We **do** tend to move pretty quickly when we feel it’s necessary._

As the German officer entered the room, Hogan let out a low groan. He was dressed in only a pair of his colonel’s uniform pants and a pair of jackboots again. The mere sight of that outfit caused his cock to become very interested all of a sudden.

“Is there something wrong, Rob?” inquired Klink, raising his eyebrows at the sound.

“Yeah, you’re not playing fair at all,” the younger man responded. “If you’re going to be dressed like that, you just made your ‘erotic torture’ thing a lot easier for yourself.”

The former _Kommandant_ smiled. “Yes, I deduced the fact that you thought I looked nice the night you said I should go to the Hofbrau dressed this way to attract a woman, and again the day after you kissed me. So I thought I would see if you still felt the same way…or if you had changed your mind.”

Grinning, Hogan told him, “I didn’t change my mind, love. However, the phrase ‘finger-licking delicious’ applies to you right now.”

 _“Danke,”_ replied Klink, puffing out his chest out like a peacock.

Hogan rolled his eyes at the semi-familiar sight but said nothing else, choosing instead to wait for some more details about tonight’s game.

“Since you are not familiar with this sort of thing, I shall explain my end goal for tonight. Well, it is actually the end goal **any** time we do this. But let us take it one evening at a time,” his boyfriend chuckled.

“I can honestly say that you’ve got my complete attention right now,” remarked the American. He was taking in the visual feast for his eyes – and trying not to drool – while he listened.

“The goal I have in mind is for you to scream my name at least once at the time of your climax,” Klink explained calmly, like that was something a person would say at any other time. “Preferably more, but once is the minimum requirement during each time you are granted some relief. Or else...”

Raising his eyebrows when his friend trailed off, Hogan asked, “Or else what?”

“I will continue to tease you relentlessly, causing you to orgasm **repeatedly** until you ache from doing it so much in a short period of time. And then I will do it still again until you get it right,” Klink stated.

Hogan considered those words for a minute. Being as he didn’t believe that the older man could back up his claim, he decided to take it as a challenge. “Oh, okay. Is there anything else I should know?”

“Yes. You are to be fully nude and restrained on the bed, of course, but you will be lying on your back. The fact that you will be helpless to stop me in any way is what makes it so fun. And it will force you to give up that control you hold onto so tightly, Rob,” explained the former _Kommandant,_ sounding almost giddy about the whole concept. 

“In addition to that, it should also bring about a rather nice emotional release. Or you will become exhausted from everything that happens to you. Either way, you will de-stress eventually. My job is to provide that for you tonight, while yours is to lie there and enjoy it. Oh, and you need to call out the word ‘red’ if there is something that you truly do not like. That is everything I can think of,” he added with a shrug.

“So get naked, lie down, let you tie me up, relax and enjoy what you’re doing, call out your name at least once during my climax, and call out the word ‘red’ if you do something I can’t stand,” the former senior POW officer summarized with a smile. “Did I get everything right?”

“Yes. Do you have a problem with any of that?” Klink asked.

“Nope. I think it’s kinky as all get-out, but I’m willing to give it a shot,” Hogan confirmed with a wink.

With a wicked smile, the tall German told him, “Excellent. After all, this is supposed to be a pleasant experience. Other than calling out that word for something, you will be completely at my mercy tonight.”

“I can’t wait,” admitted Hogan, returning the smile. “This sounds like a lot of fun.”

“It will be,” his boyfriend promised. “Now remove your clothing and get on the bed while I gather what I need to do this.”

“Yes sir,” said Hogan cheekily before he began to remove his clothes. He could honestly say he’d never played a game like this before. But it was still shaping up to be an interesting evening anyways!

**_ The first round of pleasure… _ **

Once his brat was on the bed and completely restrained, Klink grabbed the things he’d grabbed out of wooden chest before he took his time enjoying the view. Hogan was tied spread-eagle on his back, already half-hard. Yet he became fully erect when he saw his boyfriend appear to glide toward him, clearly indicating that he was enjoying what he was seeing.

“My word, you **do** seem to have a problem here,” Klink said in a husky voice before he touched the American’s member. “I think I should do something about this. Perhaps I can even help you take care of it. What say you, Rob?”

Hogan nodded when he looked up at the older general. “I think I’ve gotta agree with you there. But while you can do whatever you like to me, you should know I’m not easily broken,” he said confidently.

He’d already decided while they’d been talking that he would try to avoid making any sounds of pleasure at all until he came. While he wasn’t sure if he’d succeed or not, it was worth a try. And **talking** wasn’t a sound of pleasure. Based on the rules he’d set for himself tonight, he could still ask questions.

“You are going to do this the hard way, then?” inquired the German as the wicked smile returned.

“Maybe. Then again, maybe not,” Hogan replied, his tone one of non-commitment.

“Ah, excellent. I was hoping you would do that, since it makes things far more fun for me,” Klink remarked with a low chuckle.

Hogan’s eyes widened slightly when his boyfriend picked up a faux fur boa. “So, what are you going to do with that?”

“You will see soon enough,” his self-appointed disciplinarian responded, the chuckle turning into an evil laugh. Then he draped it between Hogan’s legs and leisurely dragged it upward.

The fur sensitized his skin and caused a zing of pleasure to shoot through him, making Hogan having to bite his lip to keep from making any noise. Somehow, that had both tickled **and** made him feel good.

“Ah-ah-ah. You do not get to cheat that way, love,” Klink said. Then he shook his head and trailed the fur across his brat’s naked body.

The former senior POW officer squirmed under the touch, fighting to keep from making a sound while he made sure to keep his mouth clamped shut. Damnmit, that really tickled!

“What is the matter? Are you ticklish?” asked the older man after he’d gently fondled Hogan.

“No!” his boyfriend said defiantly, even though that was a complete lie.

“The fur just felt kinda strange, that’s all,” he added, jerking in surprise from having his testicles played with.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love your stubbornness, Rob? It does make life more interesting,” Klink confessed once he’d set down the fur boa.

“You might have mentioned it once or twice,” Hogan informed him through gritted teeth.

Klink was trailing kisses up his torso now after having begun them right at the pelvic line. Yet his mouth hadn’t touched where he really wanted it to, which was anywhere on his, Robert’s, cock. Said body part was also pressed rigidly up against his belly, being sadly ignored while his boyfriend occupied himself elsewhere.

“Hmmm, are you still biting your lip? You need to stop doing that, troublemaker. I know you like what I am doing to you,” he teased.

Hogan only shook his head in reply. He knew himself well enough to know if he did that, he’d be lost.

“Alright, you asked for it,” growled Klink.

He kept his mouth within kissing range and lightly pinched both of Hogan’s nipples, kissing him while he did it in order to swallow the gasp of surprise.

“Give in, love. You will not be able to remain silent anyhow, so relax and enjoy what I am doing to you instead,” suggested his self-appointed disciplinarian.

He ran his hands along Hogan’s stomach, carefully exploring the muscles there. “It is so not hard to do. Besides, I would love to hear your cries of pleasure.”

For lack of a better way to express himself, the younger man began to squirm around again. And the squirming only increased when Klink’s slender hands reached his pecs.

“Oh dear, why are you moving around so much? Is there something here you are afraid I might touch? Something…extra-sensitive, perhaps?” the German general inquired, running the pads of his thumbs over the stiff points on them and smirking.

Hogan pressed his lips together in a thin line to avoid making any noise. Though despite his best efforts to hold it back, a small “Mmmm,” of happiness slipped out anyway.

“Ah, there **is** something here of that nature,” whispered Klink. “Let me see if I can guess where it is.”

He lowered his head to nibble on Hogan’s neck, thoroughly enjoying the way his brat’s body was reacting to him. Yet when the former senior POW officer tried to hunch in on himself to protect it, he found that the restraints prevented him from doing so. Klink only chuckled and pressed a kiss to his jawline before heading back to his chest.

“I see that was not the correct area. Never fear, I shall try again,” the older man announced.

Then he licked both of his index finger and thumbs. Afterwards, he used them to make sure the nipples were wet with saliva before he blew on each one in turn.

The American bucked wildly in the restraints at the dual sensations of warm and cold, barely managing to hold back a moan.

 _Shit, that feels **amazing!** Where’d Will learn all these tricks?_ he wondered.

“I do believe I am on the right track,” remarked Klink in a thoughtful voice. “Hmmm…I wonder what would happen if I did something else?”

With that, he lowered his head to take one of them in his mouth, sucking and pulling on it with his teeth. Simultaneously, he used his free hand to reach down and run one fingernail along the over-sensitized head of his boyfriend’s member.

Being as he was unable to hold himself back anymore, Hogan cried out, “Oh my God, **yes!** But pay attention to the rest of my body too, Will. You’re killing me here.”

“Decided to give in at last, have you?” his self-appointed disciplinarian asked in a playful voice. “You did manage to hold out for quite a while, though. I admit to being impressed by your self-control.”

“Never mind being impressed right now, just focus on what you’ve been doing!” moaned the younger general while he thrust his hips upwards. “I need some release!”

“Oh no, no, no. **I** am in charge of whether or not you find any relief tonight, remember? Just for that demand, I am going to tease you some more before I permit you to orgasm,” Klink informed him with a low laugh.

“No, please! Just let me – ohhhhh,” Hogan groaned.

The tall German had just used his tongue to press on a small bundle of sensitive nerves, the ones right under the head of his cock called the frenulum.

“I take it you liked that? Or would you prefer this instead?” inquired Klink.

He grinned and took Hogan into his mouth to demonstrate his oral talents.

“Yes, I – ahhhhh! Please, **please!** ” said his troublemaker in frustration. “I’ll cooperate with you next time, I promise!”

“That is admirable, but it is a little late for promises,” the former _Kommandant_ causally remarked once he’d let the firm appendage slip from his mouth.

Being as there was a large temperature difference between the warmth of his mouth and the air in the room, the action made Hogan shudder with pleasure.

“Aaagh! Please give me some relief, Will. Doesn’t your name work for you now? How about a title instead? Love? Honey? Sweetheart? Sir? Just pick one and I’ll call you that instead!” he exclaimed.

“You are so adorable when you beg like this,” Klink told him, sounding entirely too happy about that before he moved away from the younger man’s member. “It makes you sound submissive, which is a very good thing. I do like it when you act that way towards me.”

After hearing that, Hogan took what he’d been told and ran with it. As long as this night ended with him finding his release, he really didn’t care **what** he had to say right now.

“Thank you, sir! Please, have a little bit of mercy on me,” he pleaded.

Damn it all if he wasn’t incredibly turned on right now by what the tall German was doing to him. Who could’ve guessed that Wilhelm Klink’s skills were so refined in the bedroom?

His self-appointed disciplinarian shook his head and picked up the feather duster. “But I have not used this on you yet,” he pointed out. “I would hate to feel like we neglected something in our little game.”

Taking great pride in the fact **he** was the reason Hogan was enjoying tormented bliss right now, he briefly fondled the sac again. Then he ran the feather duster all the way up his troublemaker’s body and back down it again slowly. He also made sure to follow every spot it touched with a kiss.

On Hogan’s end, it felt like forever before the pleasurable sensations blinding him faded enough to where he could see again. He was certain that he would die if he didn’t orgasm within the next few seconds. Yet he was still breathing a few minutes later, albeit with an erection to end all erections.

Though he was doing his damnedest to solve that problem, his boyfriend was an expert at dialing back the pleasure right before he could hit that sweet point. And the constant changing of which ‘hot spots’ he focused on kept Hogan from achieving his goal. With no end to their game in sight, he found himself trying to strike a deal before he developed ‘blue balls’.

“Sir, please! I’ll do whatever you want, anything at all! Just please, **please** let me orgasm!” he mewled pathetically.

He was thrashing around on the bed while he bargained, trying to find a way to solve his latest dilemma. His favorite body part literally ached from being so turned on, which was starting to become painful. And not in a pleasant way either!

“Anything at all, you say?” teased Klink while he pretended to consider those words. “What about if it is something you do not want to do?”

“I don’t care!” the American gasped, bucking his hips again and thrusting against the air. “I’ll do it anyway!”

“Can I hold that favor in reserve for a different time?” asked the older man, his tone still a teasing one.

He picked up the fur boa again and ran it lightly under the sac, wondering how desperate his former senior POW officer was to make such an offer.

“ **YES!** Anything you want!” Hogan squealed. His body was beginning to shake from sensory overload, so he needed release before he spontaneously combusted. “Please, **please!** ”

“I suppose since you have been good, I will permit you to climax now,” remarked Klink huskily.

He definitely loved this new side of Hogan that he was seeing. He also decided that he wanted to taste the very essence of his boyfriend when the time arrived. So he took the stiff member into his mouth again, making sure to hum a song that was heavy on the bass.

The combination of having said body part sucked on and the vibrations from the humming tipped him over the edge. Hogan himself wasn’t even sure what he yelled out when he came. He was too busy trying to buck his hips to ride the wave, despite the feel of the German general’s hands holding them down.

Klink felt quite accomplished as he continued to hum. He kept a firm suction around the base, swirling his tongue lightly around the head and swallowing. Once Hogan had finished, he stopped humming and gave a final pull, opening his mouth with a slight popping sound.

**_ Recovery, part one… _ **

_Holy hell, that was the most intense thing I’ve ever experienced in my life!_ Hogan thought.

He felt boneless while he panted for breath. Since he could feel Klink sit down next to him, he tried to look up and focus through fluttering eyelashes.

“Did you have fun?” asked the former _Kommandant,_ wearing an altogether too-smug expression from the reactions he’d gotten via his teasing.

“Yeah,” Hogan croaked. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“No, but it would be an excellent way to go out if I was,” replied Klink with a laugh. “Besides, we already decided that I am either going to keep you around or sell you to the pet store as a breeding stud, as they would pay handsomely for an American general. Remember that conversation?”

“Yeah. But when I’m on my deathbed, just do that again. I’ll go out with the biggest smile in the world on my face,” he mumbled, shutting his eyes while he tried to focus on recovering.

Shaking his head in amusement with the younger man’s idea of an ideal death, Klink stated, “I do hope you have a good heart, however, as you will need it for the second round.”

Hogan’s eyes flew open at the words ‘second round’ as he exclaimed, “ **Second** round? Right now? You really **are** trying to kill me!”

“No, I am not. Yet you did not meet the requirement,” his boyfriend explained. “You did not call out my name during your orgasm. Thus, it is now time for round two.”

“What? I called out your name at least once while you were busy trying to give me a heart attack,” Hogan countered. “Pretty sure that counts as attempted murder, even if it was really enjoyable.”

“But did you do it at the peak of everything? That is the important part,” Klink inquired, a smile appearing on his face from his brat’s theatrics.

“I –” The former senior POW officer cut himself off as he tried to remember if he had or not.

“I remember yelling out something at that point, but I’m not sure what it was,” he said sheepishly.

“Neither am I, Rob. However, I **am** certain it was not either ‘Wilhelm’ or ‘Will’, meaning you forfeit your victory. In other words, prepare yourself for some more fun,” responded the tall German, letting out a wicked laugh and picking up a blindfold.

Hogan looked at it apprehensively, unsure if he should be concerned right now or not. “What’s with the blindfold?”

The older looked into the chocolate brown eyes he found so mesmerizing as he explained what it was for. “When one sense goes out, the other ones become heightened to help compensate for the loss. Things like blindfolds, ear plugs and the like during erotic activities simulate the loss of those senses, enabling us to feel pleasure to a greater degree.”

After considering the concept, the American nodded. Then he obediently lifting his head so the elastic strap could be placed around it. Once his eyes were shrouded in complete darkness, he asked, “Now what?”

Klink traced his jawline softly while he answered the question. “Now we will try this again. I can cause your body to react this way all night long – as I am enjoying myself immensely – even if **you** cannot handle it for the same amount of time. So you might want to remember what you are supposed to say this time, alright?”

Hogan let out a resigned sigh before saying, “Got it. But if I drop dead from pleasure overload, **you** get to explain this to my parents.”

Not that he actually thought someone could be killed that way, but fate seemed to like throwing him a curveball. He’d long ago accepted that if something was strange and unusual, it was bound to happen to him sooner or later.

**_ A second round of pleasure… _ **

“I understand, Rob, though you do not have to sound so depressed right now. I promise you will not die,” his self-appointed disciplinarian chuckled.

Then he picked up the feather duster again and ran it along Hogan’s inner thigh.

“Eeep! That tickles,” the younger general squeaked, jerking in surprise.

“Ah, my mistake. The feathers were not supposed to do that,” Klink informed him, running it along the head of his member instead. “Does it still tickle?”

“Mmmm, no. It actually feels really good,” Hogan admitted.

The former _Kommandant_ watched the limp appendage he was looking at become fully erect again in front of his eyes and commented, “You have a very hasty recovery time, love.”

“Thanks, it’s always been – ahhhhh,” said Hogan, cutting himself off with a moan when Klink decided to mess with his frenulum again.

Changing the target of his erotic assault, the older officer set down the feather duster. Using one fingernail to lightly graze the head again, he successfully elicited a twitch from the American’s cock. Afterwards, he gently rolled Hogan’s balls in one hand and stroked the skin of his inner thigh with the other one.

“That’s pretty nice,” his former senior POW officer complimented him, squirming just a little bit when he spoke.

“If you can still form coherent words, I am not doing my job correctly,” Klink remarked before he stopped what he was doing.

He picked up the fur boa and nibbled on Hogan’s neck. Even though his troublemaker tried to become a turtle impersonator again when he did so, the attempt failed just as the one before it had.

“Ohhhhh, no! Not my neck,” Hogan requested while he squirmed around. “It’s sensitive, you know.”

“I am aware of that,” replied Klink, flicking his boyfriend’s nipple with his tongue instead. “So is this,” he whispered huskily.

“Aaagh, that’s even worse!” groaned the American general. “Don’t be a tease, Will.”

“I do believe I prefer to be called something else, and that is not it,” Klink told him. “Try again...or I will leave you tied up to suffer in this state while I watch you from afar.”

“That’s blackmail!” his brat protested, trying to push upwards with his chest muscles despite the protest. Though unlike his hips, they didn’t have that kind of range.

The older man became perfectly still. “I am waiting for you to make up your mind, Rob. You should also know that I do not have much patience, so decide quickly.”

“Okay, okay! Don’t be a tease, **sir,** ” Hogan amended.

“Much better. Now, I believe that you **wanted** me to be a tease? I can do that,” said Klink playfully.

He had misunderstood what his boyfriend had said on purpose, running the boa over one nipple while he used his mouth to play with the other one.

“That’s not what I – yesssss,” moaned Hogan. Damn, the pleasure was already starting to build throughout his body from Klink’s actions. “More, more!”

The tall German gave a dirty chuckle. “Demanding tonight, I see,” he remarked.

Then he shifted his focus to sucking on the one the boa had been teasing, running his fingers up the American’s shaft while he did it.

“No! Go back to where you were,” Hogan said desperately.

It seemed like the former _Kommandant_ was bound and determined to tease him mercilessly yet again. He’d thought Klink was going to grant him a quick climax this time, but apparently not.

“I do not think I want to right now,” the older general told him before he gave his boyfriend a kiss.

“Sir, **please!** ” Hogan said. “That’s not very nice of you!”

“I never claimed I was nice to begin with, my love. You are the one who keeps claiming that, not me,” Klink pointed out, running his hands and the boa along his troublemaker’s stomach muscles again.

The younger man groaned, thrashing about in pleasurable agony. Being as he was having the most fun he’d had in a long while, Klink went down on his boyfriend again. He also made sure that the boa caressed his testicles while he did it. The combined effect caused Hogan to begin begging for release once more.

“Please give me some relief!” he pleaded.

Klink ran his fingers lightly along his brat’s neck. “No. I am enjoying myself far too much at the moment to let that happen yet,” he responded.

Hogan squirmed in the restraints even more, making various noises of enjoyment and putting his chest right where Klink had hoped he would. Then he pinched both nipples at the same time, drawing a gasp from Hogan.

“Yes, **yes!** ” the American cried out, his voice showcasing the ecstasy that he was experiencing.

“I am going to assume by that eloquent comment that you are enjoying yourself as well,” Klink commented wryly while he continued to tease and torment his former senior POW officer. “Tell me exactly what you would like, Rob.”

“An orgasm…more of what you were just doing…I don’t even know!” Hogan replied, sounding frustrated from being denied any relief so far. “Just do **something!** ”

“You do not know? How can you not know?” Klink asked him, deciding that maybe he’d better give his boyfriend’s neglected cock some attention for a change.

“I…can’t…think….ohhhhh,” Hogan gritted out, his sentence turning into a happy sigh when the older general slowly began to move his head up and down.

Klink stopped playing with his brat at that point long enough to consider his next move. “I could just leave you like this, come to think of it. All tied up and helpless, on the brink of your release but unable to actually get there. Then I can see for myself just how well you can ‘will away’ an erection. I think it might be fun,” he stated, a mocking smile appearing on his lips.

“No, don’t do that to me,” protested his troublemaker as he thrust his hips upward, trying desperately to make his body touch Klink’s mouth in some way.

“Why not, love? You are the one who told me it was a new ability of yours. I merely want to make sure that your skills stay sharp,” his boyfriend replied in a casual tone.

He made sure he was just out of Hogan’s reach before his smile morphed a grin.

“And once you have your erection about halfway gone, I can torment you some more until you are right back to where you are now. Over and over, until you do not know your own name anymore. What do you think of that plan?” he inquired, lightly licking the head of the American’s member.

Hogan squirmed like mad in the restraints, the light flick of Klink’s tongue already driving him up the wall when he answered.

“That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard! Please, let me climax,” he begged pitifully. “I’ve tried to behave for you, haven’t I?”

“True,” his self-appointed disciplinarian conceded in a thoughtful tone. “But you have also been very stubborn tonight. At first you did not want to even **acknowledge** the pleasure I was giving you. Then you refused to do as you were instructed the last time you came.”

Moving upward, he took satisfaction in Hogan’s frustrated growl while he nibbled on the younger general’s neck. Then he tweaked his boyfriend’s nipples again. He’d previously observed that they seemed to be a weak spot for his brat. Weak spots meant an advantage for him, something to be exploited as much as possible.

“Still, I am a fair man. I will give you another chance to cooperate with me,” he said playfully. “But only one, love. If you fail to obey my directions this time, I will follow through with the previously stated idea. Does that sound fair to you?”

“Yes, **yes!** Whatever you say, sir!” wailed Hogan.

“Somehow, I had a feeling you might agree with me,” teased Klink, giving the younger man a quick kiss and removing the blindfold. “Alright, alright. I shall grant your request just this one time. Do make certain that I can hear you say my name, however, or it does not count. Understood, Rob?”

Mewling and blinking at the sudden light that hit his eyes, the former senior POW officer replied, “Yes, just **please!** Don’t leave me hanging like this.”

Klink gave no verbal reply to his boyfriend, opting instead to give a physical one. Returning to the main source of Hogan’s frustration, he swirled his tongue around the head of the shaft again. Enjoying the pleasured moans his actions were causing, he pressed a slender finger on the frenulum before moving his hand to firmly jerk the shaft itself a few times.

Hogan’s eyes rolled back in his head, the rough motion causing the remainder of his self-control to be shredded.

“Wilhelm!” he cried out, bucking his hips while the orgasm ripped through him in waves. “Oh my God, Wilhelm, yes! **Yes!** ”

**_ Recovery, part two… _ **

Smirking, Klink sat back and watched the show until it was over. Then he undid the restraints so that his troublemaker could move again.

“ _Danke._ Always good to know that my skills are appreciated,” he said.

Looking exceptionally pleased with himself, he laid down on the bed facing his brat and asked, “I take it you enjoyed yourself both times, my love?”

“Uh-huh,” Hogan slurred. He knew he probably sounded like he was drunk, but he didn’t care. “Wow. Where did you learn to do all of that?”

“I have many skills in the bedroom. I may not be good at anything else other than this and being a pilot, but I have never had a complaint yet,” the older general informed him with a shrug. And for once, he didn’t appear to be bragging.

“I can see why, because I’m not complaining either. That was super intense,” Hogan told him, still slurring his words slightly.

After feeling something poking him in the hip, he looked down and smiled when he saw what it was. “Would you like some assistance with your ‘problem’?”

His boyfriend gave him a soft smile. “That depends. Do you think you can handle taking care of me tonight?” he inquired.

Hogan considered that for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. Um, that is as soon as I remember how to walk again. But hopefully I should be okay in a few minutes.”

“Remember how to walk again? The pleasure could not have been anything you have not had done to you before, Rob,” the tall German stated, wearing a bewildered expression. “You have said before that you are – **were,** I suppose – a ladies’ man. Are you trying to tell me none of the women you have been intimate with were able to do what I just did?”

“Uh…no,” replied the former senior POW officer with a shrug. “As to your other statement, you literally made my eyes roll back in my head both times. You’re lucky I’m not permanently cross-eyed now,” he chuckled.

“Oh,” said Klink as he nodded. “That is good to know. But do not feel as if you need to return the favor this evening if you cannot handle it. There will be other nights for us to have fun as well.”

Recovered enough by now to sit up, Hogan gave him a knowing smile. “And lose out on the chance for some immediate revenge? I don’t think so, Will. But it was a nice try.”

The older man shook his head in amusement. “I was afraid of that. Have I ever told you that you are silly, my troublemaker?”

“Maybe on a **few** occasions here and there. But this troublemaker is gonna make you scream **his** name in pleasure now. Which, for this particular occasion, is Robert. Not Rob,” Hogan said confidently.

“You sound quite sure of yourself, love,” Klink remarked as he rolled his eyes.

“Look, I might not have ever been with a man before, but I’m a quick study,” replied his brat. “If nothing else, I know what makes **me** feel good. It can’t be that hard to mimic, right?”

“What?” asked the former _Kommandant_ in astonishment after he’d sat up. “I thought you said that you were bisexual.”

“I am. But since I usually like women more than men, I’ve never done anything more than kiss a man before,” Hogan confessed.

“Why not?” Klink inquired. “Most people who are bisexual have done more than simply kiss those of the same sex.”

“Well, besides liking the same gender being illegal and all, relationships usually lead to intercourse. And I'd always figured sodomy would hurt,” responded the younger general.

“Are you telling me you did not consider that issue before jumping headfirst into this with me?” asked Klink slowly, wondering if he needed to get angry yet or not. That decision would be made based off the next thing his troublemaker said.

“Oh, I considered it plenty. Actually, I’ve probably **over** -considered it if I’m being totally honest. I’m just not worried about that problem with you. I know you pretty well by now, and I trust you completely. When the time comes, I have complete faith that you’ll make sure I’m…um…properly prepared for it,” replied Hogan before he blushed.

“I…you would be right to place your faith in me,” said Klink. Then he sighed.

“But how do you know if I have been with other men? For all you know, I could have honed my skills by bedding women. That would be the logical assumption for a person to make,” he reasoned.

His boyfriend gave him a ‘are you serious?’ look while he talked. “Unless women have an extra body part that I’ve overlooked every time I’ve been with one, that’s not the case. Besides, you’re entirely too familiar with the male anatomy and how to get quick results using it. So unless you’re secretly a contortionist, you’ve given yourself away.”

“No, I am not that limber. You are correct in deducing that I have been with a man before. A few of them, actually,” the former _Kommandant_ stated as he shrugged. “While I have not been with a multitude of partners, each of those relationships lasted several years. I gained quite a bit of experience in that time frame.”

“Well, that’s good information to have. Now just so you know, the same rules apply to you as they did to me. Say ‘red’ if you really can’t stand something, but otherwise, consider yourself at my mercy. I’m in charge of **you** this time,” Hogan said in a husky voice.

Klink smiled at him. “As you wish, Rob.”

“Robert. For now, my name is Robert,” the younger officer reminded him, trying to keep a straight face for their role reversal.

The older man sighed at the obvious power trip his brat was on. Still, he dutifully said, “Fine. As you wish, **Robert.** ”

Hogan nodded his head. “Much better. As much as I love looking at you dressed like that, it’d be a bit hard to do anything to you with your clothes still on. That being said, I want you to strip, get on the bed and lie down on your back.”

**_ Sweet revenge… _ **

The tall German gave his boyfriend an unreadable look before he did what he was told. He preferred to be the dominant one as a rule. Still, he would let Hogan have his fun. Seeing as the American had never been with a man before, he doubted that he would have too much to worry about. Eventually he would get bored. Then he’d have to admit that this was something that just wasn’t in his skill set. Right?

“Thank you,” said Hogan as he grabbed the first restraint. He tied Klink’s left wrist and moved down to tie his left ankle, making sure to ‘accidentally’ brush against his member when he did so.

Seeing his self-appointed disciplinarian give an involuntary shiver was a pleasing sight. And having visual confirmation that the German general’s body reacted to him so well – the same way his had done to the older man earlier – had just made his job a whole lot easier. After all, knowledge was power.

When he moved to tie the right ankle, he ‘accidentally’ brushed against it again, keeping one eye on Klink to study his reaction. His boyfriend was covering his mouth with his free hand in a clear attempt to avoid making noise. The sight caused him to smirk when he moved up to tie his right wrist, ‘accidentally’ brushing against his member one more time.

“Sorry, I need your hand for this,” Hogan informed him cheerfully, moving the slender appendage into place and tying it securely. Then he stepped back far enough to admire his handiwork. Klink was now securely bound to the bed as he’d been earlier. From prior experience, the former senior POW officer knew that he wasn’t going anywhere until he was allowed to.

Stepping back to the bed, Hogan lowered his head and used his hair to caress the firm body part in front of him. Klink let out a low moan before biting his lip to shut up, but the preventive measure came too late for his boyfriend not to hear the sound. Grinning, he picked up the feather duster and spoke.

“Is there a problem, love?” he asked causally, trailing the feather duster over the head of his cock.

“Aaaaah, problem? No, of course not. Why would there be a problem?” Klink asked him in a high-pitched voice.

“Just checking,” said Hogan cheerfully before he did it again. “You seem awfully tense.”

“I – ahhhhh – am not tense! Why would I be – ohhhhh – tense, Robert?” inquired the older man as he squirmed slightly.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you sound like you breathed in helium and you’re squirming a little bit?” teased Hogan, setting the feather duster down and kissing his way up Klink’s body.

“I do not!” his boyfriend protested in the same high-pitched voice. Even though he knew he did, he was busy trying to keep from showing his hand too soon.

His brat smiled at him while saying, “I think that the _Kommandant_ doth protest too much.”

Then he flicked the tip of his tongue against Klink’s nipple, wondering if they were a sensitive spot on his boyfriend too or if he was just weird like that.

The answer to that question was revealed in a hurry, for Klink had almost come up off the bed when he’d done that. And he’d moaned at the mere touch as well.

“Wow, they’re ultra-sensitive for you too, huh?” asked Hogan. “Either that or I’m hurting you somehow. Which one is it?”

“Not hurting me…just sensitive,” his self-appointed disciplinarian gasped out, feeling the pleasure flood his body while he tried to form a sentence.

He hadn’t expected Hogan to find his biggest weak spot this quickly! That didn’t bode well for his hopes of the younger officer giving up any time soon.

A mischievous smile slowly crossed Hogan’s face before he remarked, “Reeeeally? That’s good to know.”

“Please, Robert. Do not make them your primary focus,” Klink pleaded.

He knew that smile after three years of seeing it quite often, and it always meant that his boyfriend was up to no good.

His troublemaker only smirked as he picked up the blindfold. “What’s good for the goose is good for the gander, you know. Lift your head.”

Klink complied with the request, even though the butterflies in his stomach were telling him that he’d bitten off more than he could chew with Hogan. Not to mention the feeling that his former senior POW officer was up to something was growing by the minute!

After placing it over the tall German’s eyes, Hogan decided it would be more fun to come back to his chest when he was least expecting it. Instead, he moved towards Klink’s member and gave it a quick lick with his tongue.

“Aaagh!” exclaimed Klink, bucking his hips as a physical response to the surprise. “ **Robert!** ”

“Yes, Will? Did you need something?” Hogan asked sweetly, doing it again merely because he could.

His boyfriend groaned and said, “Yes, for you to not do that!”

“Why? Am I hurting you?” inquired his troublemaker.

Sensing that he’d caught himself in a trap somehow, Klink answered the question anyway. “No, but –”

“Then I’ll keep doing it for as long as I want to. You know the ruuuuules,” Hogan sang out happily. “You’re the one who made them up, not me.”

“Robert, I – ohhhhh,” the former _Kommandant_ said, his answer turning into a moan when Hogan placed his mouth on the head of his, Wilhelm’s, cock. “Ahhhhh.”

“Like that, do you?” asked Hogan in a playful voice. Then he did it again, gently rolling Klink’s testicles in his hands while he was talking.

“Yes, yesssss,” his boyfriend hissed. “ _Gott,_ **yes!** ”

Making sure that he continued to do what he was doing, the American kissed his way up Klink’s chest. While he didn’t have a six pack or anything like that, his stomach was still completely flat. Hogan was enjoying planting kisses on it when his self-appointed disciplinarian finally noticed where his attention was.

“Robert, what are you doing?” Klink asked warily.

“Talk to me, please,” he added, sounding slightly desperate when he got no answer except silence.

“Do you remember which one of us is in charge in this relationship, love? That would be – Robert!” he squealed in surprise. His brat had just dragged the furry toy across one side of his neck and down the center of his chest.

“Hey, you both asked **and** answered your own question! Good job,” Hogan said with a laugh, carefully making a frame around one pec with the boa. “*That’s tops in German efficiency.”

“Perhaps, but what did you do with the boa?” asked Klink, sounding a bit confused.

Okay, so he’d felt the fur touch his chest. Yet it appeared to merely be lying there. The question was, had Hogan merely set it down temporarily or did he have other things in mind?

After giving him a kiss, his boyfriend filled in the gaps. “Used it to form a circle on your chest, of course. I’m making a frame for my target.”

“A frame for your – eeep!” the German general squeaked.

It might not have been a manly sound – the exact opposite, actually – but it was the sound he’d managed to make. The reason for it was that Hogan had just covered one nipple with his mouth and lightly caressed it with his tongue.

“ **Please!** ” he cried out.

“Please what? Please do that to the other one? Okay,” the younger officer replied, wearing an evil grin.

He repeated his actions with the other one, lightly pinching and pulling on the still-wet nipple at the same time.

“ _Gott! Mein Gott,_ Robert!” Klink begged in German while he thrashed in the restraints. _“Bitte, **bitte!** ”_

“Mmmm, you’re speaking German again. I’m sure you already know how much that turns me on, love. Or have you just forgotten how to speak English?” Hogan pondered.

He dragged the boa across the now-dry one he'd been pinching. At the same time, he grazed the one he was licking with his teeth instead.

The former _Kommandant_ continued to cry out various pleas in German, begging for his brat to end the torture and let him climax. In turn, Hogan refused to grant his request. He was having far too much fun exploring Klink’s body. At the same time, he was also making sure he got his revenge for all the teasing that’d been done to **him!**

After a while, he relented somewhat by nibbling on the older general’s neck to give him a slight break. Then he took off the blindfold, wanting to fully enjoy the expressions he was seeing.

Klink only groaned and tilted his head to the side, keeping his eyes closed as he gave his boyfriend better access to it. While his neck was still a hot spot for him, at least he could handle it being touched. And it was nothing in comparison to the sensitivity in his chest area.

Well, he was able to handle it until Hogan grazed his frenulum with a fingertip at the same time, making him cry out yet again as his eyes flew open.

“Robert, please. Please, have mercy on me,” Klink pleaded, blinking rapidly to force his eyes to adjust to the light.

Judging by the hungry expression his senior POW officer had on his face, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Well, it’d been worth a try!

“Why should I?” asked Hogan in a reasonable voice. “You did this to me for ages, you know. And you did it to me twice too, which reminds me of something. **After** I finally let you orgasm, you still have another round of this to go before we’re even,” he whispered with an evil smile.

“Please, love! That is not something I can handle, not unless you wish for me to have a coronary. But I will make it up to you, I promise!” bargained a desperate Klink.

 _Rob certainly has taken to this like a duck to water,_ he thought. _It appears that I have underestimated him once again._

Hogan thought about that before deciding he needed more time to consider the offer. “Let me think that over. In the meantime, I have something much better for you to do with that pretty mouth,” he stated, lowering his head for a passionate kiss.

After they'd broken apart, he considered the older man thoughtfully. “Hmmm, you’re a great kisser. But I’m still not sure about what you said,” he teased, reaching down to stroke the shaft while he talked.

“I mean, what are you going to do to make it up to me? Anything you can do for me of this nature, I can do for myself just as easily. That’s not exactly a strong starting point,” he pointed out in a mock-serious voice.

“Ahhhhh, I do not know. Yet I will figure something out, I – yesssss. That feels so good,” his boyfriend moaned.

Hogan kissed him again, nibbling lightly on his lower lip before he pulled away. “I’m afraid that’s not good enough, Will. Sorry about your luck, but maybe next time you’ll succeed,” he said cheerfully.

He licked both of his index fingers and thumbs the way his self-appointed disciplinarian had done before. Then Hogan proceeded to copy what he’d had done to him by wetting and blowing on each nipple, which in turn caused Klink to gasp and claw at the bed as best as he could.

“Rob, please. **Please!** ” he mewled.

“You don’t listen very well, do you? I told you earlier that’s not my name right now,” Hogan gently chided before nibbling on his neck again.

“I am sorry, I meant to say Robert instead. I truly did!” Klink hastily corrected after uttering a groan of pleasure.

His former senior POW officer smirked at him. “Good. As long as you make sure you remember that, you’ll be perfectly fine,” he replied.

Kissing his way back down the tall German’s chest, he made sure that he pinched both nipples at the same time briefly before continuing onto the next spot on his agenda. The small action made Klink buck his hips wildly and moan, causing Hogan to let out a dirty laugh.

“Well, well, what do we have here? Is somebody a little excited, maybe?” whispered Hogan in a seductive voice.

He stroked it lightly, watching the stiff appendage twitch in response to his touch. “Hmmm, I guess you are. What a shame…I can’t have **that.** I guess I’ll just have to take care of this for you.”

The German general bucked his hips again and begged, “Yes, yes! _Gott_ Robert, _bitte!_ Give me some relief.”

He was so turned on that he was pressed up against his own stomach, his pleas coming out in a mixture of half English and half German.

“I’m not God. I hate to tell you that, but it’s true,” responded Hogan as he shrugged. “I’m just the one who’s having a lot of fun right now. This was a great idea, love.”

He studied Klink’s cock for a moment before trying to deep-throat him, which turned out to be harder than his boyfriend had made it look when **he’d** been the one performing the act.

Being as he still had to figure out how he was going to accomplish his new goal, Hogan opted to walk his fingers up the former _Kommandant’s_ torso again while he continued to lick and suckle said body part. The teasing he was doing made his self-appointed disciplinarian thrash about wildly and shriek in pleasure by the time his fingers reached the older man’s collarbone.

“Robert, I love you so very much. But I cannot take this anymore. Please, I implore you. If you love me at all, let me climax. **Please,** ” Klink begged, trying to head him off at the pass.

“Soon, love. Very soon, but not right now,” Hogan promised. “I’m not done with you just yet.”

Then he ran the callused part of his thumb over the head, making his self-appointed disciplinarian shudder before he picked up the feather duster again. He ran it over Klink’s sac too, the act causing him jerk in surprise.

“ ** _Bitte!_** _Bitte, bitte, **bitte!**_ Give me what I need,” begged the tall German.

“Hold your horses, Will. I’m a little busy here,” Hogan responded, giving his new task a second attempt.

He got further down it this time, yet he still couldn’t get all the way down to the very bottom. Well, this was going to require some strategic thinking on his part. But he knew he could do it! He simply needed to figure out how.

“Ohhhhh, yes. Yes, yesssss!” Klink moaned. The sensation felt so wonderful, it took everything he had not to buck his hips and choke his brat.

“Well, that move must be a keeper,” teased Hogan after he’d come up for air.

_Damn it, I can do this! I’ve done other difficult stuff in my life. And yet out of all of things, giving a blow-job is supposed to stop me? Not a chance._

“Robert!” his boyfriend cried out, sounding rather pitiful. “Have mercy, love. **Please!** ”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not good manners to rush a person when they’re doing something? Maybe **you’re** the one who needs to be left tied up like this,” Hogan stated.

Deciding to mess with the former _Kommandant’s_ head somewhat, he got up off of the bed while he was talking. “After all, I can see you’re incredibly turned on right now. So I figure if I leave you unable to orgasm at all, you’ll appreciate me a little more when I come back.”

“Come back? What do you mean ‘come back’? Where are you going?” wailed Klink when he saw what the younger general was doing. “You cannot mean to simply **leave** me here!”

Shrugging, Hogan replied, “Yep. Since you can’t seem to be patient, I’m gonna teach it to you. But I’ll be back in an hour or two to work you up again, though,” he said, giving an evil chuckle.

“That is both cruel and inhuman,” the older man protested, squirming like mad to get free.

 _And once I do, I will thoroughly spank my little brat for his insolence,_ he thought.

“Don’t worry, I’ll set a timer so that I don’t forget that you’re up here. Until then, have fuuuuun!” he sang out.

He blew Klink a kiss and waved. Then he turned and walked towards the door, making sure to swing his hips just slightly as a different form of teasing.

“Wait! Robert, please. Please do not go,” his boyfriend pleaded, his eyes firmly locked on the movement of his troublemaker’s hips.

Hogan stopped at the doorway and raised an eyebrow. “Why not, love? Give me a good reason not to leave you here by yourself – even if you’ve got the most impressive erection I’ve ever seen – to learn a little patience. You’ve got exactly one chance.”

 _Only one chance? I had better make it good,_ thought Klink before he opened his mouth to speak.

“Because…because I need you. Not just for this, but to be by my side until the day I die. You started out as merely my friend, yet now you are my lover as well. And I do not know what I would do without you anymore. If you were to ever walk out of my life forever, I would not be able go on any longer. I love you, Robert. Even more than life itself,” he confessed.

The words had come out of nowhere, but they were one hundred percent true. He’d fallen in love with the American officer quickly. And he’d fallen pretty hard to boot. Somehow, he’d spoken from the heart when he’d only meant to say something clever.

The younger general looked taken aback at the heartfelt words as he returned to the bedside. He’d only meant to mess with his self-appointed disciplinarian’s head, not cause such sweet things to be said to him!

“Will, I was only teasing you. I’d never actually leave you here like this. **Ever.** Not only because you’d be trapped if there was a fire or something, but also because I’m not cruel like that,” he said.

Brown eyes met blue ones as he took Klink’s slender hand in his and sighed. “I appreciate what you just said more than you can ever know. If something untoward ever happens to you, I’m going to be absolutely devastated. And if you die of natural causes before me, I honestly don’t know if I’ll survive the night.”

He studied the tall German’s face, trying to read his expression while he continued. “I’m not kidding when I say that I’d probably die from heartbreak, which is a real thing that’s happened before. There have been recorded cases of it throughout history. Ideally, I’d like us to both go at the same time, holding each other while I look into your eyes. I love you, Will,” he finished with a passionate kiss.

Klink returned it and smiled. By all rights, he should’ve been extremely angry at Hogan. He might even be upset about it later on if he had another mood swing or something. But at this moment in time, how could he be irate over a declaration like that?

“As long as we are on the same page, I am fine,” he said, running his thumb over the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“Good,” Hogan replied, heaving a sigh of relief.

He’d meant what he’d said to his boyfriend the first day of summer: he was in head-over-heels love with the former _Kommandant._ He’d also meant what he’d told Göring the day that they’d met too: if anyone tried to hurt Klink in any way, he would kick their ass. And if they persisted in their attempts to do so, he’d take them out or go down trying. Fuck his career and his own well-being, because the older general was all that mattered to him.

He’d finally found happiness, damnmit. That was something that he wasn’t about to give up! The problem was that his self-appointed disciplinarian seemed to feel the same way about him, as shown by his utter determination to prevent him, Robert, from doing anything that stood a chance of causing him harm.

Though it did make the task of protecting Klink difficult when he was trying to be the protector instead. And though having a monocle-wearing mother hen could be pretty annoying sometimes, he’d be damned if those same tendencies didn’t make his heart melt at other times as well!

He motioned to the erection that the German officer still somehow had. “In light of the fact that you’ve managed to maintain such an impressive – and very, **very** pretty – display, would you like your release now?” Hogan asked sweetly.

“I would appreciate it if you would do that for me, yes,” Klink replied. Yet both his nod and his tone of voice betrayed his eagerness to experience what he was being offered.

“Okay, love. Are you still right at the edge, or do you need a little help to get back to where you were before?” Hogan asked.

“A little help would not go amiss,” his self-appointed disciplinarian told him. “Though I must admit that I did enjoy watching you move in such a way. If the way you walk about were a movie, it would be one I could watch all day, every day.”

Hogan grinned at the complement and cocked his head in thought.“If you’d like, I can give you a short visual show before I come back over there. Does that sound good to you?” he asked.

“Yes, I would like that very much,” Klink confessed, wondering just what sort of visual show his former senior POW officer had in mind.

Nodding, Hogan backed up and spun on his heel the way he’d been taught in boot camp. He walked towards the wall away from the door, swinging his hips slightly in the same manner that he’d done before. When he reached the wall, he spun on his heel again and came back to the bed, swinging them again.

“Mmmm, I like this show. It is even better the second time around,” the tall German remarked. He was doing his best not to drool as he watched the graceful way Hogan moved, how said movements caused the muscles under the skin to ripple.

The American smiled, because the older man had exactly the same look on his face that he’d had when he’d seen how Klink had been dressed earlier.

With a chuckle, he asked, “That’s good. Would you like to see more?”

His boyfriend swallowed hard. “Yes. Yes, please.”

Tossing his head back, Hogan rolled his shoulders and pushed his chest out. Then he jerked it forward again, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. Giving that lopsided smile, he pushed it out of the way before sliding his hands down his chest slowly.

Stepping back into Klink’s grabbing range, he brought them down to frame his cock, which briefly twitched when he saw the hungry expression in the former _Kommandant’s_ eyes.

“I do believe I am ready for you to come back to me now, Robert,” he said breathlessly. “But nevertheless, that was still a marvelous show. I would like a repeat of it sometime when I am able to both touch **and** admire you.”

Hogan crawled onto the bed once more. “Thanks. I’m no stripper or anything, but I can do what you just saw decently enough,” he replied.

“Which was quite seductive, I – ahhhhh,” he groaned, feeling the younger general begin to tease him again.

“Wow, I love your reactions,” remarked Hogan after he’d shown off his oral skills. “By the way, you did to me what I’m about to do to you, so turnabout is fair play.”

“What did I – aaagh!” his self-appointed disciplinarian gasped, thrashing around wildly in pleasure. “Robert, you little – ohhhhh.”

Hogan had teased both of his nipples until they were stiff before running the callused pads of his thumbs over them. Then he’d picked up the feather duster and run it lightly down Klink’s thighs before brushing it all over his member. He didn’t miss a spot with it either, causing his boyfriend buck his hips in pleasure.

And after he’d done that, Hogan had returned to sucking on him. He moaned and groaned while his troublemaker bobbed his head up and down, humming like he’d both seen and felt the older officer do to him. As he was doing so, he rolled his eyes to look upwards.

He stopped enough to lick his lips and grin before returning to his previous task as well. That wanton act was the straw that snapped Klink’s self-control, and he could feel his release closing in on him quickly. Remembering that he was the first man Hogan had ever been with, he tried to warn his boyfriend first.

“I…I am going to…Robert! Ohhhhh, **Robert!** ” he cried, feeling himself shudder and shake in blinding pleasure.

Being as he’d never been with a man before, the first wave of the climax was a bit of a surprise when it hit his mouth. Though he’d figured that might happen when he’d chosen to tease that area of Klink’s body to cause his release, so he continued to lick and suck on his body instead of pulling away. He was also was trying to decide how he felt about the unusual sensation.

While he was making up his mind about that, he made sure to enjoy the reaction he was getting. He gently dragged the boa over the sac, pressed on the frenulum with his fingertip and quite a few other things. His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once while he kept the pulsing appendage in his mouth, trying to be certain that Klink truly enjoyed himself. Hey, he had to set the standard somewhere!

To his delight, his actions caused an immediate second climax. In addition, the unexpected bonus ripped repeated moans of pleasure from the tall German just as he was beginning to wind down. Hogan hadn’t known such a thing was possible, but it was good information to have. He also made sure to swallow every drop of both of them, being as it wasn’t like he knew what **else** he was supposed do with it! Besides, Klink tasted like sweet peppermint to him, and he was a big fan of peppermints.

**_ Retribution… _ **

“I…you…wow,” his self-appointed disciplinarian mumbled, lying on the bed without a care in the world once Hogan had undone the restraints so he could move freely again.

“Are you up for a second round yet?” Hogan asked playfully.

“Not at the moment. You are lucky I did not die,” Klink replied, still slurring his words a little bit.

“Don’t be so over-dramatic. But would you like to be ‘up’ for it?” teased Hogan, licking a line all the way up the shaft while he talked.

“I am not being – ohhhhh. Do not do that to me, love. That area is extremely sensitive right now,” Klink said with a happy sigh.

“Anyhow, how did you cause my release twice in such a short time frame? That is almost unheard of, especially as you say that you have never been with a man,” he pointed out once his wits had returned to him.

Shrugging, the younger man said, “Heck if I know. Apparently I have some natural talent in that area. Who knew, right?” he asked, flicking the head with his tongue to tease his boyfriend.

“Aaah! Rob, please,” Klink responded, giving him a glare.

“But I want to play with your body some more. I’m still figuring out how I’m going to get all the way to the base of you,” Hogan confessed. “There’s a lot down there to work with, you know. And practice makes perfect!”

Rolling his eyes, the former _Kommandant_ said, “You are insatiable, little one. While I can appreciate that you would like to continue on, I cannot do so at the moment. I am not as young as I used to be, and I must be able to become erect again before you can ‘play’.”

“Duh, Will. Of course I’m insatiable. It’s been three years since I’ve had any action. But I see how you are. You only want to admit you’re old when it suits you,” Hogan replied before he rolled his eyes.

“Do not act like a brat, Rob. If I had any sense at all, I would put you over my lap right now and spank your bottom until you were in tears. You had me convinced that you planned to leave me here earlier this evening,” Klink scolded.

“That truly scared me. I appreciate your sweet words after the fact, do not get me wrong. But that stunt was uncalled for,” he added.

Yep, he was having another mood swing again. He understood that his troublemaker had only been playing a game, but that didn’t change how he felt!

The American general felt his cheeks heat up before he became defensive about his prior actions. “Hey, I would’ve never **really** left you alone in the room! Is it **my** fault that you didn’t know that?” he sassed.

“Make one more smart-aleck remark and you will not be sitting comfortably tonight. You have been warned,” Klink told him.

To get around actually saying anything that could be considered a ‘smart-aleck remark’, Hogan stuck out his tongue and flipped him off simultaneously.

His self-appointed disciplinarian narrowed his eyes when he saw his boyfriend’s nonverbal response. Then he got up and walked over to grab the plastic spoon with holes from out of the toy chest.

After Hogan saw it, his eyes widened before he backed up to the edge of the bed. “Seriously? I didn’t say a word! It was just some gestures,” he feebly protested.

“Yes, nonverbal gestures to indicate what you did not say. Just because you did not speak the words out loud does not mean that I did not receive the message,” Klink said in a firm voice, taking a seat on the bed once more. “Now over get here and take your spanking like the naughty boy you are being.”

“Fiiiiiine,” said Hogan grumpily. He climbed off of the bed and walked around it to stand by the older man’s side. “I would’ve preferred to talk this out instead, but whatever. Hurry up and get this over with so we can cuddle.”

Klink shook his head and pulled the younger officer into place over his lap. “You are the most impertinent individual I have ever met, Robert. Do I look like the type of man who cuddles with anyone?”

Hogan shook his head as well while he was talking. “With anyone? No. But you look like the type who cuddles with **me,** ” he said in a cheeky voice.

The former _Kommandant_ picked up the spoon and began to spank his brat while he delivered his lecture. Seeing as he was already naked, it made the task much easier to accomplish.

“Are you a masochist? I think that you must be, for nobody else would continuously press their luck with me the way that you do,” he said.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“Ow, ow!” Hogan hissed in pain.

It’d been a while since he’d felt this implement, so he’d also forgotten what it felt like as a result.

“I guess I am, sir. But if that’s true, it only applies to any sort of pain that **you** cause me. Anybody else would get their ass kicked if they tried this. Oww!”

“Watch your language,” Klink admonished, continuing to spank his behind with the spoon.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“I **know** that I have warned you regarding that subject before. Do I need to get the soap and wash your mouth out with it again?” he inquired.

“Owww! No, sir. You don’t need to do that,” his former senior POW officer responded quickly.

That soap had tasted gross, which meant it was something he never wanted to go through again. And even though he might’ve forgotten what the plastic tool felt like against his skin until now, he was quickly remembering it!

“Oww, OW!” Hogan complained.

“Must you always sass me about everything?” the tall German demanded, switching his focus to his troublemaker’s sit spots. “I thought by now I would have proved to you I was not kidding about lighting your behind on fire. I merely asked you an honest question, yet you decide to back-talk to me instead of answering it.”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“OW, OW, OWW!” the younger man cried out, not even getting a chance to kick his feet before his legs were pinned. Damnmit, those spots were always the worst ones of all.

“OWW, but I – OW! – **did** answer it! OWW!” he griped. “I wasn’t trying to sass you! And – OWW! – you keep – OWWW! – pinning my legs, which – OWWIE! – only makes this hurt even more. OWWWIE!”

Being as he knew this wasn’t an actual punishment for screwing up somehow – only something Klink was doing to him because he’d run his mouth – he was still enjoying himself.

“Robert, you must think I am an idiot if you expect me to believe that,” Klink said in a disapproving voice, switching between the buttcheeks and the sit spots. “Just how stupid do you think I am?”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“OWWWIE, OWWWWIE!” Hogan cried out, his tail hurting quite a bit by now due to both areas being punished relentlessly.

“I refuse to – OWW! – answer that on the grounds that I’d – OWWWIE! – like to be able – OWW! – sit down again – OWW! – at some point. OWWWIE! Sir, that **really** hurts! Please stop!”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The German general scowled when he heard the sarcastic remark he’d gotten from his brat. “This is a punishment, troublemaker, and it is **supposed** to hurt. Clearly, you have not paid attention to anything I have told you in the past if you do not already know that information,” he deadpanned.

Hogan squirmed around, the pain in his rear end only adding to the uncomfortable erection he’d gotten from all of this. “OWWWIE! I do know that, but don’t – OWW! – start something that you’re – OWWWWIE! – not planning on finishing! OWWW! Please, sir!” he pleaded.

When he’d said that, he’d been talking about the problem he had yet again in the front, not the back. _Still, both of them would be good to have taken care of. But the front is the one I’m more concerned about,_ he thought. _I can handle a lot of spanking since I’ve done that more than I want to think about. Wilhelm’s always got that part handled anyway. But I can’t exactly go jack off at the moment._

“I had planned on finishing it, little one,” Klink said, his voice soft despite the fact that he was still disciplining his troublemaker. “I know how much you enjoy your emotional release. Remember, you have told me about it many times. Rest assured that I will bring you to tears if you would like me to.”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“OWWWWWIE! Yes, I’d – OWW! – like that. But – OWWW! – sir, **please!** That’s not – OWWWIE! – what I’m talking – OWWWIE, OWWW! – about!” Hogan insisted.

Since he could feel himself about to break, he shifted enough so that the spoon would land on a spot to trigger it.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

It might’ve taken a few more swats, but that’s exactly what ended up happening before he started to cry. “Thank…thank you,” he sobbed, letting the tears roll down his face. “Thank you for that, sir.”

**_ A different type of punishment… _ **

Klink tossed the spoon aside and immediately helped him to his feet. Then he reached out to offer comfort like he always did. “You are wel –”

He cut himself off when he saw something that couldn’t be true out of the corner of his eye. There was no way any of his punishment could’ve made Hogan hard still again, unless…

“You really **are** a masochist, Rob,” he said in astonishment. He reached out to touch his boyfriend’s erection, which was the third one he’d gotten the night. “I thought you were merely being a smart-mouth when you answered the question, but you were telling me the truth this entire time.”

“Obviously,” his brat sniffled, closing his eyes to enjoy the light touch on his body. “I know there’s something seriously wrong with me if I feel this way. Nevertheless, it’s the effect you have on me. I really can’t explain it.”

“Interesting,” Klink remarked thoughtfully. Then he laid down and patting the bed beside him. “I am somewhat tired myself, but would you like to try an experiment?”

“Is it more erotic torture? Because I’m not up for that again tonight,” Hogan told him after he’d opened his eyes and laid down beside his boyfriend.

His self-appointed disciplinarian looked down at his erection and then at his former senior POW officer, raising his eyebrows before speaking.

“I have to disagree. You appear to be quite ‘up’ for it,” he said, letting out a dirty laugh.

“Okay, physically I might be. But mentally I’m not,” he sheepishly admitted, smiling when he heard Klink chuckle. “What’d you have in mind?”

The tall German wrapped his slender hand around the stiff appendage and gave it a few strokes. “I promise it will not be anything so intense, even if I do tease you a bit first. But I would like to take care of this for you before we go to sleep. You taste like pumpkin pie to me, and I am very fond of pumpkin pie,” he said.

“I **am** born on Halloween, love. So that makes perfect sense to me,” the younger general said with a shrug. “How are you planning to take care of it?”

“I had been planning to use my mouth to pleasure you. The question I have for you is: would you be opposed to me smacking your behind at times while I do it? If you are really a masochist, the combination of pain and pleasure ought to bring about a fast release for you,” Klink pointed out.

After thinking that logic over, Hogan smiled and nodded. “Go for it, Will. That’s a great idea,” he praised his boyfriend. “I just wish I’d thought of that.”

“I had to have one eventually,” the older officer said as he smiled. 

_I wonder if Rob would enjoy being ordered about in the bedroom as well? If he does, that will open up an entirely different conversation to be had on another day. Only one way to find out, I suppose._

“Now, listen to me and listen well. You are to remain lying on your side for this at all times, and be sure to hold absolutely still while I pleasure you. You are also to wait until I give you permission to move **before** you do so. Do you understand me?” he commanded.

He made a mental note of the small shudder his troublemaker gave after hearing the order, along with his jubilated expression. Well, the response he’d received had answered **that** question!

“Mm-hmm. I mean, yes sir!” Hogan replied with a grin.

“Good,” Klink growled, positioning himself on the bed so he could get the best angle to do what he wanted to do.

“Prepare yourself for the second part of your ‘punishment’, you insufferable brat,” he said, making air quotes with his fingers.

“I look forward to – ahhhhh. That feels so good,” the American groaned. “Please, do that some more.”

Klink had a smile that couldn’t be seen because of where his head was. He bobbed up and down, enjoying the taste and feel of his boyfriend while he fought to hold still. Then the German general rolled the sac in one hand, making sure to keep the other one primed to smack Hogan’s butt if he so much as moved an inch.

His former senior POW officer jumped slightly, not expecting the dual sensation to occur. Yet as soon as he did, he felt two sharp smacks to his sore rear end.

**SMACK! SMACK!**

“Ohhhhh, **ohhhhh!** Yesssss,” he hissed happily. He hadn’t even had a chance to say ‘ow’ before his self-appointed disciplinarian had distracted him.

 _Looks like Will was right about that combination of pleasure and pain,_ he thought fleetingly. _This is great!_

The older man chuckled at the reaction he was getting, but the vibrations from it caused Hogan to jump again. As Klink swatted his behind twice more, he made sure to make them quite a bit firmer than the previous ones.

**SMACK! SMACK!**

“Aaagh! Please make me climax, sir,” his brat pleaded, bucking his hips from what was being done to him. “ **Please!** ”

Yet Klink only rolled his eyes in reply and tongued the head of his member. Then he sucked on it and formed a tight seal with his mouth, still continuing to spank Hogan’s rear end without stopping while he did it.

“Ahh, ahh, ahhhhh!” Hogan gasped, the simultaneous pain in his butt amplifying the intense pleasure Klink was giving him orally.

“Sir, please,” he mewled pathetically. “Please, I’m begging you. **Please!** ”

“Please what, love?” the former _Kommandant_ inquired after ceasing any movement and letting go of the stiff appendage.

“Have you behaved enough to deserve your reward? You are not listening very well tonight at all,” he added with a smirk, running his fingernail along the over-sensitive shaft.

Feeling the cool air touch his body when he’d been so close to orgasming made Hogan want to scream in frustration. He’d been right near the brink, and the tall German chose **now** to stop what he was doing? That wasn’t going to work for him at all.

“Please give me some release, sir!” he begged in a desperate voice. “I’m trying to listen to you! Honestly, I really am, but it’s kinda hard when you’re doing that to me.”

He thrust his hips rapidly, uncaring that Klink was still swatting his sore behind using various levels of force. “I’ve been good, I swear! I’ll do anything you say – no matter what it is – as long as you finish this for me. **Please!** ”

Recalling that Hogan had made that promise before when he was teetering on the edge of a climax, his boyfriend gave him a wicked smile. “As you wish, my love.”

He took the younger officer back into his mouth, going down on him again and humming the same song he had used earlier. His end goal was to send his brat flying over the edge into euphoria. And thanks to both experience and natural talent, it didn’t take too long to accomplish that.

When he felt a harder swat strike one of his sit spots, Hogan found the relief he’d been looking for at last. He cried out the older officer’s name repeatedly as his eyes rolled back in his head, certain the force of his release could’ve punched a hole through steel.

Right before unconsciousness yanked him into the darkness, his last thought was that he was damn lucky to have Klink in his life.

**_ A morning surprise… _ **

Yawning, Hogan rolled over and looked at his self-appointed disciplinarian. Daylight streamed through the window by now. And his rear end definitely ached, that was for sure. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to wake up while he tried to remember what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was having one hell of an orgasm. He knew it’d caused his eyes to roll back in his head and scream Klink’s name a lot too. But everything after that was a complete blank.

Thinking back to the night before, Hogan grinned once he recalled the former _Kommandant’s_ idea of ‘stress relief’. The tall German gave the best blow-job he’d ever had in his life, which was saying something when he considered the number of talented women he’d previously bedded.

_Note to self: to become stressed out a lot more often._

With that thought, he took stock of what he knew versus what he figured must have happened. He was still naked, yet he was under the blankets instead of on top of them. And he didn’t feel sticky at all, so he supposed that Klink must’ve given him a sponge bath or something to clean him up. The mere idea of that caused a certain body part to twitch.

 _Down, Rob. This isn’t the time for **you** to have fun right now. Focus on Will instead,_ he told himself.

The concept made an evil smile cross his face when he looked at his still-sleeping boyfriend. Was Klink still naked too, or had he put on a nightgown? Hogan let his hand wander under the blankets and almost snickered when he made his discovery. Yep, he was definitely still nude. And sure enough, he had the normal case of morning wood that males usually had in the morning.

 _Perfect,_ the American general thought. _Time to show my appreciation for what he did to me last night._

He’d been woken up in this manner by a woman once or twice, so he knew it was a great way to start the day. He carefully slipped out of bed, his throbbing in his behind a pleasurable ache despite the level of soreness that was there. Then he slowly pulled back the covers so he wouldn’t wake the older man up before positioning himself so he’d have better access to accomplish his objective.

Lowering his head, he took the entire thing into his mouth. Klink was only half-hard, so it was easier to touch his mouth to the base of his boyfriend’s body. Hogan held his head there while his self-appointed disciplinarian became fully aroused.

He licked and sucked, trying to increase the pleasure he was giving. Being as he’d begun his erotic attack while the tall German was still in the twilight zone, it didn’t take too long for him to wake up.

Klink had thought he was merely having a dream when he felt the pleasurable sensations on his body. After all, he’d had a wonderful time with his brat the prior evening. And this was just something created by his imagination, right? It had to be. Last night had been Hogan’s first time with a man, so why would it occur to his former senior POW officer to wake him up this way?

It wasn’t until he heard a familiar voice say, “Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up and enjoy this,” that his eyes fluttered open.

It quickly became apparent that this was no dream as soon as he opened his eyes. Upon becoming fully conscious, the pleasure he was experiencing quickly doubled. He struggled to sit up and see if it was indeed Hogan doing this or not, but his body refused to cooperate with him.

“Rob? Is that – ahhhhh – you down there?” he inquired, the question turning into a moan.

“Naturally. Were you expecting someone else?” Hogan asked cheekily, the words slightly mumbled when he began to move up and down.

Now that he was used to the sensation of how to breathe with the full length of Klink’s cock down his throat, it was easy for him to do. That had been his end goal, the reason why he’d stayed where he’d been initially. His boyfriend was pretty well-endowed, so there was simply no way he could’ve done that if he’d waited for a full arousal to happen first. He knew **that** much since he’d tried it the previous evening!

“No, but – aaagh! Love, please. I just woke up,” the former _Kommandant_ groaned. “This is hardly fair.”

“Who says life is fair, Will? Where’s that written down?” asked Hogan playfully. “I think it’s perfectly fair, but we’ll talk about that later on.”

Klink silently conceded he had a point, even as he panted from the pleasure his troublemaker was giving him. “We have to go to work soon,” he protested.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you last night? We’ve got the day off today,” the younger general informed him cheerful tone, running his hands lightly along German’s inner thighs.

“Something about a material shortage, which they’ll be remedying tonight. So that means I’ve got all the time in the world to **make you squirm,** ” he said evilly, giving a matching chuckle as he emphasized the last three words.

“You little brat, I am going to – ohhhhh,” Klink replied, his sentence cut off by a moan.

He resolved to try and make his threat again before saying, “If you think – ah! Ah, ah, ahhhhh,” he gasped, the continuous waves of pleasure cascading through him.

_Oh, forget it._

“You’ll do what? Thrash around and moan while I tease you to the point of orgasm? That’s the whole idea,” Hogan remarked with a laugh.

The vibrations from his laugh made Klink shudder and shake as he swirled his tongue, taking in the taste and feel of his boyfriend.

“Besides, I want to play around and explore this area of you some more. Trust me, you can handle it, love. Just demonstrate that famous ‘German discipline’ you’re always going on about,” he teased.

“Rob, I swear I will – eeep!” Klink squeaked in surprise.

He’d just felt the first rasp of his troublemaker’s tongue against the tip of his body, the sensation of roughness against the sensitive head causing the sound. And it didn’t help that the motion was repeated each time Hogan came near it.

Then he became aware of something else that was more alarming. He needed to head off where his former senior POW officer was headed, unless he wanted to be doing the squirming that he’d been assured of!

“No, please,” he begged when he felt Hogan’s hand making its way towards his pecs. “Do not touch me there so early in the morning. Please, you **know** they are sensitive!”

Hogan had never had any plans to follow through with where he’d let his hand wander. He wanted to make his lover orgasm with only the equipment located in the nether regions. But a good bluff was handy to have around anyway. And it was also so much fun to watch Klink beg him for leniency!

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll do **this** instead.”

The German general clawed at the bed, wailing in relief when his release overtook him. Hogan had pressed on his frenulum with the tip of his tongue as the final trigger, and the older general could feel his throat muscles swallowing everything.

He chanted “Robert, Robert, Robert,” over and over again like a mantra until he was done, his voice finally fading into silence after a few minutes.

**_ Conversations… _ **

With an utterly smug expression, the American moved up so that his head was by the pillow again. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his finger, licking it clean right before his self-appointed disciplinarian looked at him.

Once his boyfriend’s gaze was fixed upon him, he wantonly licked his lips and remarked, “Being as you taste like peppermint, that was delicious. Can I do that again?”

“No,” Klink croaked. He felt boneless as he laid there and closed his eyes. “You will kill me yet, you troublemaker.”

“Awww, please?” Hogan wheedled, running a fingertip over his collarbone. “I was having a lot of fun.”

“I said no. You can have your fun a little later on, love. Give me a chance to recover first,” the former _Kommandant_ responded, his eyes still closed while he processed what had just happened.

“Okay, fine,” the younger man pouted.

He laid his head against his boyfriend’s chest and relaxed for a few minutes. Then after making sure **his** chest was blocked by Klink’s body to prevent any form of retaliation, he reached out and tweaked one nipple.

The German officer’s eyes flew open to glare at his brat, who was the picture of innocence. “What part of ‘later on’ did you not understand, Rob?” he demanded.

“But it **is** later on. It’s been five minutes, which I know because I checked my watch before I did it,” Hogan announced.

“ _Mmmmpf,_ you little…ah, forget it,” Klink replied before he sighed 

He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. “I love you, little one. That was a very pleasant way to wake up.”

“I love you too, Will, so I’m glad that I could make you feel good,” Hogan stated, giving him a kiss because he could. “That’s a good way for both of us to start the day, but I still want to play with you later on. You’ve become my new favorite toy, you know.”

“And you have become mine,” said the older officer after they’d broken apart.

“You mean I’ve become your new favorite hobby. You’ve always made sure that you dished out some ‘old-fashioned German discipline’ whenever you felt that I needed it. You also make sure to keep my tail continuously warm, which we both enjoy the process of,” Hogan remarked.

“Between those two things, I’ve resigned myself to standing up for eternity. Just be sure to bury the coffin standing up when I die,” he teased.

Then he braced his knees on either side of Klink’s hips and looked down at him with a smile.

The tall German groaned. “You really are a drama queen, love. I hope you know that.”

“So I’ve been told,” Hogan said with a shrug. “I didn’t say that being spanked for fun wasn’t enjoyable, though. I was just stating the facts.”

“I see. Er…did you say I taste like peppermint earlier?” inquired his self-appointed disciplinarian.

“Yup. Butt I **love** peppermint. It’s my favorite flavor…especially on you,” whispered Hogan huskily. “I look forward to exploring your body a lot more later on.”

Klink swallowed hard. “Why? It is the same as yours,” he said in a shaky voice.

His boyfriend shook his head and cupped the German general’s face in his hands. “Not the same. You’re incredibly sexy, you know. I’m not gonna rest until I know every curve of your body and every single hot spot you have. Once I have them all memorized, I’ll be sure to forget so I can learn them all over again.”

“Mmmm, I like a man with a plan. But once again, you seem to have forgotten which one of us is in charge,” Klink growled.

Then he shoved Hogan onto his back, leaning over him in mock menace while he planned his next move.

“Ow!” yelped his brat. He’d just made rough contact with the mattress, sending a flash of pain through his sore rear end.

“I am sorry, love. I briefly forgot that I had punished you last night. Honestly, I feel contrite for spanking you so long the previous evening. You gave an honest answer to the question I had asked, yet I did not believe you,” the former _Kommandant_ apologized, wearing a remorseful expression.

He hadn’t meant to hurt Hogan, damnmit. He’d only tried to be playful! But instead of getting upset, the younger man only rolled him onto his back again. 

“Don’t look so guilty! You were right when you said that flipping you the bird still counts as a ‘smart-aleck remark’, since it’s a nonverbal way of communicating a message,” he pointed out. “While my butt hurts, it’s an enjoyable ache since it came from you. That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had, Will. It literally knocked me unconscious.”

Klink raised his eyebrows and looked up at his brat, who was now sitting on top of him once more. “You really enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure?” he inquired, sounding like he didn’t believe those words.

“Did the words ‘best orgasm I’ve ever had’ not register with you today or what?” the American asked. “Yes!”

It wasn’t that his boyfriend was being thick-headed or anything like that. No, he wanted to play some more, and being denied the opportunity to do it wasn’t what he’d wanted to be told. That was what the source of his frustration was if he really thought about it.

“There is no need to be insolent, Rob. I was merely asking a question,” the German officer retorted before he gave Hogan’s butt a swat.

**SMACK!**

His brat arched his back, looking down at where Klink lay on the bed. “Ooh, do it again,” he requested. “I like it a lot.”

The German general rolled his eyes and swatted him a second time.

**SMACK!**

He thought he felt Hogan stiffening against him, and a hasty glance downward confirmed that he wasn’t hallucinating. That gave him an idea to teach his troublemaker a lesson about withholding information, so he swatted the younger man’s behind for the third time that morning.

**SMACK!**

“Are you getting turned on again, love?” he asked casually, stroking the body part in question as if it were no big deal.

 _I am sure that_ _Rob will not be too happy with me after I am done,_ he thought. _But this punishment should – hopefully – be effective. If not, I know for future reference._

Hogan nodded and smiled, pleased that the older man was going to play his game. “Yes.”

The tall German stopped what he was doing to give his former senior POW officer a questioning look. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir!” Hogan replied happily.

“Well, I cannot have that,” Klink remarked in a low, seductive voice.

He nibbled on his boyfriend’s neck and asked, “Would you like some help with your…issue?”

“Aaagh! Yes, sir!” groaned Hogan. “That would be great if you could help me out.”

So Klink did. He teased his brat mercilessly for long time, bringing him to the edge of bliss several times and stopping. He repeated the process until Hogan was squirming and repeatedly pleading for the former _Kommandant_ to grant him his release. But the last time he did it, his hands stilled before he rolled out from under him and got off the bed.

“Sir, please! Where are you going?” the younger general asked. “Don’t leave me like this!”

“I would normally take care of your issue for you, Rob. Truly, I would. But I seem to have other things I need to do today beside lie in bed beside you,” Klink said, giving him an evil smile. “Have fun with your ‘problem’.”

Hogan’s jaw dropped after he processed those words. “But…but you said you’d help me with it!” he protested.

“That I did. And I kept my word, being as I ‘helped’ to make it worse for you. Yet I never said I would make your problem go away. That was an assumption **you** made,” his boyfriend replied, getting dressed while he spoke.

“Will! Why are you doing this to me? I haven’t done anything wrong!” his former senior POW officer said desperately.

After he’d pulled on the last piece of his clothing, Klink said, “Because you did not see fit to tell me that we had the day off work last night. Since you enjoy pain, this is a fitting punishment for you instead.”

“Don’t go! I was gonna tell you earlier before I got sidetracked. **Please,** sir!” he begged.

“That is unfortunate for you, my little brat. Perhaps I will pleasure you later on… **if** I do not get sidetracked by something else, that is. I will see you whenever you decide come out,” the German general responded, blowing him a kiss before he disappeared from the room.

“Argh!” Hogan yelled in frustration, socking the pillow a few times.

Great, just great. Now he had a raging erection and no way to get rid of it. What a magical day this was turning out to be.

Okay, that wasn’t completely true. He could either try to will it away or play with himself until he came. Either way, it wouldn’t feel as good as when his boyfriend made it happen for him.

 _Damnmit! He’s got me over a barrel here. And he fucking knows it too,_ Hogan thought.

Then he sighed and took himself in hand. He would take care of it this time, but he would make Klink pay the next time he had the former _Kommandant_ at his mercy. **That** was a guarantee he’d stand by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Like I said at the end of chapter one…I know the nipples aren’t typically a sensitive area for men, but they’re a ‘hot spot’ for the two generals. Mostly because it’s really, really fun to write their reactions to it! *evil laugh* **


	3. Unusual Tastes Show Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fires of passion ignite, something is bothering Klink. He has certain things he enjoys doing, but will the American understand those needs and fulfill them? Or will he shy away? 
> 
> **Warning: There are very explicit sexual acts in this chapter!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Any words with a * in front of them are lines directly from the show._ **
> 
> _Kommandant_ = Commander  
>  _Frau_ = Mrs.  
>  _Merci_ = French for ‘thank you’  
>  _Danke_ = Thank you  
>  _Gymnasium_ = High school  
>  _Abitur_ = The equivalent of a high school diploma  
>  _Luftwaffe_ = The German name for their Air Force  
>  _Was?_ = What?  
>  _Oberleutnant_ = Senior lieutenant, or a first lieutenant in the US Army Air Force.  
>  _Hauptmann_ = Captain  
>  _Oberstleutnant_ = Lieutenant colonel  
>  _Oberst_ = Colonel  
>  _Blitzkrieg_ = Lightning war  
>  _Mein_ = My  
>  _Nein_ = No  
>  _Bitte_ = Please  
>  _Gute morgen_ = Good morning  
>  _Abwehr_ = the German military intelligence service from 1920 – 1945  
>  _Wunderbar_ = Wonderful  
>  _Jawohl_ = Yes sir  
>  _Komplizierte Vergnügen_ = Complicated Pleasures

**_ September 15th, 1945, their living room… _ **

“Rob? Where did you go?” Klink called out, exiting the bathroom in his nightgown as he spoke. He was fresh from the shower after work, but he hadn’t seen Hogan since they’d gotten home and changed into their pajamas.

“I was getting the mail, honey,” Hogan told him after he’d entered their home again. “Hey, I finally got a response from Carter!”

“The postal service must be very slow in America,” quipped his self-appointed disciplinarian after he’d taken a seat on the sofa.

“Yeah, no kidding. I – really?” his brat said, cutting himself off mid-sentence.

Klink had a curious expression on his face when he heard the sound. “What is wrong, love?”

Hogan closed and locked the door before handing him the letter and sitting down. Then he sighed and replied, “ **Carter** is what’s wrong. Look at the back of this envelope.”

The older man took it, wondering what was so bad about the newly-arrived correspondence. And after he saw it, he began to laugh out loud.

“Have I mentioned that I am fond of Captain Carter?” he asked, handing it back to his boyfriend.

“You would be,” muttered Hogan after he’d taken it back. The envelope had the letters ‘SWAK’ written on top of it on the back. There was also a heart drawn around the part where it was sealed shut. Inside the heart was written:

_RH + WK_

_= 4EVER_

“I think it is cute that he would do that, love. Do not be so stuffy,” Klink admonished him.

His troublemaker rolled his eyes. “I’m **not** being stuffy. He’s making fun of me.”

“No, now you are pouting instead,” teased the former _Kommandant._ “You should learn how to have fun more often.”

“Now that’s the pot calling the kettle black,” Hogan retorted.

Then he opened the envelope and pulled out four sheets of paper. Said paper was actually divided into two mini-packets and stapled together, with each of their names scrawled across one in sloppy handwriting.

“Hey, these two are for you, Will!” he said in surprise before he passed the papers to the German officer.

Klink sighed and stated, “You do not have to sound so amazed that anyone would write to me, little one.” _Not even if I am somewhat astonished myself!_

Hogan grinned and replied, “I’m not amazed, love. A more accurate term is ‘shocked’.” Then he stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before beginning to read his letter.

_Hey General Hogan,_

_Hello from Bullfrog! You’re welcome for your gift, by the way. I’m really glad you liked the drawing. But I’m no artist, sir. It’s just a side hobby for me. I prefer to make things go ‘boom’ instead! You know, it’s just so beautiful when you make a bomb. The fuses are so pretty when they’re lit, and the chemicals are really…um, never mind._

_You know, it’s funny how much you talked about Kommandant Klink in your last letter to me, ‘cause he spent most of his telling me all kinds of stuff about **you!** And he said I could call him ‘Wilhelm’. I don’t mind doing that and all, but it’ll be kinda strange. I guess you fellas are pretty happy together then. I’m really glad about that. You deserve some happiness in your life, ~~boy~~ sir, being as you sure did a lot for **us** during the war! I guess it’s your turn now._

_I sorta find it hard to believe you could get London to send you ten thousand, five hundred British pounds in under five minutes. But I also know that you’ve got a well-deserved reputation for achieving the impossible. *shrug*_

_Wilhelm told me all about the stuff you did, and I can’t say I’m that surprised. I already knew you’d be a good friend if someone looked past your natural bossiness and gave you half a chance. (No offense or anything, General, but it’s true. But that’s okay, ‘cause officers are **supposed** to be that way. *smile*)_

_After all, you’ve always been the kinda CO who puts himself last, the one who’s willing to die so everyone else can live. Remember the time you were disarming the booby-trapped briefcase and we all gathered around you? You had to give us a direct order to stand back, but we all crowded around you again as soon as you weren’t looking. Let’s face it, we would’ve been so screwed if something had happened to you. And yeah, we knew the risks when we did it! But a team is a team until the end, and that’ll never change. I hope you know that, sir._

_Moving on…I can’t see either of you in a cooking class. I’ll have to tell Louis about that! Not sure if he’ll laugh, cry or get upset about you possibly ruining food, but we’ll find out. Have you learned anything useful in it so far?_

_Newkirk and Kinch also said to tell you “hello”. Oh, and Peter sounded so smug about being right when I saw him and delivered the message. They said they’d call you if they got a chance, but…you know…the time zone difference and all. Plus, international calls are expensive._

_Yes, me and Schultz talk a lot. (I’m really glad you got him that promotion, sir. He deserves it.) He wants to visit me in Bullfrog sometime, ‘cause he’s never been to America. **And** he invited me to come see him in Germany! From what he told me, he reopened the Schatze Toy Company and couldn’t be happier. I think part of it’s from getting to **give** the orders now instead of having to obey them. *smile*_

_He says to tell you – and I quote – “Please, Carter…tell General Hogan I am doing okay. I hope that he is happy with the Big Shot and not up to any mon-key business. But if he is, I do not want to know, because I know nuuu-thing!”_

_I told him about ~~Kommandant~~ Wilhelm’s nephew Hans and what you had him do. He sounded happy as all get-out and laughed a lot. I also told him about your guys’ game of pretend too. Then he just groaned and said, “Jolly jokers. You boys were more than enough trouble for me.” He said it in an affectionate way, though._

_Can I ask a favor, sir? The next time you and Wilhelm are going to do something completely off the wall, can you give me a heads-up first? I’d like to win a bet once in a while too! *smile* And did you see the drawing I made for General Klink yet? (He mentioned you’d be seeing it the same day the letter was postmarked.) If you did, what did you think of it? I hope you weren’t offended or anything, but I thought he’d like it._

_Are you okay after your tussle with Wolfgang? I know you said you really liked being around his two sons, but I can’t see **anybody** being able to make Major Hochstetter seem sweet and friendly! *shocked face* That just doesn’t seem possible._

_Does that mean you need me to whip up a few bombs for you the next time I’m in Germany? I’ve got some real beauties that’d be perfect for the job! And I’ve perfected that pen bomb we didn’t end up using with that scientist. *big grin*_

_Anyways, I should let you go. I’ve got a pharmacist test to study for in a few days. It’s a real shame that pharmacists don’t get to blow stuff up. *glum expression*_

_Oh well, life goes on I guess. The drugstore I’m working at has got a typewriter that I’m learning to use, so I thought I’d recreate part of Wilhelm’s letter for you to see. Since I can’t be as descriptive as he can, the attached paper is word for word. And my phone number here is +1 701-555-0116._

_Your friend,_

_Andrew Carter_

While Hogan was quietly reading his letter, Klink curiously opened the folded papers with his name on it. Being as he didn’t know the American officer well, he wondered what Carter had written that had taken up two pages.

_Dear Wilhelm,_

_Wow, it feels funny to call you that. Thank you for your phone number and letting me know when you fellas were at work. I’d hate to call sometime and have you guys not be there. My phone number here is +1 701-555-0116._

_You’re also welcome for your gift! I’m glad it’ll hang on the wall where you can see it. Please let me know if General Hogan gets mad about it. That way I have time to prepare an excuse of some kind. I’ve only ever seen him truly peeved a couple of times, but it’s **not** something I’d ever want to be the recipient of. He’s downright scary when he gets **that** pissed off! *widens eyes and shakes head*_

_Yeah, my family’s doing alright. I’m staying with my folks and saving up to get my own place in a few months. And being as I’m working at a drugstore now, they’re teaching me to use a typewriter. (I’m studying to be a pharmacist…I’ve even got a test in a few days.) So I thought I’d recreate part of his letter for you to see on another paper, word for word._

_I didn’t mean to be a jerk or anything, but I thought you oughta know what everyone else could see when they looked at the two of you. And I’m really happy that you fellas are enjoying life. The general even says you’ve got a great sense of humor! I kinda wish you’d showed it around **us** once in a while. It sure would’ve made life a lot easier in the camp with a few laughs. _

_I’m also glad that Rob (sorry, but I’m running out of pronouns to use) liked my gift to him too. And at least with him around, you’ve got a built-in bodyguard against Frau Linkmeyer! *smile* I can’t see him letting that lady anywhere near you with him being interested and all. Heck, every last one of the prisoners cringed when she’d drop in, so you had to have been doing the same thing that we were!_

_The things I’ve been told about you are really surprising. To be honest, I can’t picture any of it in my head, but I trust General Hogan’s word. As far as what you’ve told me, it fits the mold of the CO that I served under for the last three years. But I gotta warn you, your life will be full of ups and downs, going from one crazy adventure to the next. So I hope you weren’t planning on living a peaceful, quiet life now that you two are together! *shrugs and grins*_

_You should know that the general’s a loyal man, sir. He’s the type of guy to fling himself on top of a live grenade so you’d have a chance to get away safely. Still, I’ve never met anybody so clever. I really wish you could’ve seen some of the looks we’d give him when he’d hatch these insane plans, ‘cause I think you would’ve groaned and called him nuts along with the rest of us! (Well, we didn’t actually say it out loud, since being court-martialed or demoted for disrespect wasn’t on anyone’s to-do list. But mentally, we were all on the same wavelength.)_

_I gave the others the message you asked me to pass along, by the way. Peter (aka Newkirk) looked like I’d slapped him when I told him that you wished him well. Then he shrugged and said, “I guess ol’ Klink’s a bit of alrigh’ after all.” (That’s a direct quote, by the way. Translation: it turns out that you’re not so bad.) Kinch looked surprised as all get-out and said that he hopes you’re doing okay too._

_Louis (aka LeBeau) sounded shocked as well! He said, “Of course I’ll be opening a restaurant. The world needs more fine French cuisine. I will let Schultzie know as soon as I have everything up and running. But there will be no meals on credit for **him!** ” (Again, that’s a direct quote. Initially he rattled it off completely in French, so I had to get him to translate what he’d said into English.) Oh, and he says “Merci” for the chef complement._

_Yeah, I remember General Walters. That guy came off as a real jerk at first. We didn’t know who he really was or why he was actually there until **after** you’d arranged for his transfer. Though by then, it was too late to stop it. I’m also glad Hans and Fritz have adopted my CO. (And the rest of your family too, I guess.) Rob **really** likes kids. He would’ve been an awesome dad, but I’ll bet he’ll be a great uncle too! _

_Oh, and I knew about Schultz’s promotion as well. Peter’s the one who made him his new uniform, which you’ll see on him soon if you haven’t already. (I don’t know precisely what ya’ll have or haven’t done yet.) But I guess I’d best end this letter now before I ramble on some more. Don’t forget to check out the attached paper!_

_Sincerely,_

_Andrew Carter_

Hogan rolled his eyes after he finished the initial letter to him before flipping to the second page. While he was scanning it, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“You okay, Will?” he inquired, not looking up from the second paper in his hands.

“Fine, Rob. Just in shock from your words would be the best way to put it, I suppose,” Klink admitted, still scanning his own paper when he spoke.

“Yeah, I could say the same – **my** words?” the American general asked, sounding alarmed. “Please don’t tell me Carter sent you the part of the letter that I wrote about you.”

Klink responded, “Alright, I shall not tell you then. Did he…er…send you a copy of what I said about you?”

Nodding, Hogan said, “Yep. You wanna swap papers when you’re done reading yours?”

“I suppose we should in order to prevent any miscommunications,” replied the German officer, holding out the stapled papers in his slender hand. “Here, love. I might as well read what parts of my letter your captain chose to send you.”

The younger man silently swapped papers with Kink. Then he read all of it over, his self-appointed disciplinarian doing the same thing with his. By the time they were done, both of them were blushing.

“I…I don’t even know what to say,” he said softly. “You made me sound so noble when all I wanted to do was solve two problems at once.”

Klink raised an eyebrow. “There is that humble streak of yours again, little one. You act like anyone could have gotten on the radio to London and accomplished what you did.”

Hogan just shrugged. “I’ve never been one to worry about the small stuff. I look at the big picture and worry about the details later on.”

The former _Kommandant_ nodded. “Fortunately for you, I **am** one to consider the particulars. Just another way we complement each other…like the yin and yang you spoke of before.”

“I guess so,” his brat replied, giving another shrug.

“Besides, I remember the night you met my family. You painted me as some sort of great humanitarian,” Klink added. “I count myself lucky that I do not have a permanent blush after that evening.”

“I was just telling it like it is. I can’t help it that everything came out that way,” said Hogan.

The tall German smiled. “And I was merely doing the same. Speaking of which, since when have I ever been a ‘tough-as-nails officer’ in **any** war? Or been scary enough to out-do the neighborhood Gestapo?”

Looking sheepish, his troublemaker responded, “Well, you had to have become a full colonel somehow, love. And it **was** scary! If you’d acted like that toward Hochstetter, I don’t think he’d have ever bothered you again. Heck, **I** wouldn’t have ever bothered you again. I would have literally paid money to see you go toe-to-toe with Grumpy the dwarf, just so I could record it on video and show you the sweet, friendly bunny he’d look like next to you after that show.”

With a grin, Klink carefully took the papers from his former senior POW officer and set them on the coffee table. “I do so love your way with words, Rob. You are aware of that, correct?”

“You’ve mentioned it a few times,” replied Hogan before giving his boyfriend a kiss. “You’re pretty descriptive yourself, you know.”

 _“Danke._ Please tell Carter that blowing up my brother will not be necessary when you next speak with him. Nor do we need anything else in Germany destroyed, as I believe we have had our fill of it for a while,” Klink deadpanned. “However, he will be the first one we call if Prime Minister Attlee changes his mind about that.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him,” the younger general said, grinning at his boyfriend’s sense of humor. “I don’t think our nephews would be too happy if that happened.”

“ _Danke,_ as I do not think so either,” his self-appointed disciplinarian remarked. “So, what would you like to do tonight?”

“Maybe we could discuss hypothetical questions,” mused Hogan.

Klink inquired curiously, “Hypothetical questions? Such as what?”

“Well, like what if you got paid to keep my rear end warm, Will? And if I got paid to have it done? We could make some really good money,” the American pointed out.

“That would be an excellent income for both of us, depending on how often you could stand it,” teased his boyfriend.

“Yeah, but you know how I am by now. I’d be doing it every day, just because I like to push the boundaries of what I can handle,” replied Hogan.

The tall German frowned. “I am all too aware of that. Speaking of which, I have not warmed up your behind yet for today. I would hate for you to go to bed thinking that I do not love you, my little brat.”

“I know, but we didn’t get a chance for that this morning since we were running late for work,” said the younger officer. Then he eyed the riding crop lying on the table in front of the sofa, and something he’d always wanted to know popped out of his mouth.

“Will, what’s with the riding crop you’ve always carried around? I know what you use it for **now,** ” he stated with a knowing smile, “but you always had it on you before any of this ever started.”

Klink followed his gaze over to where the crop lay and shrugged. “I had almost forgotten it was there. Come a little closer to me and I shall tell you all about it. That is, if you are in the mood for a story,” he said.

Nodding, Hogan got up long enough to plonk himself on his self-appointed disciplinarian’s lap. “This feels a little weird to do,” he confessed. “I mean, this is the first time I’ve been able to sit here without squirming around to get comfortable first.”

“I will fix that for you later on, little one,” responded the older man playfully. “Does that mean you would like to hear it?”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, love. But yes,” said Hogan with a happy sigh, resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

**_ The story of the riding crop… _ **

Klink smiled, choosing to ignore the challenge for now. Then he toyed with his boyfriend’s hair while he began to talk. “When I was young, I was an excellent horseman. It was one of the few areas in my life where I was an expert at something, where I did not get any grief from my father about being useless. I even won many awards for it that I hung up in my room.”

“So where are those awards now?” asked Hogan. “We share both a room and a bed now, but I’ve never seen anything hanging on the walls. And you said the room you chose when we moved in was your old one.”

“That is because they are not there anymore, Rob. They crumbled into dust,” replied the former _Kommandant._

Hogan laughed before saying, “Seriously? Man, I **told** you that you’d been around a long time, love!”

Klink swatted him on the butt. “Very funny, brat. The quality of paper was not as good around the turn of the century as it is now. Nor did anyone know that placing papers in picture frames helped them to last longer. So they literally fell apart, becoming nothing more than flakes on the ground. I should still have the trophies around here somewhere, though.”

“Sorry, go on. That was just too good an opportunity to pass up,” chuckled his former senior POW officer.

Giving him another swat for his cheekiness, the German general continued his story. “As I was saying, I won many awards for my skills in that area. I have never been good at much else other than being a pilot. And yes, satisfying a lover,” he added when he saw Hogan open his mouth to interject.

Then he waited for his boyfriend to close it before he resumed speaking. “Those were the only awards I ever won, so naturally, I took every opportunity to flaunt my skills. When one is not good at hardly anything, one takes every opportunity to show off that they are given. And I was also bullied by the other boys for being ‘a geek’.”

He made air quotes with his slender fingers when he said, ‘a geek’. “Carrying around the riding crop served two purposes. First and foremost, it kept the bullies away from me once I started carrying it around. Secondly, it proved that I was a champion horseman.”

A puzzled expression crossed his troublemaker’s face. “What does carrying around a riding crop have to do with proving that you’re a champion horseback rider? Anyone can carry an item around. I can keep a baseball in my jacket pocket, but that doesn’t mean that I play for the Major Leagues,” he pointed out.

Klink gave a half-smile after hearing the American’s naïve point of view. “Not in Germany, Rob. Only those who practice a sport – and have earned awards in said sport – have the right to carry around a symbol of it.”

“Oh, okay. So why’d they think you were a geek? Did you dress like a weirdo or something?” inquired Hogan.

The older man shook his head. “No. They equated intelligence with geekiness. I cannot tell you how many times I was beaten up for it either. And the boys always worked together in a group of five, so fighting back was not an option.”

“Five? It took **five** people to beat up you up?” asked his former senior POW officer in disbelief. “What kind of wusses need them and four other people just to bully one guy?”

“Ones who apparently strategized,” Klink replied dryly. “They would wait until I was leaving the restroom to knock me to the ground. I can only be thankful that they always waited until **after** I had used the facilities, or things would have gotten rather messy.”

He grimaced when he recalled what a nervous wreck he’d always been, wondering if he’d be jumped each time he went to the bathroom. “Anyhow, two of them would grab my arms while two others sat on my legs. Then their leader always pummeled me repeatedly in the stomach. Sometimes they would strike other areas as well. But never my face, as they did not wish to leave visible proof of their actions.”

“Cowards,” growled Hogan, thoroughly incensed on his boyfriend’s behalf. “You don’t happen to know if any of those bullies are still alive, do you?”

His self-appointed disciplinarian glanced at him before saying slowly, “As a matter of fact, I do. All but one were killed in the first war. Yet the remaining one – incidentally, the leader – lives on the next street over.”

“And it couldn’t have happened to a nicer group of people. So what’s his name? Do you know which house?” inquired Hogan, making sure that he sounded perfectly innocent. _As soon as I get the needed information, that bastard will pay!_

Shaking his head, Klink said, “No, Rob. I am not telling you merely so you can go and exact revenge on my behalf.”

The younger general looked disappointed as he snapped his fingers. _Damn, so close! I overdid the innocent act._ “But Will, I was just –”

“I am aware of what you were ‘just’, my troublemaker, being as I know how you think by now. Yet I already told you ‘no’, so that is my final answer,” interrupted Klink in an adamant tone. “Now if you are through playing twenty questions, I would like to continue with what I was previously saying.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Hogan said, sounding sulky from being denied the information he’d wanted. He’d really been hoping for the opportunity to beat the shit out of the bullies’ leader, the one who dared to encourage the others to hurt his boyfriend.

The older man gave him a kiss before saying softly, “Relax, little one. All of this was decades ago, remember? After I finish my story, I have something that may take your mind off this subject.”

His brat nodded and grinned, his sulkiness forgotten with thoughts of things to come. “Sounds promising, love. Go ahead.”

“ _Danke,_ ” replied Klink after he’d rolled his eyes. “Anyhow, once I graduated _gymnasium_ and got my _Abitur_ – I believe you call it a high school diploma in the United States – I joined the _Luftwaffe_ in late November of 1914. With the Great War having broken out that past July, they wanted every available man that they could get _._ So I went off to war, leaving my riding crop in my room here while I flew bombing missions with my squadron.”

A wistful expression crossed his face when he remembered being at the controls of his Heinkel, only to be replaced by a smile after recalling how the two of them had taken his **real** last flight together. “I had finally discovered another talent: I could fly very well. Being up in the skies meant that I did not have to see the carnage that those who fought on the ground did. Until that fateful day…”

The former _Kommandant_ trailed off, staring into space for a few minutes. Hogan could feel his heartbeat speed up and touched his arm, recognizing the thousand-yard stare. When he didn’t respond to the touch, the younger general snapped his fingers a few times.

“Will? Wilhelm? Honey, come back to me,” he said. “You don’t have to talk about the first war if you don’t want to.”

“ _Was?_ ” asked Klink, shaking his head. “What happened?”

Hogan touched his face gently. “You were telling me about flying your Heinkel and not having to see bloodshed before you zoned out. Don’t feel like you have to discuss it on my account, though,” he said. “I don’t want to trigger any unpleasant memories.”

“No, it is fine. It helps me to discuss this with someone who has also seen combat, especially another bomber pilot,” replied the tall German.

 _Rob is so thoughtful,_ he thought. _I know he has to be dying of curiosity, and yet he offers me an out._

His boyfriend gave him an appraising glance. “Are you sure about that, love? I’m not so curious that I want you to go through any unnecessary emotional drama. Or have any flashbacks either,” he said.

“I am fine,” Klink reassured him. “Do not fret.”

He cleared his throat before continuing on. “Anyhow, one day I was shot down and had to wait a bit longer than usual for a ride back to one of our bases. This was in late 1918 – thank God for small miracles – and the war was almost over. The front lines were in desperate need of soldiers, and they said I had to help hold our position. I had never fought an enemy face to face before that, Rob, only shot at them via airplane. The sight and the smell of the trenches were enough to make me lose my lunch a few times.”

He shook off the memories and said, “For fighting in the trenches, I was granted an eagle spange on my Iron Cross and a ground combat badge. Then I attended officer’s school at Potsdam once the war ended, becoming an _Oberleutnant_ in 1919. I became a _Hauptmann_ in 1920, followed by a Major in 1924 and an _Oberstleutnant_ in 1929. Incidentally, I was made an _Oberst_ the day before you arrived.”

“The _Luftwaffe_ knew you needed all the help you could get with me,” joked Hogan. “It just wouldn’t do for a mere prisoner to outrank the _Kommandant,_ you know.”

The older man smiled at his boyfriend. “Very true, brat. Obviously, I was drafted into the _Luftwaffe_ in the second war as well, which you know or we would not have met. As to why I was placed in command of Stalag 13, I was shot down during the invasion of Poland. On October 5th, 1939, to be exact…the second to last day of the battle! The new _blitzkrieg_ move that had been developed was not all it was cracked up to be.”

The American’s eyes widened. “You were there when Poland was invaded?” he asked in surprise.

Shrugging, Klink replied, “Indeed I was, Rob.” He felt better after talking about this with Hogan, being as he knew his troublemaker wouldn’t judge him for his past.

“Who came up with the idea of _blitzkriegs_ anyhow? The nut that used to run Berlin?” his former senior POW officer inquired.

But the German general shook his head. “No, actually it was General Heinz Guderian. You might know of him as ‘Hammering Heinz’.”

Hogan thought about it and shook his head. “Nope, never heard of the guy. So you literally got shot down the day before that battle ended? That’s rotten luck,” he stated sympathetically.

“I absolutely agree,” Klink replied. “If that had not happened, I would still be able to fly to this day.”

“Will, if that hadn’t happened we’d both be dead already,” Hogan chided. “You probably would’ve been killed in action anyway, seeing as the Allies always targeted the most skilled pilots first. Or worse, you’d have been promoted to general long before now and ended up somehow being tried for war crimes,” he pointed out.

His brat shook his head. “And we – the POWs – would’ve probably got some fanatical Nazi as our _Kommandant._ You know as well as I do that anybody else would’ve had me shot the first time I looked at them funny. Not to mention Schultz would’ve either been shot or sent to collect ice cubes in person.”

He gave Klink a kiss to help soften the harsh truth of his words. “You being shot down was the best thing that’s happened to me in this war. I got to meet a wonderful human being **and** fall in love with him. And you even got to fly one more time,” he added. “I’m sorry if that sounds incredibly selfish of me, but it’s still true.”

His self-appointed disciplinarian returned it and sighed. “I am aware of that, little one. And I do not regret meeting and falling in love with you for even one second. I just…I miss flying. You can understand that, correct?”

“I know, love. But **I’m** still a fully capable pilot. You can always fly with **me** whenever I have to go somewhere. That’s the best I can do for you. And every pilot needs a co-pilot, right?” asked Hogan.

“Yes,” Klink concurred. “Do you really think the Allied High Command will permit that, though?”

Hogan shrugged. “I don’t see why not. You’re an honorary member of the Army Air Force. And besides, I’d insist upon it. It’s either that or they’d end up flying you to me anyway.”

The former _Kommandant_ gave his brat a puzzled look. “How do you figure that?”

With a mischievous grin, the American replied, “How else am I supposed to stay happy and satisfied in the bedroom? More importantly, who’s going to help keep me focused with a butt-warming each morning? Most people won’t even **look** at a general, let alone reprimand one in any way. So there’s no way anyone else could do what you do, even if I felt so inclined to let them. Which I don’t.”

Rolling his eyes, Klink had to smile. “You know perfectly well that you could not use either of those excuses, troublemaker.”

“True, but I’ll think of something. You’ve always been a constant challenge for me. You keep me on my toes and keep me from getting bored. Heaven forbid that should happen,” his boyfriend teased. “Besides, interesting things always seem to occur when that happens. Things like switching who’s flying the plane mid-air and then back again before we land.”

The German officer gave him a swat after he raised an eyebrow at the idea. “I can see that, Rob. Clearly, one day without a warm-up is already starting to affect you.”

“Definitely,” agreed Hogan. “Anyways, we kind of went off topic a little bit. What happened after you were shot down?”

“Well, I was forever grounded from damaged vision, as you know,” said Klink. “And that meant I could no longer see well enough to fly for the _Luftwaffe_. I came back here to visit with my family while Berlin decided what to do with me. That’s when they assigned me to work under General Burkhalter.”

The younger man gave him a confused look. “You mean like in his office?”

“Yes. That lasted until mid-January, when I was assigned to Stalag 13. So I came back long enough to grab my riding crop from my room and say my goodbyes to my family. Then I took command of the camp,” replied Klink.

“Why didn’t Burkhalter keep you in Berlin? Not that I’m complaining,” Hogan added hastily. “I’m just curious.”

Klink gave him a mischievous smile of his own. “While I admit to nothing, it **might** have been because I kept messing up his paperwork on purpose. It was probably not the best idea in hindsight to antagonize him, but I do not overly care for the general. And I only messed up anything he had to send to Hitler, Göring or Himmler. Things like supply orders, instructions, and so on. It was also my small way of fighting back against the new regime and their so-called ‘ideals’.”

He looked quite pleased with himself as he talked. “The errors were never anything bad enough to get Burkhalter killed, but they did get him yelled at quite often. Despite being ‘his good friend’, I gather that Himmler was quite shouty when it came to the paperwork mishaps. I suppose he got sick of being screamed at several times a week for those three months and transferred me.”

His boyfriend let out a snort of laughter. “Admit to nothing, my tail-feathers. You knew perfectly well what you were doing. Still, I like your style, Will.”

“ _Danke,_ ” replied the older officer. “Anyhow, I suddenly found myself having to be the stone-hearted _Kommandant_ of a prisoner-of-war camp. And I was scared, Rob. I could see all of their stares and hatred of the German people every time they looked at me. The guards got those looks too – even Schultz – yet a special kind of scorn was reserved for me as I was the officer in charge.”

“The senior POW officer before me wouldn’t have let any of the others hurt you, though,” Hogan pointed out. “It’d be suicide to attack an armed enemy officer, especially when you don’t have a weapon.”

“That would be where you are wrong, little one,” replied Klink. “The senior prisoner-of-war officer before you was Sergeant Vladimir Minsk. He **hated** me. So did a select few of the men under his command. But I could not transfer him without having someone who outranked him to take his place. That is what General Burkhalter told me when I tried to do so.”

“So what does that…” The American began, trailing off when the light bulb clicked on in his head.

“So **that’s** why he sent me to Stalag 13 instead of somewhere else. Burkhalter, you sly dog,” he said, sounding amazed. “ **I** outranked Minsk. That explains the weird looks the Gestapo goons were giving me. I heard them say that the general insisted that I had to go to **your** camp, not anywhere else. They never mentioned a name amongst themselves, but it makes perfect sense. It also kills two birds with one stone.”

Klink looked shocked when he finally made the connection in his mind. “Of course! With **you** as my senior prisoner-of-war officer, I could finally transfer Minsk and those men somewhere else. Which is what I did the day after you arrived, though the transfer papers took a bit to be sorted out.”

“How about that?” Hogan responded. “The three of us were all working together, and we didn’t even know it! But anyways, you were saying that you had to be the stern _Kommandant_ of our camp before and you were scared of the prisoners. That’s where you left off.”

“Ah, yes. As I previously stated, I was scared. The prisoners could have – in theory – overwhelmed me and all of my men by sheer force of numbers. Even despite the guards all having weapons, people who are desperate will do many foolish things. I was reminded of how I felt as a child with the bullies, and I recalled how I used to carry a riding crop everywhere to keep them away from me,” Klink said.

He shrugged inwardly. “As soon as I started carrying it around again, I felt better. I felt more confident, like I was more intimidating. But you also made sure nothing happened to me ever since you took command of the prisoners. So that was that, and…here we are.”

Giving him a kiss, the younger general said, “That was an interesting story, Will. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“You are welcome,” replied the tall German after he’d returned the kiss. “Now if you would remove yourself from my lap temporarily, I need to get dressed. Not that I do not enjoy having you so close to my body,” he stated in a playful voice, “But I cannot change with you sitting on me.”

Hogan stood up and asked, “Ooookay then. Where are you going that you’re gonna get changed?”

Yet Klink only smiled. “You will see soon enough, my troublemaker. Now if you would be so kind as to have a seat, close your eyes and put your hands over them so that I may change and come back. It is a surprise,” he added.

“Sure,” replied his former senior POW officer agreeably, sitting down on the sofa and doing what he’d been told.

“No peeking,” his self-appointed disciplinarian warned before he stood up and walked towards their room. “I shall return shortly.”

“Got it. But hurry back,” said Hogan from behind his hands. He couldn’t wait to see what Klink had in mind!

**_ Explaining the unusual… _ **

Being as he’d been preparing for this conversation all week – but waiting until the weekend to have it – Klink had gotten dressed appropriately when he’d left the room to change. He was wearing the outfit that Hogan loved to see him in so much, which was a pair of his colonel’s _Luftwaffe_ uniform pants and a pair of jackboots. And as usual, he wore no shirt with the ensemble.

After he sat back down, he said, “You may open your eyes now, Rob.”

Hogan opened his eyes and stared hungrily at the former _Kommandant,_ his eyes seeming to roam everywhere at once to eat up the visual feast.

“You are staring at me again, love. Do you need a napkin to catch the drool from your mouth?” teased the German general.

“No, but I can’t help it. You know what that outfit does to me,” his brat confessed.

He gave his boyfriend a kiss before adding, “Besides, you only wear it when you’re planning some fun and games for us. So what are we doing tonight? Is it something new?” he asked eagerly.

Klink sighed. “In a way, I suppose. Have you ever heard of BDSM, Rob?”

“I’ve only heard rumors about it,” the American replied after thinking the question over. “Something about whips and chains is all I’ve ever been told. Why?”

Laughing, the older officer stated, “I can assure you it is so much more than that. To make a long story short, it is a lifestyle. Or a game for those that do not care to delve too deeply into it, such as myself.”

Hogan stared at him and shook his head. “Since I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about, just cut to the chase. You’ve lost **me** for once.”

“That is a refreshing change,” teased Klink. “Anyhow, it is a game of dominance and submission. One person is the dominant – or Dom – while the other is the submissive, or sub. One partner controls what happens during this time – which is called a session – and does various things to them. The other one is helpless to do anything about it unless they use their signal codes or their safe word. Think of it as a movie set…the actors keep filming until the director yells ‘cut’. Until then, they follow whatever instructions they are given without any sort of argument.”

The younger man stated, “Well, I’m pretty sure you’re not just telling me all that for information’s sake. So let me guess…you want to do that with me, right? And if so, I’m assuming that you’d be the dominant one in that scenario?”

His self-appointed disciplinarian responded, “Yes, I would be the Dominant, or Dom. You would be my submissive, or sub. Would you be open to trying such a thing, or does the idea bother you?”

While he didn’t want his boyfriend to feel uncomfortable with the concept, he also refused to lie about his alternative interests.

Hogan had to think about that for a minute or two, Finally, he asked, “That explains what you meant when you first told me you were the one in charge in this relationship, now that I think about it. But it all depends. Does that type of thing bring the same emotional release as erotic torture? Or the spankings that you like to dole out…and that I love to receive?”

“It can, but only if both parties agree to it. Otherwise, it would merely be a sexual game for us. Would you be okay with that, love? I want you to feel comfortable in all that we do together, and you would always have a safe word,” Klink replied.

While he was thrilled his brat was contemplating his proposition, the older man knew he should inform Hogan of something else. “I want you to know that we can still be together as lovers no matter what, Rob. But I feel you deserve to know what I enjoy in the bedroom. It is not a choice of either/or in this case, yet I have no desire to keep hiding it from you. The only reason I did not tell you before now is that I did not want to scare you away.”

“Well, what are you thinking of doing to me if I say yes, Will? And do we discuss any rules or whatever up front each time or what?” asked his former senior POW officer.

Despite many accusations to the contrary, he wasn’t reckless! One didn’t simply jump headfirst into something when they only had vague details. Though he could understand not being told about this before, since there was a good chance that’s exactly what would’ve happened if he’d known.

Klink shrugged. “That would depend on my mood that day and what your limits are. Initially, everything would be discussed before we did anything at all. Some parties do talk things over before each session. Others prefer to have an ‘open season’ arrangement – as I call it – so long as their agreed upon limits are not crossed. Those are usually the ones who enjoy being spontaneous and do not wish to have to a conversation prior to playing each time, or who have been together for a while and know their partner very well.”

He gave his troublemaker a curious glance, noticing that Hogan appeared to be thinking over his words. “Yet that requires a great deal of trust. An ‘open season’ arrangement means the Dom can do anything they like to their sub during a session in accordance with those limits. But on the other hand, it does allow for more variety.”

The American general waved his hand dismissively. “Trust isn’t the issue here, love. We already know that we both trust each other with our respective lives, so that worry is irrelevant. But let’s say we do a session today, right? What’re some of the things you’d consider doing to me? Give me an example or two.”

“I would not mind tying you up and teasing you again,” confessed his self-appointed disciplinarian. “We both enjoyed that the last time we had some adult fun. Or perhaps spanking your behind while you are restrained. And I would –”

Klink cut himself off, a pink tinge coloring his cheeks. Was he going too far with the requests he was making?

_Perhaps. Rob is a proud man, so I do not think he would agree to what I almost asked of him. I suppose I could be wrong, but I doubt it. Even a rubber band can only stretch so far before it can take no more. And a human being is far less flexible than a rubber band._

“What? What were you about to say?” asked Hogan gently. “C’mon, Will. It can’t be **that** bad.”

“I…er…I would like it if you kneeled by my feet at times during a session,” stated the former _Kommandant_ quietly, waiting to be told in no uncertain terms to go to hell for daring to express such a desire.

Yet when nothing of the sort was said, he felt brave enough to continue on, albeit with an explanation. “I have had subs do it before, but I did not love **them.** So that makes things very different. I do not want you to ever feel uncomfortable with me. Nor do I wish to frighten you when I enter what I call ‘Dom mode’, as I enjoy the power trip that comes from that mindset. While I am always careful and considerate of my partner at all times, I usually sound cold when I issue directives to them.”

The younger officer looked at him and smiled. “Is that all? Honey, I’m not afraid of a little kneeling if it makes you happy. As far as that ‘Dom mode’ thing, I’m guessing it’s all part of the game. You’ve never been outright cold to me for no reason. Not even when I first met you, so I’m not worried about it.”

 _It’s still good that Will told me all of that, though,_ he thought. _Especially since we’ve had some pretty epic misunderstandings in the past from a lack of communication!_

“You are truly a rare gem, Rob,” murmured Klink. “Do you have any other questions for me before you give me your answer?”

Hogan mulled over the question for a few minutes. He really appreciated his boyfriend being upfront with him about what he liked to do. That took a lot of nerve, especially as he was sure this type of thing constituted homosexuality somehow. Not that they wouldn’t already be considered that by now anyway, mind you. Still, this entire situation would only be another nail in their proverbial coffins.

 _But what’s life without a little risk?_ he thought. _This whole BDSM thing sounds like the biggest adrenaline rush of all time!_

“I do, but I’d still like to give this a shot. Can we do a trial session and see how things go before I give you a final answer, though? I reserve the right to reject the idea if I find out that I don’t like it,” the American replied slowly.

The tall German nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, love. I would expect nothing less from you.”

 _Hallelujah!_ he thought. _This might work out favorably after all._

Even in his wildest dreams, he would have never expected Hogan to give the whole scenario a second thought. Just the fact that his boyfriend had considered his proposition at all was enough to make him happy, though he’d be even happier if the answer were ‘yes’. If not, he could respect that. Not everyone was as strange as he was.

“So what are your questions, troublemaker? Feel free to ask whatever you want to know,” Klink informed him. “You know that you can always talk to me about anything.”

Needing the reassuring feeling that came from being over his self-appointed disciplinarian’s lap, Hogan stood up and dropped his pajama bottoms before placing himself into the familiar position. As weird as it was, he felt safe and comfortable there, like he was shielded from the harshness of realty.

The older man gave him a bewildered glance. “What are you doing, little one? I can appreciate your eagerness to have your bottom warmed, but we are not through talking yet.”

“I know, but this whole discussion just took a serious turn. And like I told you at the beginning of summer, I’d prefer to have any conversations of that nature the way I am right now. It makes me feel safe,” Hogan explained, figuring that he probably sounded like an idiot.

To his surprise, Klink chuckled. “Yes, I remember that day quite well. Yet I thought you were only joking when you said it.”

The former senior POW officer shook his head. “Nope. I think it’s kind of obvious right now that I wasn’t kidding.”

“Yes, I can see that,” the German general replied as he stroked his brat’s hair. “Though you stated prior to this that you still had some questions for me.”

Sounding slightly hesitant, Hogan said softly, “Yeah, I do. First of all, can we still keep the arrangements we’ve had all this time if I decide I want to be your sub? You know, the ones where you still give me a reminder spanking each morning? And a punishment one when I mess up?”

He blushed after he asked the last part of the question, knowing it had to sound completely stupid. Who the hell outright asked to keep an arrangement that prevented them from sitting down at times? Especially being as those ones weren’t the fun kind!

_Yep, I’m definitely not right in the head. At least I had **that** part correct the night I first kissed Will._

Letting himself grin at his boyfriend’s chutzpah, the tall German gave him a light swat. “I would never dream of making you choose, Rob, being as I have gotten far too used to tanning your hide. This is merely something extra for us to enjoy together.”

“I’m sure you have,” Hogan replied with a smile, loving the physical reply that he’d gotten in addition to the verbal one.

“By the way, the ‘fun spankings’ you enjoy so much are known as impact play. The term is used to differentiate between punishment and ones that are enjoyable,” the former _Kommandant_ added.

“Thanks for telling me, since I didn’t know that. So what are signal codes?” inquired the American.

“Signal codes are what a sub uses to communicate with their Dom during a session, as there is often a ‘no-talking’ rule in place. These three words are exempt from that rule, of course, as is their safe word. Green means they truly enjoy an activity and want more of it. Yellow means that they are enjoying themselves but need the intensity lessened somewhat. And red means everything comes to a total stop until the issue in question is resolved,” explained Klink.

“Like traffic lights, right?” Hogan replied. That made sense to him. Everyone knew what the traffic light colors meant!

“Exactly,” Klink confirmed, glad the younger man was catching on.

“Then what’s a safe word?” asked Hogan.

“A safe word is a term that both parties decide upon ahead of time. It is usually something off the wall, something one would never say during sex or anything else of that nature. That means words like stop, no, etcetera are always avoided,” the German responded.

His troublemaker grinned. “How about ‘banana’? They’ve always been my favorite fruit. And I’ve taken a whole new liking to them since I admitted that I liked you as more than a friend.”

“Banana it is then,” Klink replied, ignoring the disappointed expression his brat had because he hadn’t acknowledged the obvious innuendo.

“In any event, your safe word – banana – means everything we are doing at that time comes to a halt. You can use it at any time if things get to be too much for you, do not get me wrong. But once you do so, that session will be completely over with. There is a big difference between saying ‘red’ – which only pauses the session temporarily – and your safe word. Using the safe word ends said session, since it means you have reached your limit on what you can handle at that point in time,” he explained.

“Sounds simple enough,” his boyfriend said. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“Yes,” said Klink. “Assuming that you enjoy yourself tonight and would like to do it again, you can always verbally ask me to do this with you. If you do not feel as if you can do that for whatever reason, you may kneel facing the front of the wooden toy chest we have.”

“The blue oak one with the lock on it, right?” asked Hogan, making sure he had his facts correct.

“That is correct,” the former _Kommandant_ replied. “Both the door to the room itself and the chest have a lock on it so that our nephews cannot be nosy when they come to visit. Neither of us need any uncomfortable inquiries made. If they **do** ask us about the room, we can say all of our military equipment – such as weapons and ammunition – are in there for safe-keeping.”

“What if they don’t buy it?” asked Hogan. He knew that kids had a thing for wanting to explore forbidden places and break the rules. So did he, despite the fact that he’d be forty next month!

Klink gave him an incredulous look. “They are both still children, Rob. It is not their place to question adults. Not unless they want to join you in having a sore behind, which I cannot see either Fritz or Hans volunteering for.”

“No!” exclaimed the younger general. “From now on, I’m the only one you get to spank. Besides, it’s not right to punish them just because they ask a few questions. Kids are supposed to be curious about things. Heck, **I’m** still curious about a lot of stuff too.”

“Which is why you have been in the position you are currently in more times than you can count, correct?” teased the tall German.

Yet he loved how territorial his troublemaker was, as well as his unwavering determination to keep the boys out of trouble. The selfless CO that he’d been during the war was bleeding through in that aspect.

Hogan rolled his eyes. “Aw, stuff it. You know you like having me here like this.”

“Yes, I do,” Klink responded, giving him two light swats on behalf of their nephews. “But since you feel so strongly about the idea, **you** can be the one who explains things if the topic arises. I am done with being ‘the heavy’ all of the time. They should know even their fierce protector is only human.”

“Thanks,” his brat deadpanned. “Make me the bad guy, why don’t you?”

“I just did,” remarked Klink in a playful voice. “But we are getting off-topic again.”

“True,” said Hogan, snapping his fingers as something occurred to him. “I’ve got an idea. Well, it’s more of a question, I guess.”

“Go ahead,” the older officer replied.

“Is there any way we can work out a nonverbal way for me to ask for punishment if I feel that I need it?” inquired the American.

“Not that I’m planning on causing trouble or anything, mind you. But that’s the thing that’s always really hard for me to come and talk to you about, because it’s the one time that I **don’t** enjoy being over your lap. Besides, you’re really good at making me feel sorry for myself before you ever lay a hand on me,” he admitted sheepishly.

Klink smiled. “Practice makes perfect, troublemaker. Although that **is** a good idea,” he said in a thoughtful voice.

He considered the layout of their playroom for a few minutes before he spoke. “How about this: do as I stated earlier if you are requesting a session. Should you feel as if you need punishment, kneel in the middle of the room – away from the chest – and face the wall. I will be able to tell immediately which one you are asking me for that way and act accordingly.”

“That sounds fair,” Hogan agreed.

The former _Kommandant_ nodded. “Good. Being as we do not need any confusion, we will need to come up with a word that indicates both the beginning and the end of a session, respectively.”

“How about ‘mango’?” suggested his brat.

Klink stared at him for a moment before chuckling. “Are you dropping a hint that you require more fruit in your diet, Rob?”

“Maybe,” replied Hogan with a grin. “Despite being kind of messy, mangoes are pretty good too.”

 _So far, so good. Now comes the hard part,_ the tall German thought.

“You should know that when I…er…am in that mindset, I enjoy being rough with a sub. Rougher than most can handle, which is why I have only ever done so with a select few. Is that going to be an issue, love? If it is, I can attempt to scale things back somewhat,” he offered.

His boyfriend looked at him with an enthralled expression on his face. “Not a problem in the world, Will. Be as rough as you’d like. If we’re going to do this, I want the full treatment. And if you play as rough with me as you’ll ever do today, then I know anything else will either be at the same level or not as intense. I’ve got the key words I need to either stop or slow things down if I really need to.”

“That seems reasonable,” said Klink thoughtfully. He hadn’t considered that factor, but it was still a valid observation. “What are the things that are off-limits to you?”

“No drawing blood,” Hogan stated in a firm voice. “No handcuffs either. Besides having had some bad experiences with them in the past, those things also hurt my wrists. And I sincerely doubt that they make soft, fuzzy ones. However, I’d be okay with them if you had a pair, since it would feel different.”

“Agreed. I shall play as rough as I ever will with you tonight, but there will be no blood or non-fuzzy handcuffs,” chuckled his self-appointed disciplinarian. “Is there anything else?”

Shrugging, his former senior POW officer replied, “Really, nothing that would be considered torture, you know? Fire, knives, whips, that sort of thing. Other than that, I’m open to whatever direction you want to go with this. You know I trust your judgement, Will. Seeing as you refused to punish me on our last night at Stalag 13 for fear of causing permanent damage, I don’t think I need to worry about anything too weird with you.”

“Are you telling me that you want us to have an ‘open season’ type of arrangement if you enjoy yourself tonight?” inquired Klink, raising an eyebrow when he spoke. “Or did I misunderstand you?”

Nodding, Hogan said, “Why not? I like to be spontaneous. So do you, _mein Kommandant,_ and having to discuss rules and boundaries each time would get boring pretty fast. I’d rather we both have fun **and** avoid any miscommunication.”

The German general replied, “I do love your sense of adventure, little one. Do you have any more questions for me regarding this subject?”

“Yes,” his brat responded impatiently. “Are we gonna sit here all night and talk like old women, or are we gonna go have some fun?”

“You are always so demanding, Rob,” Klink said in an affectionate tone, nudging his boyfriend so that he’d move. Then he stood up and stretched. “Follow me to our playroom then.”

“I’m right behind you, love,” replied Hogan, getting up and pulling up his pajama bottoms so that he wouldn’t trip on them. After that, he followed Klink up the stairs. Being as his boyfriend was incredibly graceful, he loved watching him move. Also, any chance to look his fill uninterrupted was one that he was going to take.

**_ The trial session… _ **

After they’d entered the room, Hogan looked around to see if there was anything new he should know about. He didn’t see anything unusual until he looked to the left of him. There, in the corner, was a huge steel ‘X’ shaped thing that appeared to be over seven feet tall! Well, from where he was standing anyway.

Intending on checking it out, he’d only taken a few steps toward it before the older officer spoke.

“Mango,” he said, indicating the start of what would hopefully be many of these sessions together.

Hogan froze in place while he awaited further directions. He’d never done something like this before, but so far everything Klink had introduced him to had been pretty fun. Besides, he completely trusted his self-appointed disciplinarian to make sure he that didn’t get hurt.

 _Will must’ve just switched into the so-called ‘Dom mode’ he was talking about earlier. He **did** say that he usually comes off as cold when he does it, and that’s how he sounds right now. This is getting interesting already,_ he thought.

Klink gave him an expression that he couldn’t decipher before the first order was given. “You are to strip off your pajamas this instant. I want to see you completely naked. And after you have folded your clothing, you may set them on the floor by the wall. Then you are to kneel on the floor like you did that evening at Stalag 13. Remain that way until you are instructed otherwise. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir,” replied Hogan. He began to undress, the rush of being ordered about versus giving the orders giving him butterflies in his stomach.

Klink waved a hand to acknowledge that he’d heard the reply before he grabbed a few things out of the wooden chest. He wasn’t a cruel man in any way. However, he **did** have that slightly dark, dominant streak in him that deeply enjoyed bossing others around. Said dark streak had only been enhanced from being bossed around and manipulated in his own camp, especially by his boyfriend!

There was also a difference between being ‘mean’ and doing something that could be considered demeaning. In the latter scenario, both parties enjoyed their respective experiences. But outside of this lifestyle, he would never do such a thing to anyone.

He turned around to see Hogan in the same kneeling pose he’d assumed two nights after the war ended and nodded. He liked how submissive his troublemaker was being right now, how willing he was to let him, Wilhelm, dominate him in this aspect.

As he walked in a slow circle around Hogan, he made sure to look his former senior POW officer over carefully. Yes, he was trembling, but it didn’t appear to be from the cold. If anything, he appeared pretty eager to see what this was all about.

“Very nice, Robert,” he complemented after his inspection. “You make such a pretty sight down at my feet.”

The American looked up to meet his eyes. “Thanks.”

Klink quickly grabbed a fistful of his hair and hissed, “You do not look at me unless I **tell** you to, nor do you speak until you are spoken to first. And should you ask anything of me, the request must end with ‘sir’. Do you understand me?”

Hogan cast his eyes at the floor again. “Yes, sir. I understand what you’re saying.”

This was definitely a new experience. Yet he found that he really liked the forceful side of his self-appointed disciplinarian. It was a far cry from the cowering _Kommandant_ who’d let everyone push him around!

“Good boy,” the tall German replied, releasing his hold on his brat’s hair. “Now get up and go stand by the St. Andrew’s cross. It is the item that appears to be a large X.”

“Yes sir,” Hogan responded. Then he rose to his feet and made his way to it before he looked at the floor again. He could work with the rules he’d been informed of. Yeah it was a bit strange, but so far he was having fun with this idea. Besides that, it was an interesting way to spend the evening.

And he’d told the older man that he trusted his judgement, trusted him to make sure that they had fun. So if he threw in the towel now – when all he’d done so far was kneel on the floor and have his hair pulled for a few seconds – he’d look like a liar. His boyfriend had enough self-esteem problems without him making things worse!

Klink strode over to where the younger general stood before issuing more orders. “Face the cross and line your body up with the holes. Then lift your arms and spread your legs so I may securely cuff them in place.”

“Yes sir,” repeated his troublemaker in a puzzled voice.

_Cuffs? What cuffs? Where the hell do you put cuffs on a giant X? More importantly, I said no handcuffs unless they were soft and fuzzy, and I know Will wouldn’t do something that I specifically said ‘no’ to. That means he’s got to have some that I’d be okay with. But where did he find a pair of those?_

He got his answers – and his first decent look at the cross – while he followed the instructions he’d been given. Up close, the St. Andrew’s cross wasn’t over seven feet tall. It was exactly the same height as him, like it’d been custom-made for his body or something.

On all four points of the X was a leather cuff with a short strap and metal buckle on the outside of it. Each cuff also had a soft, white lining on the inside that appeared to be fur. There were three head-sized holes in the cross as well, each of them spaced out slightly apart from one another.

The first one was obviously there so he could breathe and not suffocate from having his face pressed against the metal. The second hole exposed the top part of his chest, from the collarbone to the bottom of his ribcage. And he found the third one lined up with his genitals perfectly, making a type of frame for them.

While he could guess what the purpose of the other two holes were for, he had to wonder what type of weird design this was. He knew what part of his body was super-sensitive for him, but surely that wasn’t true for everyone. Right?

 _You’re asking us?_ his voice of reason piped up in a snarky tone. _Your common sense and I are as just as confused as you are, Rob. I guess we’ll all find out the answers together once things progress a little bit._ _At least these cuffs aren’t hurting your wrists. **And** the fur on the inside feels really good against your skin! So don’t complain._

While he’d been lost in thought, his self-appointed disciplinarian had been busy securing his limbs into place on the cross. Due to the height of it, Hogan still remained flat-footed on the ground. He’d seen other people have to stand on tiptoe, which he’d been told hurt after a while. It could also accelerate damage to the muscles and joints if the person were too short for the equipment. And that was unacceptable to him.

Once he’d made sure his former senior POW officer wasn’t going anywhere, he walked back over to the chest and grabbed the toys he’d left on top of it. Then he walked back over and showed them to his brat.

“These are what I will use on you today, Robert. A paddle, a rubber scraper, and a pair of nipple clamps. They are adjustable in tension, of course, depending on one’s pain tolerance. As for the other two, I think you can guess what I intend to use them for,” Klink informed him with a smirk.

The paddle was long and thin, made out of a polished black wood. The clamps were made out of a gray metal with rubber tips and a wheel on one side of them. They were on a short chain of the same color, with another chain hanging from the middle of it. The middle chain had a clip of some kind on the end of it too. As for the rubber scraper, it definitely looked solid. It was a pretty interesting lineup when he thought about it.

Hogan stared at the three things in his boyfriend’s hands, sucking in a sharp breath and licking his lips. While he’d never experienced any of them before, they all sounded like a lot of fun. Then again, he hadn’t been asked for his opinion on them either. He’d only been given information. Being as he was still willing to give the whole concept a fair chance, he silently nodded his acceptance of them and smiled.

Klink returned it and stated, “You are doing a fine job for your first time being a submissive. Keep it up.”

“Thank you, sir. I will,” replied Hogan obediently.

“Good,” said the tall German before he walked around to the back of the cross. Then he swung the paddle three times, making sure to land all of the blows on his brat’s buttcheeks.

Hogan gasped at both the feel of the blows and the pleasurable ache they caused in his rear end. The feeling was as if the solidness of the hairbrush and the area coverage of the ruler had somehow merged together. _I think this might be my new favorite implement!_

Hearing the gasp, Klink walked back around to the front of the cross. “Did you enjoy that, my little masochist? Or is it too much for you?”

The younger man nodded and grinned. “I liked it a lot, sir. That’s a definite green.”

“I had hoped it would be,” teased the former _Kommandant._ He could tell by the look in Hogan’s eyes that he was telling the truth, which caused him to smile before he became serious again. “Now hold still so I can put these clamps on you.”

Klink turned the small wheel on the side of the clamp before testing it on his fingertip. He wanted to be sure they weren’t too tight, after all. Once he was satisfied they wouldn’t hurt his troublemaker – well, not too much anyhow – he pulled on his boyfriend’s nipples to make them stiff so that the clamps would hold. Then he put them on one at a time.

Hogan let out a happy sigh when the older man played with the sensitive area in question. The sigh turned into a groan when he felt the first one squeeze his nipple. The pressure felt amazing! The feeling only got better when the second one was put on, causing him to shudder briefly and become officially half-hard.

His self-appointed disciplinarian gave him a wicked grin before he attached the clip on the end of the middle chain to a metal loop, which was at the top of the cross but on the other side of it. He could see his brat was still enjoying himself by both his expressions and the way he arched his back. And the chain only added more pressure yet, which elicited another groan from Hogan.

“Please, sir. Can you make them a little tighter?” he inquired politely.

Normally he would’ve been upset with Hogan for forgetting the honorific in his question, but Klink was too busy enjoying his reactions to everything to do so this time. “Wait a few minutes, Robert. You need to get used to them first before I consider your request.”

Then he picked up the paddle again and gave Hogan a few more swats with it, stopping when he heard the American’s voice again.

“Please make them tighter. Please, sir,” his boyfriend requested. He’d jerked against the chain in pleasure when the paddle had struck his butt again, the sudden movement making him fully erect.

“Alright, I suppose I can do that. At least you appear to be having fun,” replied the German officer as he tightened the clamps somewhat. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Hogan’s member, loving the soft mewl he got in return.

“Ohhhh, yes sir. I’m having a lot of fun,” the younger general eagerly. The rough pad of Klink’s thumb had been a stark contrast to the soft head, which made him jerk against the chain yet again.

“I am glad,” replied the former _Kommandant,_ giving him a kiss before he picked up the scraper. Then he proceeded to swat his brat’s rear end and the backs of his thighs with it a few times. Hey, he’d always loved the sound that the rubber made against bare flesh.

As for Hogan, he liked the smacking feel of the tool against his skin. It was sharp and stingy while also feeling thuddy. Really, the scraper reminded him somewhat of a rubber hairbrush. He writhed and moaned, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Enjoying the limited jerks that the American could make in his present state, Klink picked up the paddle again. Then he spanked Hogan’s behind with it for quite some time. While he wasn’t doing it to punish his former senior POW officer, the tall German knew that he liked the extreme level of impact play he was experiencing. He’d shown that much before by both his words and actions.

Hogan alternated between moaning and making sounds of pain while the wooden tool rapidly made his butt sore. The paddle was only a slightly less harsh implement than the belt, so he knew he’d be standing up for a few days again once Klink had finished lighting his tail on fire. **That** hadn’t been an issue he’d had to worry about since the night the war ended!

But the difference between what he was experiencing now and what he’d suffered that night was he hadn’t enjoyed that pain at all. That had been an honest-to-God punishment, not something that had been doled out just because he’d shot off at the mouth.

In comparison, **this** pain was designed to give him pleasure instead. And he already knew that when he finally came, it was going to be very intense.

The entire time he was delivering swats, Klink made sure that his brat was enjoying himself at all times. Hogan hadn’t used his safe word – he hadn’t so much as said ‘yellow’ to anything that’d been done to him – but he also knew that the younger general liked to push himself beyond what he could handle.

He’d admitted that himself earlier in the evening. And if he deemed that things were getting too intense, he would end the session irregardless of what either of them wanted. After all, his boyfriend’s safety came first. As the Dom in this scenario, it was his job to make sure things didn’t spiral out of control.

When he felt that it wouldn’t be safe to continue on with the paddle any longer, he switched it out for the rubber scraper. Then he stood to the side to deliver a few more swats to his brat’s rear end. The position also made it easy for him to tease the American via the holes in the cross.

It was obvious by the stiff erection Hogan had been sporting since they’d begun the session that he was having a wonderful time. Hell, Klink had the same issue. He was enjoying the tormented – yet joyful – cries that the younger general was making.

Now that his bottom was well-tenderized by what he’d gotten so far in the way of swats, the former senior POW officer could feel the kitchen tool being used to spank him a lot more than he’d been able to before. It caused him to howl and shriek in anguish, but also to push his butt out so that his self-appointed disciplinarian could reach him a little easier. Not that he was able to move that much, mind you, but it was the thought that counted!

The older man grinned evilly when he saw what his troublemaker was doing. He’d been a Dominant before now to those who liked various levels of pain, but he’d never met a masochist on Hogan’s level before. So he smiled and obliged the unspoken request. He also granted the multiple pleas of “More please, sir!” that he heard fall from his brat’s lips.

The entire time Hogan was cuffed to the cross, he was doing everything in his power to drive his boyfriend crazy with lust. And the best part was that he was unable to do anything about it! Klink grabbed the American’s cock in his hand and jerked it roughly whenever he wanted to, making sure to randomly tug on the chain of the clamps at times. He also made sure to completely stop on occasion to nibble on his, Hogan’s, neck and/or outright kiss him. In addition to that, the former _Kommandant_ fondled him once or twice.

In between doing those things, he’d switched to delivering the remainder of the swats to the back of his troublemaker’s thighs, though he couldn’t give as many to that area since it wasn’t as padded. By the time he finished, Hogan’s butt was bruised all over. And even though he was sweating from moving around almost constantly for the last forty minutes – from both being spanked and teased – the younger general had the biggest grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Hogan had decided that there was something to this BDSM business after all. He wasn’t too sure if he was in pleasurable agony or agonized pleasure, but he supposed that it didn’t really matter either way. He also knew that if he died right now, he’d have no regrets about how he died.

Yet Klink was driving him up the wall from how turned on he was making him, Robert. The older man had made sure to assault what felt like every part of his body in his erotic attack. His cock, his balls, his nipples, his mouth and his behind…somehow all of his pleasure senses were being triggered at once.

Based off of that, he knew that if he hadn’t been securely cuffed to the cross, his legs would’ve given out from underneath him. The intensity alone would’ve seen to that. Though he could’ve put a stop their session at any given time, he was having too much fun to stop.

And besides, he hadn’t gone through all of this to wuss out now. _If I stop now, Wilhelm will never offer me the chance to experience this again. And he’ll feel bad about ‘hurting me’ too, even though I asked him to be the roughest that he’d ever be with me tonight. That means he’ll never do anything to top what he’s doing to me right now._

Then he felt the various sensations come to halt. He blinked, trying to clear the sweat from his eyes. “More…sir. Please, I…want some…more…sir,” he panted.

“Oh, you shall receive some more,” Klink said silkily. Then he gave the American general a smile and added, “Just not of the same thing. It is time that you serviced **me** now.”

He undid the cuffs, making sure he stood nearby Hogan to catch him if need be. The last thing he wanted was for his brat to fall and injure himself. Yet if he didn’t know better, he’d say his boyfriend was an experienced sub from how he handled the dismount.

While many people would have immediately tried to let go and lost their balance as a result, Hogan was different. He made sure to hold onto the cross and tested the muscles in his legs before letting go of it.

Then he wiped the sweat from his eyes and focused on catching his breath. But he also kept his eyes on the floor – like he’d been told to do earlier – the entire time as well. That was something many newbies didn’t remember to do once they got this far into the game.

“Good boy,” said the German general. He was beyond pleased with how the younger man was conducting himself so far. “Very, very good indeed.”

“Thank you, sir,” Hogan replied, the smile on his face bright enough to light up the sky.

“Now you are to kneel on the floor right where you are, Robert. Make sure you rest your bottom against your heels again as you did that night. I want you to feel the pain in your behind that I have caused,” Klink ordered.

“Yes, sir. Do you have any other special instructions I need to know about, sir?” asked the American officer as he got down on his knees again.

His self-appointed disciplinarian nodded, surprised that the younger man had thought to ask. “Yes, I do. I want you to keep your knees wide enough to display yourself to me while you are down there. As a matter of fact, you will do that any time I order you to kneel unless I tell you otherwise. That way I can view the effect I have on your body. And no, those orders do not change if you were kneeling and crawled somewhere either, as you would simply resume your previous position upon stopping.”

Hogan obeyed the order, a ripple of pleasure occurring from how demanding the former _Kommandant_ was showing himself to be. The action hid nothing, confirming that he’d remained quite turned on by all of this.

The tall German gazed hungrily at the beautiful sight at his feet and licked his lips. Had there ever been a better piece of eye candy in his life than Hogan was right now? He couldn’t remember, but he didn’t think so.

And anyway, who cared? His boyfriend was all that he needed to make him hot and bothered. That ultimate show of submission – and the knowledge of what Hogan had consented to let him, Wilhelm, do to him tonight – was almost enough to make him lose it right there.

Hogan saw the look that the older man was giving him and sighed softly. The promise of passion later on caused a certain part of him to twitch, being as he knew that the smoldering expression Klink had was all for him.

“Stay there,” the German officer stated before he walked over to the bed. If he wasn’t careful, he wasn’t going to last long enough to get anything done. And the soft sound he’d heard from his brat wasn’t helping that either! Nor was the movement he’d seen from Hogan’s member.

“Yes sir,” his former senior POW officer replied. Being as he was looking down at the floor, he wasn’t quite sure where Klink was going. What he **did** know was that his rear end was definitely on fire. The pressure of his heels digging into it only amplified the feeling, making him groan in return.

 _Just hold off for a few more minutes, Wilhelm. After that, you can find release,_ he thought as he sat down on the bed. He could see the enraptured expression on Hogan’s face from there too, which caused a soft groan of his own to slip out.

“It is time for you to show your appreciation for this unique experience. Crawl over here and take of this for me,” the older general stated, motioning to his erection.

Hogan inhaled sharply, already anticipating being able to explore his boyfriend once more. “Yes, sir. I’d be happy to do that for you.”

Then he crawled over to the former _Kommandant_ and knelt between his legs, displaying himself once more. He touched the polished jackboots and requested, “May I have permission to take these and your pants off, sir?”

“Yes, you may. Very good,” replied Klink. He hadn’t thought to give the American instructions on how to ask if he wanted to **physically** do something – versus merely making a verbal request – but it seemed like he’d figured it out all on his own. Not that he should’ve been surprised by that. He’d already known Hogan was a quick study, soaking up knowledge like a dry sponge absorbed water.

“Thank you, sir,” the younger man responded.

He made quick work of the boots, placing them carefully on their sides – and out of his way – before working on the uniform pants. Once he’d managed to get them off, he neatly folded them and set the clothing item on top of the boots.

The tall German observed the eagerness his troublemaker showed at undressing him and the way he handled both the pants and boots. He also took a moment to appreciate the lovely sight a naked, kneeling and erect Hogan made once more before issuing further instructions.

“Your task now is to bring about my release using your mouth. **Only** your mouth, so you are not allowed to use your hands in any way,” Klink told him, feeling like he’d burst if he couldn’t find some kind of relief soon. “Do you understand me?”

Hogan smiled and replied, “Yes sir. In that case, may I have permission to brace my hands on your thighs for balance, sir?”

“No, you may not. Keep the rest of your body in the position you are currently in. I want to observe your technique,” stated the German officer.

“Yes sir,” his brat said. Okay, that would make his job somewhat harder than he’d planned on. Yet this was still the best part of all.

With a bit of difficulty, he lowered his head and did as he was told. Then he experimented with various positions and pressures using his mouth and tongue. While it would’ve been easier for him to do if Klink wasn’t so well-endowed, he was having a fine time playing with and getting to know his boyfriend’s body. He also took it as a challenge to see how fast he could accomplish his task.

The older officer moaned, fighting to hold still. He didn’t want to choke the American with unexpected movements. Yet said American had excellent oral skills, making it hard to resist doing just that. Then he threaded his slender hand through the younger man’s hair to grip it.

There also were a few times when he had to slow his troublemaker down before he orgasmed too quickly. He wanted to enjoy the experience, damnmit, but Hogan was too skilled at doing this! Even so, it felt marvelous.

“Ahhhhh, keep doing what you are doing. Yes, very good, Robert. You are doing – ohhhhh, just like that.” Klink told him in an encouraging voice.

Hogan grinned as he continued to bob his head up and down. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbled.

Unfortunately for the former _Kommandant’s_ self-control, the younger man happened to have his mouth over the head when he’d spoken. The vibrations on the over-sensitized area granted Klink his release, during which Hogan eagerly took care of things so there wouldn’t be a mess. Then he made sure to resume his prior position.

It took all of his willpower not to restrain Hogan on the cross again and tease him until he begged for mercy, but the German general somehow managed it. “Good boy. You are getting quite good at fellatio,” he remarked.

“Thank you, sir,” replied Hogan.

He’d enjoyed pleasuring his self-appointed disciplinarian like that, which was pretty obvious as it’d turned him on even more. By now his cock was so hard that it ached right along with his rear end. Still, he knew it wouldn’t help matters if he focused on that right now.

“Get up on the bed and lie on your back,” Klink ordered.

His former senior POW officer nodded and replied, “Yes, sir.”

He got to his feet and carefully sat down, yelping at the level of pain his butt was in. And being as he had to put even more of his weight on his sore behind to do it, lying down was interesting as well. Then he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to look at Klink unless he was directed to do so.

That presented a conundrum, since there weren’t many places he could focus on without meeting his boyfriend’s eyes in some way. He ran the options through his mind quickly, finally opting to stare at the ceiling instead.

The German general almost laughed at Hogan’s on-the-spot ingenuity regarding where his gaze should fall. He hadn’t given him directions regarding this situation either, but it appeared that his brat’s reputation for thinking off-the-cuff was well-deserved.

“Look me in the eyes,” Klink growled. “And do not look away until I give you permission to do so or until I end the session.”

“Yes sir,” replied Hogan. _I wish he’d told me that earlier. It would’ve saved me a lot of trouble!_

As his brown eyes met a pair of blue ones, the former _Kommandant_ reached out and lightly tugged on the chain of the nipple clamps. The action made him gasp as the older man roughly squeezed the shaft of his member once.

“Never forget who the boss is in this relationship. Do you understand me?” Klink demanded.

Hogan nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. You are to give yourself some relief now, Robert, and do not break eye contact with me while you do it. I am going to sit back and enjoy the show,” said the tall German.

“Yes sir,” repeated the American. Then he began to play with himself, his hands flying over his body while he triggered his own hot spots.

He was used to closing his eyes when he did this sort of thing, so keeping eye contact with anyone was a strange feeling. Hell, being watched felt a little odd too. Yet he could see Klink’s eyes shifting slightly, and it dawned on him that his boyfriend was observing what spots he considered extra-sensitive on himself.

And when the other officer saw that Hogan had realized what he was doing, he gave the younger man an evil grin before loosening the nipple clamps just slightly. Between the look of desire that he’d seen flash across Klink’s face – and how turned on he already was – it took almost no time at all for him to orgasm.

He screamed in pleasure after the former _Kommandant_ jerked off the clamps, the sudden pain making his release a lot more intense. The complete return of the blood flow to his nipples made him moan again and ripped a second climax from him. He bucked his hips frantically while it was happening, completely ignoring the pain in his rear end while he did it.

Klink chuckled and kept a mess from happening until it was over. Then he said “Mango,” thereby ending the session. He licked his lips afterwards, loving the pumpkin pie flavor before he gave his boyfriend a kiss.

“Did you have fun, love? I do hope that I was not too rough with you, but what you just experienced would be the most intense things would ever get between us,” he stated.

He only hoped that he hadn’t scared Hogan off of the idea permanently! Yet he’d also forgotten how good it felt to dominate somebody in that way again. And he hadn’t said any kind of signal code except the one time, which had been ‘green’. So there was still a chance that this could work.

“Heck yeah! More please, sir,” his troublemaker slurred. Then he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep from exhaustion.

With a laugh, Klink covered the two of them up before wrapping his arms around Hogan. Since his troublemaker’s bottom was pressed up against his groin, he could feel the heat radiating from it. He also knew that it’d surely hurt the younger general a great deal come the morning.

 _Well, at least Rob enjoyed himself,_ Klink mused.

He rested his head on top of Hogan’s and closing his eyes. Despite everything else, he was satisfied at wearing his former senior POW officer out yet again. He even had a surprise planned for the American if he woke up first.

**_ The results are in… _ **

The German officer woke up the next morning and stretched. He’d gotten a good night’s sleep holding his boyfriend in his arms the previous evening. Based off what he’d woken up to, his troublemaker had as well. The moment he’d opened his eyes, he’d found Hogan wrapped around him like a starfish with his face nestled in his, Wilhelm’s, neck.

_When did he roll over and do that? More importantly, how did doing so not hurt him?_

They’d fallen asleep with his brat being the little spoon, the one being held. Yet now their positions were reversed. Klink took a moment to appreciate how peaceful and innocent Hogan looked in his sleep before stifling a laugh at the thought. _My troublemaker is anything **but** innocent!_

He slowly de-tangled himself from his boyfriend and stood up, noticing that they were both still nude. Given the fact that both of them normally wore pajamas to bed, that was highly unusual. But they’d fallen asleep like this more than once. It made him wonder if they should quit wearing nightclothes altogether, since it would make things easier on them in the long run. Not to mention it’d be less laundry to do.

“Come back to bed, love,” Hogan mumbled sleepily. Then he reached out in his sleep and briefly grabbed at the air before dropping his arms.

Klink smiled at the cute scene he’d just witnessed. Completely unguarded in his slumber, his brat looked years younger than he actually was. The former _Kommandant_ supposed this was what he’d looked like all the time before the stress of the war had occurred. And he knew Hogan had said before that he was a light sleeper when they’d previously talked about it.

Yet that must’ve been out of necessity, seeing as he hadn’t been since they’d lived together. Or even in the hotel room in London, now that he thought about it. Klink himself had been a light sleeper out of necessity as well. But he was so relaxed around his troublemaker that he’d slept like a log once the war had ended. That had been the main reason that Hogan had been able to catch him unawares while he was in the twilight zone last month!

_Ah, yes! I meant to deliver a little payback for that if I woke up first._

He wondered if he’d have to do anything to jump-start the process or if Hogan had the same issue he did in the mornings. He was assuming that his former senior POW officer did, unless he had a medical issue or something like that. A quick glance down confirmed that no jump-start was needed, causing the German general to smirk evilly.

 _Time for a bit of fun,_ he thought.

He carefully got back onto the bed and into a good position before debating what would be the best spot to attack first. The goal was to have Hogan turned on enough that he’d be unable to push him away once he was fully awake.

Finally, he decided to wing it. It always worked well for his soon-to-be victim of pleasure, so it might work for him too.

The American awoke that morning to find out two things: he had a worse case of morning wood than normal, and Klink was giving him what he liked to call ‘oral support’. He was used to having an erection first thing in the morning. That was nothing unusual for him. However, he was **not** used to being rousted like this. He normally woke up first and was on his guard before the older man got up for the day.

_Man, a guy can’t even sleep through the night without worrying about his boyfriend waking him with a blow-job the next morning. Wait, why am I complaining about that?_

“Will! What do you – ohhhhh – think you’re – ahhhhh – doing?” he asked.

Klink rolled his eyes upward to watch the mix of emotions cross his brat’s face. “I should think that was obvious, love. But do not fret, for I will help you figure it out.”

Despite the question he’d asked, Hogan was enjoying himself immensely. After all, his self-appointed disciplinarian was talented at this sort of thing. And he had to admit that it felt really good. Yet what he really wanted to know was what had spurred the former _Kommandant_ into doing this for him?

“Not that I don’t – ohhhhh – appreciate the thought and all, love, but – mmmm – what brought this on?” he gritted out, managing to squirm only slightly.

The German officer shrugged. “Revenge is best served whilst you are asleep, Rob.”

The younger general moaned before asking, “Don’t you mean best served cold?”

“No, I am aware of what I said. But are you really going to argue with me when I am giving you some pleasure in this manner?” Klink inquired. After he said it, he grazed his teeth along the head of Hogan’s member to gently nip at the frenulum.

Shaking his head, Hogan said, “Can’t argue with you – God, **Will!** ” he cried out. “Yes!”

“I take it you have no more complaints?” teased Klink.

He made sure to tease and frustrate his boyfriend in every way that he could think of, loving the mewling sounds that his troublemaker made when he was exceptionally turned on. He also loved hearing him beg and plead while he squirmed around. And sure enough, Hogan did just that after a few minutes of the erotic assault on his body.

“No, but – ahhhhh! Please,” begged the American. “It’s too early for this sort of thing, and – yesssss!” he hissed, the protest morphing into a happy sound. “Stop teasing me!”

Klink took his time where he was at, thoroughly enjoying watching Hogan squirm around like a worm on a hook. Like he’d said to his former senior POW officer before, he found it entertaining to watch.

“You still sound like you are protesting to me, little one. Perhaps you would like it better if I focused on a different part of you?” he asked, trailing his hand slowly up Hogan’s chest to his pecs.

After seeing and feeling where it was headed, the younger man protested, “No, no! **Please** not that, love!” Then he felt Klink’s talented tongue work its magic and groaned, “Mmmm, yes.”

“Dear me, it would seem that you cannot make up your mind. You have answered both no and yes to my question. Fear not, since I will make the decision for you,” his self-appointed disciplinarian said playfully. Then he inched his slender fingers towards his goal, taking the time to relish the mind game he was playing.

Hogan shook his head and cried out, “ _Nein!_ **_Bitte,_** Will!”

“I love it when you speak my native tongue instinctively, Rob. But you do not have to beg in order for me to touch you. All you had to do was ask,” replied Klink, grinning wickedly. Then he tweaked one nipple and licked a line up the shaft with his tongue.

“Aaagh, please! You’re always so mean to – no, wait! I didn’t mean it, I swear!” his brat said, cutting himself off mid-sentence after seeing the tall German’s hand hover over his other nipple. “I **promise** I didn’t mean what I was gonna say!”

“Are you certain of that?” the older man inquired, lowering his hand toward the area in question slowly as if he would do it.

“Yes, yes!” Hogan responded with a frantic nod. “Ohhhhh, yes.”

“Are you one hundred percent certain?” teased Klink, lowering his hand some more.

“Yes!” squeaked his troublemaker. “I’m sure. I’m even one hundred and **ten** percent sure, love!”

“Somebody seems to have forgotten my title more than onnnnnce,” the German officer sang out. “Naturally, you must be punished for that.”

Hogan squealed in pleasure when Klink tweaked the other one, his eyes widening when his boyfriend brought his other hand up to join in on the fun. “No, I didn’t! Your title is ‘sir’.”

He could see Klink smirking at him and added, “See, I **told** you I remembered it. Now stop teasing me like this! Either give me some relief or let me get rid of my problem on my own, but **please,** sir! Show a little mercy.”

“Hmm, are you making demands of me, little one?” the former _Kommandant_ pondered, bringing his hands a little closer in towards Hogan’s chest. “That will not do at all. Perhaps you need another lesson?”

Oh yes, this was definitely a fun mind game that he was playing. _Revenge is indeed a sweet dish,_ he mused.

“Me? Make demands? Ohhhh, no way!” the American responded, moaning and thrashing about on the bed like a madman. “Ahhhhh, it was just a suggestion, sir! Really, it was!”

Shit, he hadn’t been prepared for this type of teasing before he’d even started the day! Even though he was having fun, it’d still been unexpected.

“Then relax and enjoy my revenge for last month, you stubborn brat. And my appreciation for you trusting me last night as well,” Klink declared.

He could stay here and play all day, but he knew Hogan wasn’t a patient man. Come to think of it, neither was he. And he didn’t want his boyfriend to hurt himself from all the moving around he was doing at the moment. So he upped his game and focused on granting Hogan the release that he needed.

The younger man alternated between panting, groaning, moaning and gasping while the German meretriciously worked him over. He couldn’t deny that it felt incredible. Yet there was still something that he had to say.

“Sir, it wasn’t hard for me to – ahhhhh! Oh God, yes! Yes, Wilhelm, **yes!** ” he wailed.

What he’d been about to say had been cut off when Hogan felt his body spasm and shake. Klink had successfully brought about another climax for him, and he could feel everything he was releasing being swallowed.

Once he was done with that, the older officer laid his head on the pillow next to his troublemaker and nestled his head in his boyfriend’s neck. “ _Gute morgen,_ love,” he said, letting out a chuckle.

“Good morning to you too, honey. And I’d say it’s definitely one now,” Hogan told him, wearing a smile on his face that the devil couldn’t have wiped off. “What were you talking about before when you mentioned revenge? And trusting you?”

“Oh, that.” Klink lifted his head long enough to look at the younger general and licked his lips. “First of all, you are sinfully delicious. I could do this every day with you – for the rest of my life – and never be bored.”

“Thanks,” replied his former senior POW officer as he smiled. “Now you know why I always like doing that to you, being as I feel the same way when I bring you that type of pleasure. But you were saying?”

After nestling his head in Hogan’s neck again, his self-appointed disciplinarian explained what he’d meant. “You saw fit to awaken me in this manner last month, Rob. You teased and tormented me when I was still asleep, until I barely knew my own name once I woke up.”

“For the record, your first name is Wilhelm. Do you need a reminder of your middle and last name too?” his troublemaker asked in a sassy tone. “Because I – hey! No fair.”

Klink had run one hand down their bodies to touch his member again, making it twitch when it sensed another opportunity to play. “Very funny, brat. And it was perfectly fair. I can tease you some more to prove it if you would like.”

“No, no, I’m good for right now. Are you always this bossy in the morning?” inquired Hogan. Then he ran his fingers up and down his boyfriend’s back, exploring the scars and the muscles there.

“Love, I am this bossy all of the time,” Klink explained. “Which brings me to my second point, and the answer to your second question as well. I was showing my appreciation regarding your willingness to place your trust in me last night. You did not have a clue what BDSM entailed when you said you would be willing to do a trial session with me. Not really, anyhow. And yet you trusted me to be rougher than I have been before with you.”

The younger general sighed. “You explained the basics to me. I figured you had it covered from there, Will. I know you well enough to be sure that you wouldn’t even suggest it to me, not unless you knew for sure what you were doing. Like I told my mom: I trust you utterly with anything and everything that I have, up to and including my life. A little pain wasn’t going to faze me.”

“I do recall you saying that. Which was an incredible endorsement, by the way. But you passed out immediately afterwards the prior evening, Rob. I though perhaps I had overdone it in some way,” replied the tall German.

He had a puzzled expression on his face and a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. He was also wondering why Hogan would’ve fallen asleep so quickly if it wasn’t due to his actions.

 _Maybe I really **was** too rough. Perhaps Rob just does not want to admit it because he thinks he will hurt my feelings_? Yes, that was a likely scenario.

“I assure you that nothing will change between us if this lifestyle is not for you. I know of some people who only do the kink aspect without anything sexual between them, and I can do that with one of them to fulfill this need if you did not like it,” Klink informed him.

Hogan growled possessively at the very idea of his boyfriend so much as looking at someone else. Carefully, he pushed himself to his knees, letting out a hiss of pain from his sore behind. Then he sat atop the older man and looked him in the eye.

“First of all, I wouldn’t be okay with that. I told you before that I don’t share with anyone and I meant it. Not for love, sex, kink or anything else. Yet the point is moot because I really liked what you did to me last night. No, scratch that. I **loved** it. My butt hasn’t been this sore since the night I received the belt and the hairbrush within a two-day time frame,” he stated.

He noticed the look he was getting and expanded his explanation. “Though it feels wonderful, love. As a matter of fact, I can’t wait until I completely heal up so we can do this again. I’m also one hundred percent on board with the idea with being your sub if this is what you meant we’d be doing.”

Smiling, he added, “I’d be honored if you called me yours in that way. I also felt like I was high at one point – as if I couldn’t feel any pain at all – only to experience a weird drop afterwards.”

The former _Kommandant_ smiled. “Are you certain of that, little one? You would let me claim you in such a way?”

His brat nodded. “Yep, I sure would. But you’ve got a funny look on your face all of a sudden. What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking about some aspects that the more detailed people in the lifestyle follow. I am not that deep into it to follow such protocol, but there are those that do,” replied Klink.

“Like what?” Hogan asked curiously.

“Many things,” the German general chuckled. He loved his former senior POW officer’s eagerness to learn and explore everything around him so much! “Things like parties – by invitation only, of course – strict regulations on day to day activities, and collaring ceremonies. I am certain that there is much more, but I never wanted to know more than that.”

The American thought it over and frowned. “I don’t think I’d like the first two at all, but what’s a collaring ceremony? Is that like putting a collar on a dog?”

“No, love. It is a ceremony when a Dominant ‘officially’ claims their chosen submissive as theirs. Collars come in many shapes and sizes. Some subs do wear an actual dog collar, while others wear a special necklace or ring to signify that they are…well, the proper term is ‘owned’,” Klink informed him before he blushed.

He got the blush under control before he added, “But I do not like that term, nor have I ever seen the point in something like that. Not that I have ever had a submissive of my very own, mind you. I only practiced on other subs – to learn and hone my skills – with their Dom’s permission.”

“Why not? You just never found anyone you liked well enough or what?” asked Hogan. This stuff was definitely interesting to hear about, so he was drawn into the subject despite himself.

“Yes and no,” the older officer replied with a shrug. “I have never had a sub of my own, as I said. And I did not think anyone would ever be willing to commit to me like that, even if I had wanted to. The whole issue of homosexuality aside, I know I am not the most attractive person in the world. And –”

“You’re handsome to **me,** Will,” the younger man interrupted firmly before he planted a kiss on Klink’s lips. “Not to mention sexy, so screw what everybody else thinks. I love you just the way you are.”

His boyfriend returned the kiss, smiling faintly. “Do you truly mean that, Rob?” he inquired softly.

He still had a hard time believing that someone who looked like Hogan would choose him above everybody else out there. And his father hadn’t helped boost the low self-esteem he’d started out with either. He’d chosen to belittle his son instead of building his confidence.

Hogan nodded. “Yeah, I do. Look, I’m not trying to brag or anything, but I’ve had women throw themselves at me left and right since I joined the military. I could’ve picked any one of them to settle down with after the war if I’d wanted to. But I picked **you.** I love **you,** Wilhelm, not anybody else. And their loss – the fact that they can’t see past what they consider ‘average looking’ – is my gain. After all, looks will always fade eventually. But a decent personality lasts until the day you die. Seeing as I’m in this for the long haul with you, that’s what matters to me.”

He gave his self-appointed disciplinarian a knowing glance. “Do you think I’d let just anyone impede my ability to sit down on a regular basis? I told you at the end of last year that you’re the only one I trust to do that to me. What do I have to do to prove to you that I’m serious about our relationship, Will? Walk naked down the street with a sign around my neck saying it?”

Klink laughed at both the mental image he’d gotten and the frustrated expression that his brat had on his face. “Er, no. You would be arrested for indecent exposure, which means that I would have to bail you out of jail. And then I would thoroughly tan your hide once we got home for acquiring a criminal record. You would not sit down for quite a long time if you pulled a stunt like that, I can assure you.”

His former senior POW officer’s expression switched to one of triumph. “See, that’s what I’m talking about. If anybody else said that to me, I’d beat the crap out of them for threatening me. But with you? That’s par for the course with us.”

He shrugged and added, “If you think about it, events always unfold the same way: I mess up somehow, so you tell me what you’re punishing me for before you do it. Then I object for whatever reason, followed by you reaffirming that you’re only doing it because you care about me. You light my tail on fire, I apologize to you afterwards and you forgive me. And finally, I have trouble sitting down for a few days before it’s over with and forgotten about. You don’t drag the problem up and throw it in my face a few days later.”

“You make everything sound so simple, troublemaker,” the German officer remarked. Yet he was beginning to cheer up after that accurate summary of how things always went with them.

“That’s because it is,” replied Hogan. “To anybody else, it’d be really strange. Or worse yet, I’d get told all this BS about how ‘you’re abusing me, I should leave you’, etcetera. But see, nobody else understands how we operate. They don’t know that I **need** that discipline from you in my life to stay on the straight and narrow. They don’t know that this is the most peaceful I’ve ever felt in my entire life. And they don’t know that you’ve managed to tame the wild child that my parents told you I was. Well, **mostly,** ” he added. “How can anyone judge what they don’t understand?”

“Very true,” Klink allowed, a full smile returning to his face at last. “You do have a way with words, love.”

“Thank you. Now, can I lay back down beside you? Or do I need to sit here all day to prove my point? I wanted to look you in the eyes while I talked, but I’d rather be in your arms instead. And my butt really does hurt,” the American confessed.

“Feel free to lay in my arms anytime,” replied the former _Kommandant_ in a serious tone. “I would rather have you there anyhow. At least I know you are not out causing mischief when I am holding you in such a way.”

“Okay, you’ve got a point there,” Hogan responded as he laid down next to the older general again. Then he placed one of his boyfriend’s slender hands on top of his head and asked, “Now, can you tell me why I felt like I was high during that session, only to feel that weird drop afterwards?”

“That rapid drop you experienced is called sub-drop,” Klink said. He smiled and stroked his brat’s hair while he explained the term. “After an intense play session, sub-drop can sap all the energy from your body rather quickly. That is probably why you passed out so soon. Yet I had forgotten the term for it until you said, ‘weird drop’, thinking perhaps I had been too rough on you.”

Hogan arched his back and sighed contentedly. He loved the feel of having his hair played with quite a bit, and this was one of those times where his self-appointed disciplinarian’s light touch felt really good versus ticklish.

“I know this won’t change anything, but I’m gonna say it anyway: you weren’t too rough on me. You could’ve even been a tad rougher, since I was having a great time. And you had me panting like I’d run a race without me ever setting a foot outside,” he pointed out.

“Sorry, Rob. What you got is as rough as I will ever be with you during a session,” Klink replied firmly. “In answer to your other question, that feeling of being high is called ‘sub-space’. In sub-space, I am told that you feel only euphoria, not that I have ever experienced it myself. And not everyone can get to that point either. It takes a talented Dominant to trigger it for their submissive. Even those who can achieve it cannot do so each time.”

His troublemaker nodded. “I already figured that, but I wanted to let you know anyway for information’s sake. Though it’s kind of strange that you’re telling me people can’t always do it every time. I mean, I always have. Any time you’ve spanked me to tears, I’ve always felt like I was high. That’s why I was so mad when you didn’t want to punish me that night at Stalag 13. Don’t you remember? I told you I was like a junkie who needed a fix.”

The German general stared at his boyfriend in disbelief for a moment before grinning. “Well, well. It appears that we have found a new talent of mine. Thank you for letting me know, little one. I feel a lot better now.”

“You’re welcome, love,” Hogan responded. “So where’d you get that St. Andrew’s cross? I don’t know much about this lifestyle yet, but it looks like it was custom-made for me.”

“That is because it was,” Klink told him. “A friend of mine in the _Abwehr_ – who happens to be a submissive – custom-made the cross via my specifications. You see, he owns a store specializing in selling adult items as a side business. And those who have a special code are shown a secret catalog they can purchase certain items from. The code is to prevent him from being betrayed to the authorities and arrested.”

He chuckled when a surprised expression crossed the American’s face. “I had felt confident that you would like the idea, based off of how you have acted with me so far. Especially once I found out that you were a masochist. I am glad that I was not wrong.”

His former senior POW officer sighed. “That explains a lot, now that I think about it. Though it had to have cost a fortune!”

“Your point is?” the older man inquired. “It is not like I have an active social life where I go out on dates every evening. Even if I **did,** it is my money to spend as I please.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to buy such expensive stuff for me, Will. I’m not worth that kind of moolah,” Hogan stated. “Trust me, I don’t need any fancy gestures or anything like that to know that you love me. I’m already well aware of that fact.”

Klink rubbed the younger general’s back like he’d done in the past when he spoke. “Yet I **wanted** to spend it on you, Rob. You are **absolutely **worth it to me. And your safety always comes first, so if I wanted to do this with you, I needed to be sure that I had the proper equipment for it. Some things are not safe for one to improvise on.”

Then he gave his brat a passionate kiss. “As for extravagant gestures, have you forgotten everything that you have done for me since the war ended, troublemaker? You are hardly in a position to preach to me about that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Will. I’m totally innocent,” remarked Hogan after their kiss had ended, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile.

“Now that is the biggest whopper of all time,” teased his self-appointed disciplinarian.

“Aww, that hurts. I think I might be offended, love,” the younger officer teased back.

Klink smirked and gave him another kiss, touching his boyfriend’s member again while he did so. “Are you through being offended yet? If not, I can easily fix that for you.”

“Given the fact that you’ll off me from too many orgasms if I say anything but yes, I’m gonna say that I’m no longer offended,” his troublemaker replied dramatically.

The former _Kommandant_ rolled his eyes. “You will not die from pleasure alone. You really are a ham.”

Hogan smiled sweetly at him. “But I’m **your** ham, Will. And if nothing else, sexual activities of any kind burn calories. So, can this ham get a kiss or what?”

“Always happy to oblige you regarding that request,” Klink murmured before kissing him again. When they came up for air, he added, “At least we will stay in shape this way.”

“That’s true. Let me know if you ever want a more intense exercise program, though. Maybe we can work something out,” said his former senior POW officer in a husky voice.

The tall German grinned. “Are you offering to ‘work out’ with me, love?”

Hogan shook his head. “Not me personally, but I know a guy who’d be interested. My _Kommandant’s_ the jealous type.”

“Sorry, but I am only interested in ‘working out’ with you. So tell your _Kommandant_ he has been officially challenged for your hand,” Klink chuckled. “I will make you mine yet.”

“Are you sure about that? He’s pretty handy with a riding crop, you know,” his brat replied with a smile. “You might not sit down for a day or two when he gets through with you.”

“So am I, as I have proved to you a few times before. Although I do love it when you call me ‘your _Kommandant_ ’. Or merely ‘yours’ in general,” admitted the older officer.

Hogan’s smile became a grin. “Well, it’s true. I like it when you call me ‘yours’ too, you know.”

“You **are** mine. You are mine no matter which nickname or term of endearment I use: troublemaker, brat, love, etcetera. In every sense of the word, you are mine,” replied Klink. “I hope you know that, Rob.”

The younger man flashed him a lopsided grin. “Glad to hear it. So going back to your friend in the _Abwehr_ …what’s his main business?”

The tall German looked satisfied with himself as he explained. “He owns a rental truck company. The same one we rented the moving truck for my mother from, as a matter of fact.”

“Will, you little sneak! I **knew** there was a reason you wanted to make the arrangements instead of letting me do it. Still, I like it. Very nicely done,” complemented Hogan.

“ _Danke,_ little one,” responded Klink. Then he looked at his watch and added, “I have an errand I must run, so we should go downstairs.”

“Okay,” said his former senior POW officer agreeably. “Just give me a few minutes to get dressed, and –”

“It is something I must do alone,” interrupted his self-appointed disciplinarian, coming around to the other side of the bed and helping his boyfriend to his feet. “Will you be okay by yourself for a little while?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Hogan replied, folding his arms and pouting. “But I don’t like it.”

Klink sighed. “It appears that your mother was correct about what she told me the evening I met her, Rob.”

“Oh, great. What’d my mom say now?” asked his brat warily. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, truth be told. Especially as he’d been mortified beyond all reason that night!

“She said, and I quote: _“I know my child. He’ll worry himself sick if you so much as go to the store without him at this point. Well, at least until he’s able to reassure himself you won’t up and leave him one day without saying goodbye. Eventually he’ll handle it a lot better, though he still won’t be happy if you go off somewhere alone.”_ That was **after** she had suggested for us to become roommates,” the older general informed him.

Hogan huffed. “Sometimes I really hate how well she knows me. So what’s so secret that I can’t know about it?”

“If I told you, it would not be a secret,” the former _Kommandant_ pointed out. “You will find out whenever I decide to tell you. And not a minute sooner either!”

“Is it something for me then?” guessed the American.

Klink shook his head and made a zipping motion with his lips. Then he tossed his brat over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and headed for the door. One of the things the _Luftwaffe_ had taught him was how to carry an injured comrade to safety in full gear, so he was able to pick Hogan up without a problem. And as he’d already figured out, the younger man was all muscle. There wasn’t an inch of fat on him.

“Hey!” Hogan yelped in surprise. “Put me down! I’m not helpless, Will!” Since when had his boyfriend decided to carry him around like a sack of potatoes?!

“No,” replied the tall German. He exited their playroom and headed for the stairs. “You should not be walking around today, love. Your behind is far too sore for that.”

His former senior POW officer slapped at his self-appointed disciplinarian’s back, feeling like a damsel in distress from some cheesy movie. “I can walk around just fine! Put me down, damnmit!”

Being as he was already halfway down the stairs, Klink swatted his butt once.

**SMACK!**

“Watch your mouth, troublemaker,” he scolded. “And stop hitting me! I do not wish to drop you.”

“OW!” Hogan yowled. Shit, that swat had hurt when it’d landed on one of his sit spots! “Stop being so overprotective of me. I’m perfectly fine!”

“We both know you are telling me a lie yet again, Rob,” replied the German general as he continued down the stairs. Once he’d reached their bedroom, he gently laid his boyfriend down on his stomach on their bed.

“Thank you for finally putting me down,” grumbled Hogan. “You’re a lot stronger than you look. I didn’t know you were capable of picking me up like that.”

“The _Luftwaffe_ taught me many things,” said Klink with a shrug. Then he told the American about said training that he’d received during both of the wars.

Giving him a mock-pitiful look, the younger officer inquired, “What I want to know is this: if my butt’s too sore for me to even walk around, why’d you smack it for?”

Raising an eyebrow, the former _Kommandant_ replied, “You told me once before that if I wanted to get your attention, all I had to do was make your bottom extremely sore and then swat it. And that is exactly what I did.”

Hogan looked at his boyfriend and smiled sheepishly. “Oh yeah. I did say that, huh?”

“Indeed you did, brat. So do not pretend that you did not like it,” Klink told him.

The American huffed again. “That’s not fair, Will. You know me too well.”

“That I do, love,” responded the tall German with a grin. “Now, I need to leave. You are certain that you will be alright here by yourself?”

“Yeah, you overgrown worry-wort,” Hogan said sarcastically. “I’m not a baby, you know. I’ve managed to get around and do stuff with a sore butt before.”

Klink frowned at the tone his boyfriend had used. “Do not take that tone with me, young man. A tender bottom will not save you from being punished, should I come home and find you out of this bed. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir,” replied Hogan, rolling his eyes. “Go do whatever secret thing it is you’re gonna do. I’ll be perfectly fine.”

“Alright, but I meant what I said, Robert,” Klink warned before he gave his troublemaker a kiss goodbye and headed for the front door. “I shall return shortly.”

“Have fun,” his former senior POW officer called out behind him.

He waited until he’d heard the door close and the car start up before contemplating what he wanted to do while his self-appointed disciplinarian was gone. One thing was for sure: he wasn’t going to stay in their bed like an invalid. He hadn’t done that during the war when he’d been hurting in this manner, and he wasn’t certainly wasn’t going to start doing it now.

So he kept an eye on his watch until five minutes had passed, making sure that Klink wouldn’t change his mind and come back. Then he carefully got out of the bed and made his way to the living room, having decided upon listening to a favorite record of his. It held a mushy, ooey-gooey type song on it that he really liked, but that he also wouldn’t dare play with the German general around. And he’d be fine to make his way out to the sofa and sit down, as long as he was careful about it. His boyfriend just worried too much.

**_ Stubborn is as stubborn does… _ **

When Klink returned home an hour later, he could hear music coming from inside the house. Yet the odd thing was that there hadn’t been any playing before he’d left. _I swear that if I find my troublemaker out of bed, he will be sorry_ , vowed the tall German.

Then he quietly inserted the key into the lock and turned it. He was glad that the doors didn’t creak as he opened the door. After all, that would have ruined the element of surprise! As he entered their house, he could see Hogan sitting on the couch in his pajamas with his eyes closed. He was swaying his upper body slightly as he sang:

_“I wonder how we can survive  
This romance.  
But in the end if I’m with you,  
I’ll take the chance.”_

“Having fun, Rob?” he asked.

Hearing his name, his brat opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin. Klink was standing in the doorway, not looking happy at all with what he was seeing.

_Shit, he caught me out of bed. I’m so busted._

“Whoops,” he said, quickly lifting the record player’s needle to stop the music.

“Yes, that would be an accurate term to describe the situation,” the German general remarked dryly, closing and locking the door. Then he walked over to the sofa and sat down, giving the younger officer the evil eye for disobeying him.

“Hi, Will. I didn’t expect you back so soon,” Hogan replied, looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

He was hoping that if he ignored the fact that he’d been caught out of bed, maybe his self-appointed disciplinarian would somehow forget about it. Now did he think that his plan had any chance of working? Nope. But he’d thought the same thing about every plan that he’d ever made during the war, and all of **them** had worked out beautifully.

Klink rolled his eyes. “That much is obvious. But I did not know you could sing, little one.”

His former senior POW officer’s cheeks flushed red. “You…um…you weren’t supposed to see that. Or hear it.”

“So I gathered. What song were you singing?” the older general inquired, letting himself be distracted for the moment. He’d never heard it before, even though the melody was pretty enough.

An embarrassed expression crossed Hogan’s face. “It’s called ‘Right Here Waiting’ by Richard Marx. Even though it’s a sad song, I like the part you heard me singing the most. I listened to it a lot while I was deciding if I should admit my feelings toward you or not.”

Klink studied his brat, wondering what the rest of the song sounded like that his boyfriend had listened to it so often. “May I hear the entire song?”

“If you want to, but it’s kinda sappy. It’s just...I don’t know. I have these moments where I’ll indulge in a little bit of mushy, emotional stuff. But only on rare occasions, and only for a few minutes when I do it,” the American general added hastily. He didn’t want Klink to think he was going soft or anything!

Yet the former _Kommandant_ only smiled. “Sometimes a little sappiness is all that keeps us human, Rob. Now, please play the record from the beginning. I would love to hear you sing again. Er…providing you know all of the words to the song, of course.”

Hogan replied, “I do, but I have to close my eyes to concentrate when I sing. It makes it easier to focus.”

“Ah, I see. Will you sing for me, love?” asked Klink sweetly. “You have a marvelous singing voice, and I would like to hear more than a few seconds of it.”

“I guess. But you have to promise not to laugh at me,” the younger officer told him as he blushed again.

“No, little one. I would never do that to you,” assured the older man.

“Okay,” said Hogan warily. He was still slightly embarrassed at having been caught acting all mushy. But he’d do his best to sing anyhow, being as Klink so rarely asked him for anything. And he really wanted to see his boyfriend smile.

_“Oceans apart, day after day,  
And I slowly go insane.  
I hear your voice on the line,  
But it doesn’t stop the pain._

_If I see you next to never,  
How can we say forever?_

_Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you._

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow.  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears,  
But I can’t get near you now._

_Oh, can’t you see it baby?  
You’ve got me going crazy._

_Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you._

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I’m with you  
I’ll take the chance._

_Oh, can’t you see it baby?  
You’ve got me going crazy._

_Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Waiting for you.”_

As the last note faded away, the German general leaned over and lifted the needle of the record player. Then he kissed his boyfriend tenderly and stated, “You are correct when you said it was a sad song. But it was still beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s always those first four lines that always get me, though,” his troublemaker replied.

Klink nodded. “I can see why. I am very glad that you opted to stay in Germany, as well as letting me know about how you felt.”

He gave Hogan a hug and felt his former senior POW officer relax against him with a contented sigh. “I too have a particular song that I enjoy listening to when I feel sappy, so you are not alone in that aspect. Would you like to hear the record?”

“Definitely. I’d like to hear you sing it too, Will,” said the younger man, resting his head against Klink’s chest.

“I, er…well, you see…” stammered the former _Kommandant,_ sounding unusually awkward.

Hearing the change in his voice, Hogan sat up straight again and gazed at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong, love?”

The older officer looked flustered. “I have been told that that I cannot sing to save my life. I do not want to see the pity on your face because you have singing talent and I do not.”

“Will, you told me once before that the _Luftwaffe_ always chose you to make announcements because of your incredible resonance, projection and dictation skills, right?” the American inquired.

Klink nodded. “Yes, but –”

“Well, good speaking abilities and good singing ones usually go hand in hand,” interrupted Hogan.

A stubborn expression appeared on his face before he added, “I’m not going to give you a pitying expression even if you can’t carry a tune in a wheelbarrow. I know that I can’t stand those types of looks myself. And anyway, I’ll bet you sound fantastic.”

“I hope you are correct. Alright, I will sing the song. But only for you, love,” said the tall German before he put on the record. As soon as the opening notes began to play, Hogan looked surprised.

“Hey, is this ‘Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?’ by Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters?” he asked.

“Yes. You have heard of it?” inquired Klink.

“Of course! I love this song,” replied his former senior POW officer with a smile. “It’s really popular in the United States right now too.”

“Oh. Good to know,” his self-appointed disciplinarian replied, closing his eyes to focus as well. Then he began to sing, hoping that he remembered the words.

_“Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Could I tell you once again, somehow?  
Have I told with all my heart and soul how I adore you?  
Well, darling, I’m telling you now._

_This heart would break in two if you refuse me  
I’m no good without you anyhow.  
Dear, have I told you lately that I love you?  
Well, darling, I’m telling you now._

_Have I told you lately that I miss you?  
When the stars are shining in the sky?  
Have I told you why the nights are long when you’re not with me?  
Well, darling, I’m telling you now._

_Have I told you lately when I’m sleeping  
Every dream I dream is you somehow.  
Have I told you who I’d like to share my love with forever?  
Well, darling, I’m telling you now._

_This heart would break in two if you refuse me  
I’m no good without you anyhow.  
Dear, have I told you lately that I love you?  
Well, darling, I’m telling you now.”_

When the song finished, Klink opened his eyes and lifted the record needle. He just knew he’d sounded sour as all get-out. Therefore, he fully expected to see Hogan with his fingers in his ears when he finally looked at him. That’s what his troublemaker always did whenever he played the violin!

But that wasn’t the case. He must’ve sounded worse than he’d thought, because Hogan’s jaw was hanging open. _Wunderbar,_ he thought. _I probably sounded like a dying animal if my singing caused Rob’s jaw to drop like that._

“I told you I sounded terrible,” he said sadly. “I apologize for hurting your ears. I will never sing around you again.”

The American had listened to the beautiful song and been amazed by the deep, rich baritone sound. _Holy crap, Will’s **really** talented! Who told him he sounded bad? That’s the question I want answered, because whoever it was lied like a motherfucker._

“Love, I don’t think you sound terrible,” Hogan informed him as he shook his head. “Just the opposite, actually. You sing beautifully. Heck, your voice reminds me of a decadent chocolate, so you can sing around me anytime. Who in the world told you that you can’t sing?!”

“The same man who said I was a terrible pilot when he rode with me once, who frequently told me that I was absolutely worthless: my father,” the former _Kommandant_ replied bitterly.

The younger officer snarled angerly after hearing that his boyfriend’s dad had abused him in more than just a physical way. “Grrrr! That as – jerk better be glad that he’s already dead. If he weren’t, I’d personally kill him for making you think that about yourself. Between that and daring to lay a hand on you in any way other than for discipline, that’s a man I’d happily turn over to the most sadistic members of the SS!”

He grabbed Klink’s face and gave him a rough kiss. “Now you listen to me closely, Wilhelm. You’re **not** a terrible pilot, okay? You’re one of the best I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen quite a few since I’ve been in the military. And you definitely **aren’t** worthless! You’re sweet and kind and thoughtful, among a lot of other things. It’s obvious to me that he was jealous of you and just putting you down to make himself feel better. If anything, he should’ve been **proud** of you, not – ugh!”

The German general looked startled at the sudden outburst from Hogan, who was breathing heavily and looked utterly livid. He appreciated the fierce defense on his behalf since it’d really cheered him up. It also made what he needed to do next make him feel like a real jerk. But he **had** given his brat a warning earlier that he’d failed to heed.

**_ Creativity strikes again… _ **

“I appreciate the sentiment, Robert. I really do. Regrettably, you picked a terrible time to display it as you are in trouble yet again. I **told** you to stay in bed!” stated an exasperated Klink. “I would not have left you alone in your present condition for any length of time.”

“Will, I just wanted to listen to some music!” Hogan protested. “Lighten up already.”

_Crap, I’d hoped he’d forgotten that I’d disobeyed him earlier when he didn’t say anything to me about it then. So much for that pipe dream._

“You should have mentioned that **before** I left, young man. I would have either brought you to the living room instead or brought the record player to our room for you,” his self-appointed disciplinarian replied sternly. “As you have often stated before, you are not a baby. I am sure you are capable of entertaining yourself for a short while still staying put in the bed.”

 _I **have** said that a lot, haven’t I? Damnmit!_ His former senior POW officer sighed in resignation and asked, “Fine, fine. I know you won’t spank me with my butt being this sore, so what’s my punishment gonna be?”

A thoughtful look crossed Klink’s features while he thought that over. “Seeing as you are correct about how tender your behind is, I will have to come up with something different this time. Hmmm.”

He thought for a few more minutes before snapping his slender fingers. “I have the perfect idea. I will do as I did before: give you an erection and then leave you to take care of it yourself. Yes, that will work. It was quite effective the last time I had to discipline you.”

Hogan looked shocked at the answer he’d gotten. “What?! That’s a terrible idea. I’m really sorry and I won’t do it again, but I was **bored!** I’m not an invalid, you know. I can walk around just fine!”

“All naughty boys are suddenly sorry once they are caught, and you are no exception. I was – and still am – deadly serious about punishing you any time you do something that can cause you to get hurt, Robert,” replied the older man.

He had a resolute expression now and had ignored his troublemaker’s last two sentences. Yes, there was a part of him that wanted to let his boyfriend off the hook, but he’d already laid down the verdict. So there was no way he could change it now, not without setting a bad precedent. Or was there?

 _Damn, doesn’t BDSM technically fall into that category?_ thought Hogan. “Okay, but what about –”

He quickly shut up when he realized that he’d burn that bridge forever if he kept talking. When he noticed the former _Kommandant_ giving him a questioning glance, he shrugged and added, “I managed to curb my tongue in time for once. Don’t knock it.”

 _Thank you, Rob, for giving the opening I needed to make things easier on you without being too obvious about it,_ Klink thought.

Then he gave a half-smile. “In light of that miraculous achievement, you now have the option of choosing your punishment. After all, *I am tough but fair.”

“Hooray,” his brat replied. He was proud of the way he’d kept most – but not all – of the sarcasm out of his voice while he spoke. “You might as well tell me the options so I can make an informed decision.”

“Option number one: I can cause you to suffer with a ‘problem’ for a half-hour that will literally ache. And I will also make certain that you cannot get rid of it too quickly by continuing to tease you for that time frame. Or option number two: you can stand with your nose in the corner for a half hour and write lines after that instead. It is your choice,” the tall German announced.

Well, that was no contest at all! Hogan had noticed that his self-appointed disciplinarian hadn’t said if he’d fix the ‘problem’ once that half-hour was up…he’d just said that make sure that it lasted that long. He’d also had his cock ache a few times from being so turned on around his boyfriend. Not to mention that it’d been pretty painful as well!

Screw that! He’d take a hand cramp any day of the week over having **that** issue.

“I’ll take the second option, sir,” he decided. “What am I supposed to be writing, and how many times?”

“You will be writing ‘I will listen when I am told to do something’ one hundred times. Each one should be nice and neat as well, with no errors or scratch-outs. If I see any, you will be doing that entire page again,” Klink told him.

The American sighed. “You really suck sometimes, you know that?”

“Perhaps later on,” the older general teased, the joke making Hogan shudder when the words generated an X-rated picture in his head. “Now come on, up you get. I will start the timer once you are in the corner.”

Instead of arguing, Hogan got up and followed him to the selected corner. Then he followed the verbal directions to lace his fingers on top of his head like he’d done a few times before. That was all well and good until the former _Kommandant_ pulled his pajama pants down to his ankles, which in turn caused his hands to fly back and cover his rear end.

“Wait, you said we were doing this instead! Why’d you do that to me?” asked his troublemaker. “I don’t mind pain or anything, but you said that you wouldn’t punish me like that right now!”

“We are. Now put your hands back where they were this instant, young man, unless you would like another spanking for disobedience once you are healed. And it will not be an impact play one either,” Klink ordered. “I promise that I will not swat your bottom at all while you are standing there. But I have my reasons for doing what I am doing.”

“Yeah, you’re trying to embarrass me,” Hogan grumbled. Even so, he reluctantly did as he was told.

His self-appointed disciplinarian nodded approvingly. “Good boy. Keep your nose in the corner and stay silent. I will tell you when your time is up, so do not go off of the sound of the timer.”

“Yes sir,” replied the younger man as he slumped his shoulders.

He didn’t mind impact play or a lot of other things, but he still hated punishments. It wasn’t so much the pain aspect as it was knowing that he’d disappointed Klink in some way. Not to mention that his boyfriend was getting very creative in coming up with new and improved ways to get his point across!

Shaking his head, the older officer went to set the egg timer and wait out the half-hour. Since he had time to kill, he decided to sit on the couch and enjoy the view he had of Hogan’s behind. Despite the bruises, he knew the American had enjoyed every swat he’d gotten, just as he’d enjoyed doling them out. And watching his brat shift from foot to foot while he thought things over brought a degree of satisfaction.

The former senior POW officer had never been so glad in his life when Klink finally told him that he could come out of the corner, since it’d felt like an eternity that he’d been standing there. After he’d turned around, he motioned to his pajama pants and inquired, “Can I pull these up now?”

“No, not until you have written all of your lines to my satisfaction,” came the reply from the sofa. “At that point, I will do it for you. In the meantime, pick them up just enough so that you do not trip and have a seat at the table.”

“Do I at least get a pillow to sit on?” Hogan asked warily. He knew that his butt was going to ache something terrible from the hard chairs if the answer was ‘no.’

“Yes, but only this one time. However, it will be a thin pillow. And if you ever have to do this again, there will be no comfort of any kind in that regard,” Klink informed him. “Is that understood?”

The younger general nodded. “Yes, sir. That seems fair enough to me.” _Mostly because I don’t plan on ever having to do this again!_

Picking up his pajama pants slightly, he carefully made his way to the sofa and accepted the small pillow that his boyfriend was holding out. Then he made his way to the dining room table, setting the pillow on the chair before sitting down with a groan.

The tall German handed him a pen and several sheets of lined paper. “I wrote down what each sentence should look like at the top of the first paper as an example. So copy it down one hundred times while making sure to number each sentence. Oh, and Robert?”

Hogan looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“I am quite familiar with a common schoolboy trick used in writing lines. You know, where you write all of one word at a time down the entire paper to get things done hastily. And I wanted to let you know that your work will not be accepted if you do that. Being as I have written enough pages of lines in my day to make a thick novel, I recognize the signs of it. I merely wanted to inform you of that before you started,” Klink said.

_Crap, I didn’t know that was something they did in Germany. I thought that was only an American thing! Well, there goes my big plan to get this over with a lot quicker._

“Yes, sir. I understand,” Hogan told him.

“I am glad we understand each other. Now sit there quietly and write while I sit on the sofa. And when you are done writing, call out to me so that I may inspect your work,” the former _Kommandant_ stated. “Do you have any other questions?”

“No sir,” his troublemaker responded.

Klink nodded. “Good, then you may begin.”

He proceeded to walk away and sit down to watch his brat work. He only wondered how long it would take Hogan to copy all one hundred lines to his satisfaction, being as he knew his boyfriend was the impatient type.

The younger man picked up the pen and looked at it in dismay. He hadn’t been given a pencil, so he couldn’t even fix any errors by erasing them! No doubt that’d been on purpose just to teach him patience. That was okay, though. It simply meant that he’d have to take his time and not mess up.

He studied the example sentence and began to write carefully, taking his time. That lasted until he got to the seventh sentence, where he wrote the wrong word. Then he sighed and crumpled the paper into a ball before starting anew. And he’d almost gotten to the bottom of first the page when he messed up again, so he growled and started over for the third time.

A low chuckle was heard from the other side of the room, making the former senior POW officer want to flip Klink off. But he somehow managed to restrain himself. Maybe the tall German thought his frustration was funny, but he didn’t! And each time he had to start over, he grew more and more frustrated, which resulted in numerous mistakes.

The loop took hours to break, the sun actually setting before he began making headway. Finally, he got all the way up to sentence number fifty before he accidentally wrote an ‘a’ instead of an ‘o’. Shrugging, he made a bolder circle around it and hoped that his self-appointed disciplinarian wouldn’t notice. He had the same problem on sentence number ninety-eight, only with an ‘e’ instead of an ‘o’.

Again, he made the letter a little bit bolder than normal. After he finished, he looked down at his work and noticed that he’d forgotten to number them. Hey, he’d been keeping count in his head! So he quickly squeezed in the numbers in on the sides and laid down the pen.

“I’m done, sir,” he called out.

_Now I can eat something as soon as Will says they’re acceptable. After all, I’ve been writing for hours!_

Klink got up and strode over to the table. Then he took a seat and picked up the papers before shaking his head. “Oh no, no, no. This will not do at all, Robert.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Hogan demanded. “I did everything you said!”

“Surely you jest. Just look at these,” his boyfriend replied after he’d circled the errors he saw. “You attempted to turn an ‘a’ into an ‘o’, which counts as an error. The same goes for this ‘e’. This page isn’t legible at all. You misspelled the word ‘listen’ here, the word ‘something’ here, and all of the numbers were clearly squeezed in after the fact.”

His troublemaker tossed him a look of disbelief. “Seriously? Are you a general in the _Luftwaffe_ or a schoolteacher?”

“I am someone who demands perfection when I assign a task, young man. Seeing as the all of the pages have the numbers issue, you will need to re-write them all. I would number them all first so that you eliminate that problem right off the bat. And make sure to write neatly, or you will be here all night,” Klink said.

“But it’s almost dinnertime by now. And I’m starved!” Hogan protested. “I haven’t eaten lunch **or** breakfast, so I’m going to have to stop anyway to eat dinner at some point.”

The older man shook his head. “I do not think so. You may have your dinner when these are completed. Provided, of course, that you get done within a reasonable hour. Or else breakfast will be the next meal you eat. Though I am hoping you will be done long before then.”

“Let me guess…you’ve missed a few meals in your day because you didn’t do something in a timely manner,” Hogan sassed him.

“Yes, which is how I know a growling stomach can be a wonderful motivator,” the German general shot back. “You picked option two, not me. We can still go with my original plan if you wish.”

“What I wish is that there was something in the Geneva Conventions about what is and isn’t considered cruel for one boyfriend to do to the other one,” his former senior POW officer complained, his stomach choosing that moment to growl since it’d been mentioned.

Klink chuckled when he heard the sound. “Quit being a drama queen, Robert. We will have fun together after you are through with your punishment. But we have to get that far first.”

Hogan rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished that he’d never confessed that being treated like a little kid made the message sink in better, because the older general was turning out to be a pretty creative guy with the punishments that he doled out. Yet like he, Robert, had stated earlier, he needed the discipline in his life to stay on the straight and narrow.

Seeing as punishment wasn’t supposed to be fun if a person wanted it to work, he supposed writing these lines was making the message sink in. And he’d been the one who’d requested to stay in Germany. Both London and Washington would’ve transferred him back to the States if he’d wanted a post there. Hell, he’d also been the one to turn down a second star!

It was times like these that he amazed himself with his own stupidity. Not that he’d give up his relationship with his boyfriend over a hand cramp, but having one still sucked. Finally, he concluded that a few lines wouldn’t kill him. Nor would it be too bad if he took his time writing so that he didn’t mess up again.

That decided, he opted to give a heavy sigh. “Okaaaaay. I trust you, sir.”

“I know that you do. Now get back to work,” said his self-appointed disciplinarian as he stood up from the table.

Offering a quick salute, the American replied, _“Jawohl, mein Kommandant.”_

With a smile, Klink returned it before he walked back to the sofa and sat down. His brat could be so ridiculous at times. And at others, he really wished that he were a mind reader. Surely a glimpse into his troublemaker’s mind would be interesting. Either that or scary as hell.

Hogan turned back to his papers and followed the older officer’s suggestion to number them all first. That had been a good idea, as well as something he should’ve thought of himself. Then he took his time writing so he wouldn’t have to do this yet again.

The going was agonizingly slow, but at least he was making progress! He could feel the former _Kommandant’s_ piercing gaze on him as well, yet he chose to ignore it in favor of getting through his punishment. There were other things he’d rather be doing than writing lines, damnmit. Things like having fun with his sexy boyfriend, and –

“Son of a bi – biscuit eater!” he yelled in frustration.

He’d let his mind wander to thoughts about Klink and messed up still again! At least he’d barely started on the last page this time, which was good. Getting all the way down to the last sentence and having that happen would’ve royally sucked. He numbered a new page with the appropriate numbers and carefully finished writing.

“I’m done, sir…again!” he said, shaking his hand to get rid of the cramp caused by writing so much.

The tall German made his way to the table and looked over what the younger officer had written. Then he nodded his head in approval. “Much better, Robert. You only made one error this time.”

“Oh, come **on!** ” groaned Hogan. “Where did I mess up? Those lines are all perfect!”

“Nowhere, love. I was only joking,” Klink told him with a smirk. “Though I must say, that was worth the reaction I got from you. See what things you can accomplish when you put your mind to it?”

“Hmmph,” his former senior POW officer huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. “Am I done now? Because I’d like to do something more fun with you instead.”

His self-appointed disciplinarian chuckled. “Yes, my troublemaker. All is forgiven. Now stand up so that I can pull up your pajama pants for you.”

**_ Normal fun times… _ **

“ **Finally.** My hand hurts from writing so much,” said Hogan after he’d stood up. Then he waited until Klink had fixed his clothing for him before he wrapped the older man in a hug.

“I might not like your version of punishment, but I still love you, Will. You know that, right?” he asked.

He needed Klink to know that it was being in trouble that he wasn’t happy about, that he wasn’t mad at the older general specifically. Being as his boyfriend’s self-esteem was already fragile, he didn’t want to take a chance on cracking it any more than it already was.

The tall German smiled softly. “I am aware of that, love. I only administer the discipline that I do because I care about you.” Though he **did** appreciate the hug and reassurance of that fact!

The American nodded. “I know you do. And as long we both understand the situation, we’re good. I’d rather curl up next to you anyway than argue,” he confessed. “I’ve always preferred to have fun rather than fight.”

“What kind of fun are you thinking of, my insatiable lover?” teased Klink. “Are you speaking of what normal people would consider fun, or something that only adults would do?”

Hogan grinned. “Both, actually. Somebody at work yesterday gave me this record they said I just **had** to hear. I thought we could listen to it together before we do anything else.”

“They gave you a record? Why?” the older man inquired in a bewildered voice.

His former senior POW officer shrugged. “I guess they’d heard from somebody that I was a prisoner of war in *the toughest camp in all of Germany. They had an extra copy of the record and wanted me to have it. You know how tough the rationing for POWs was, love,” he teased. “I’m lucky I didn’t waste away to nothing.”

“Tough rationing, my foot. You and your men ate better than **I** did, and I was the _Kommandant,_ ” Klink replied with an eyeroll.

Hogan nudged his shoulder playfully. “Look, I can’t help it if Burkhalter ate all of his rations **and** half of yours. Talk about a low-key way to get rid of a guy. Between him and Schultz, he probably figured you’d starve to death before he had to worry that much about you.”

The German general narrowed his eyes and growled, “Rob, I am warning you now. You had better watch what you say before you go too far.”

“What?” asked his brat indignantly. “Take a good look at the general and tell me if I’m lying. He’s got more muffin top than a muffin. At least **you** don’t look like that! Heck, you guys had Italy as allies. Everyone should’ve been eating pretty good, since Italian food is really filling. And I –”

His explanation was cut off when Klink picked him up in a fireman carry again. “Put me down, Will! I’m not a toy!”

“Oh, but you are. You are **my** toy,” his boyfriend informed him with an evil laugh. “And I intend on doing some very, **very** wicked things with you in a little while for running off at the mouth, just as soon as we hear this record of yours. What do you think of that, love?” he asked, smiling when he felt the younger officer shudder.

“I think you’re a big tease,” replied Hogan, smiling at both the protective streak Klink was showing and the seductive words. “I’m not a bag of groceries to be carried around, you know.”

“Hmm, that is true. Even if you do taste delicious,” the former _Kommandant_ said playfully.

“Yet I would not mind licking you all over like a lollipop. And I would be sure to focus on certain…areas…of your body,” he added in a husky voice.

“Will, please! Don’t say things like that right now,” pleaded his troublemaker. He could feel himself stiffening from the suggestive images Klink was painting with his words, and he was helpless at the moment to do anything about it.

The German general inquired, “Why not, Rob? Could it be I am giving you another ‘problem’?” Then he took the hand not holding his boyfriend in place over his shoulder and caressed that area of him gently.

“Hmm, I suppose I am,” he said with a grin. “Excellent. Now, where is this record of yours?”

“Yeah, you – ahhhhh,” Hogan moaned. “It’s in the bottom nightstand drawer. It’s a record by Carson Robison.”

Why the older officer was insisting on carrying him everywhere today, he didn’t know. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew his boyfriend was worried about him walking around too much because of how thoroughly he’d been spanked the night before. But he’d made it to the living room by himself, hadn’t he? Did Klink think they had a mansion or something that he couldn’t walk around on his own without getting hurt?

After his self-appointed disciplinarian grabbed the record out of the bottom drawer, he headed back towards the living room. Then he spoke to the American again.

“You know, little one, something just occurred to me. If I were sitting down, this would be a fine position for me to be in while I spank your bottom,” he said causally.

“How’d you figure that?” asked Hogan curiously.

_Where did that come from? Talk about a random subject change!_

“As long as you do not squirm around, I will show you in a moment,” Klink replied after he’d stopped by the sofa.

The younger man nodded before realizing that the tall German couldn’t see him. “Let’s try it. I’m always game to find out new things,” he said.

Klink nodded too and carefully sat down, making sure his boyfriend’s upper body was draped over the back half of the sofa. Then he lightly placed his hand on his brat’s rear end. “See? I barely have to move at all,” he said.

“It seems like it’d work pretty well,” Hogan remarked, his smile morphing into a frown as something occurred to him.

“You’ll need to give me a single swat, though, so we can see how I’d react. The force of an unexpected jerk or too much pressure in any one area could hurt you,” he pointed out.

Rolling his eyes at the request, the former _Kommandant_ said, “Fine, my troublemaker. But only one, and it will not be to either of your sit spots. Deal?”

“Deal,” confirmed Hogan. And after the swat hit his left buttcheek, he jumped somewhat. “Owww. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, but it is a possibility if you were to truly squirm around. I suppose we should put this idea on the back burner,” replied Klink as he helped his boyfriend back onto his feet.

“Yeah, you’re right,” the former senior POW officer responded.

Once he was standing up again, he picked up the record and looked at the sleeve. “Okay, that explains the ‘Heil Hitlers’ that Bob mentioned.”

“What are you talking about, Rob? What have you stumbled across now that involves those words?” the older man asked in confusion.

_‘Heil Hitlers’? My brat knows quite well that I was never a member of the Nazi Party. What kind of record would have that greeting in it, outside of the propaganda ones?_

Hogan put the record onto the record player but didn’t lower the needle. Then he slowly sat down next to Klink and made himself comfortable before he explained what’d he meant.

“It’s a parody record, love. There’s four songs on it making fun of ol’ scramble brains and his crew. When I read the sleeve, the titles in order are: ‘Mussolini’s Letter To Hitler’, ‘Hitler’s Reply To Mussolini’, ‘Hirohito’s Letter To Hitler’ and ‘Hitler’s Last Letter To Hirohito’. I guess one of them has that greeting in it, but it still sounds funny enough to me,” he explained.

The German general looked at his boyfriend, who had snuggled up to him happily on their sofa. “From that remark, I gather that you have not listened to it yet?”

His brat shook his head. “Nope, I wanted to share listening to this for the first time with you. Considering everything we’ve both been through, I figured the two of us could use a good chuckle. And all things considered, you’ve got the most right to laugh about this anyway.”

“You are too sweet,” Klink murmured before stealing a kiss. After he lowered the record needle, he picked up the hand his troublemaker had been writing lines with and began to massage it until the cramps went away.

“Thanks,” sighed Hogan happily. He definitely loved the thoughtful things his boyfriend did for him! And as the four songs played back to back, he began to smile wider with each one.

**_ Mussolini’s Letter To Hitler: _ **

_“Dear Hitler, I wrote you a letter  
And I used the new address I sent.  
But Moscow returned it this morning  
With a word written on it in red.  
  
It’s a word I’ve been hearing quite often  
And I know just how much it hurts.  
You’ve heard it yourself from the British  
Dear Adolf, that word was ‘Nertz!’  
  
I’m writing again for a favor  
Although I feel sure it’s no use.  
But now that Japan is your fall guy  
Dear Adolf, oh please turn me loose.  
  
I’m longing so much for the old days  
When they greeted me with ‘Bravos’.  
And I like the old salute better  
Without their thumb to their nose.  
  
Your Gestapo you sent here to help me  
Don’t know what a big shot I am.  
Please tell them their ‘Bronx cheers’ annoy me  
And I don’t like the way they say, “Scram!”  
  
The last speech I made to my people  
I outlined your Russian idea.  
And instead of the cheers I expected  
I heard someone snicker, “Oh yeah!”  
  
Last night I dreamed I saw Stalin  
And here’s a suggestion he made.  
Better tell your dear old friend Adolf  
To brush up on his wallpaper trade.  
  
And the next time that you see Max Schmeling  
Here’s something that he oughta know.  
The Yankees have got a new weapon  
That’s known as ‘Brown Bomber’ Joe.  
  
Well, Adolf, I’d better be closing  
So ‘Heil Hitler! Heil Hitler! Heil!’  
And please don’t forget that old promise  
That you’d give me the whole British Isles.  
  
P.S., Don’t think I’m complaining  
But my wardrobe is looking quite sad.  
Can you spare me an old suit of Goering’s?  
Maybe it won’t smell too bad.”_

**_ Hitler’s Reply To Mussolini: _ **

_“Dear Muss, the letter you wrote me  
Is the first laugh I’ve had in a year.  
I read it to my old friend Goering  
And he darn near choked on his beer.  
  
It’s hard for me to be writing,  
I’ve still got a very bad cold.  
I lost my shirt west of Moscow  
That’s quite a big town, I’m told.  
  
I’ll bet I’ve got Stalin all worried  
‘Cause he don’t know where I am.  
He’s hunting me all over Russia,  
And here I am back in Berlin.  
  
I notice that you are complaining  
You’re getting so many ‘Bronx cheers’.  
Don’t blame this on my Gestapo  
You’ve had it coming for years.  
  
I recall your brave war declaration  
After France was laid on the shelf.  
That’s when the ‘Bronx cheers’ started  
I gave you a big one myself.  
  
Then I recall how you boasted  
You’d give little Greece a smack.  
And there you got caught with your neck out,  
And you got your red ears pinned back.  
  
The lack of parades must hurt you  
For I know how you love to strut.  
And I’m sorry your wardrobe is shabby  
But we’ve all had to take a big cut.  
  
However, I’m sending some leather  
And with it I give you this toast.  
Reinforce the seat of your britches  
That’s where you’ll need it the most.  
  
My promise to give you Great Britain  
Is a promise I’ll never forget.  
I’ve sent Rudolf Hess to get it  
But I haven’t heard from him yet.  
  
P.S., I’m sorry, old Mussy  
You didn’t turn out so hot.  
But you may be sure I’ll release you  
Just as soon as I’ve grabbed all you got.”_

**_ Hirohito’s Letter To Hitler: _ **

_“Dear Hitler, I’m writing this letter  
Hoping you get it somewhere.  
I used to address you in Berlin,  
But now there’s no post office there.  
  
I’m anxious to know how you’re doin’  
And will it be much longer yet  
Till you send the help that you promised?  
‘Cause I’m gonna need all I can get.  
  
Your great intuition should tell you  
We’d better do something durn quick.  
I think I hear ancestors laughing  
Oh Adolf, I really am sick._

_You told me the Yankees were lazy  
And all too complacent to fight.  
You told me to strike at Pearl Harbor  
And we’d rule the world overnight.  
  
But Yankees are very queer people,  
And we don’t know just what to do.  
My soldiers call out “Yanks, surrender!”  
And they yell right back “Nuts to you!”  
  
There’s one other problem that irks me  
It’s known as the B-29.  
And what do they mean by the eight-ball  
They say they have got us behind?  
  
Please pardon me asking these questions  
But I can’t help wondering now  
If you stayed too long in that beer hall  
And miscalculated somehow?  
  
You promised we’d meet in the White House  
And oh, how I dreamed of that hour.  
But the Yanks had their own secret weapon  
They called it the “Ike Eisenhower”.  
  
If I had just thirty years longer,  
I think I could whip Chiang Kai-Shek.  
But this man MacArthur annoys me  
Can’t you take him off of my neck?  
  
P.S., As you gaze in your crystal  
To learn what your future will be  
When Joe Stalin’s face comes before you,  
Find out how he feels about me.”_

**_ Hitler’s Last Letter To Hirohito: _ **

_“I just got your note, Hirohito  
It reached me where I’m holing in.  
I don’t have a Berlin post office,  
In fact, there just ain’t no Berlin.  
  
My keen intuition assures me  
The great super race will survive.  
But please note this letter was written  
On April Fool’s Day, forty-five.  
  
So, if I should suffer reverses  
And frankly, I look for the worst.  
I’ll hike to my fort in the mountains  
If Himmler don’t bump me off first.  
  
There once was a time when I figured  
That I might hide out in Japan.  
But recently I have concluded  
I’m much better off where I am.  
  
You’re just like that guy, Mussolini  
You told me you really were tough.  
And then you start squawkin’ your head off  
As soon as the goin’ gets rough.  
  
Why don’t you review your great navy?  
‘Twill boost your morale, I am sure.  
Just borrow a suit from a diver,  
And you should have an int’resting tour.  
  
I notice you mentioned the White House  
And that durn near tore me in half.  
Too bad I can’t find Hermann Goering,  
‘Cause he really needs a good laugh.  
  
For many long years you’ve been itching  
To bring the Yanks down to their knees.  
You say you hear ancestors laughing,  
But I think you hear the Chinese.  
  
That white horse that you ride so proudly  
You’d better teach him how to race.  
You’ll make a swell Lady Godiva,  
‘Cause you’re gonna lose more than your face,  
  
P.S., I’ve cut off my moustache  
So Stalin won’t know who is who.  
I wish I could have my face lifted,  
But I fear they might lift my neck, too.”_

By the time the last song was done, both of the generals were in stitches. They were holding hands too, but each of them had the other one over their stomachs. They even had tears rolling down their faces from laughing so hard.

“Okay, remind me to tell Bob ‘thank you’ again,” Hogan wheezed out. “That was great! I loved the _“I don’t have a Berlin post office. In fact, there just ain’t no Berlin.”_ and the _“I’ve sent Rudolf Hess to get it, but I haven’t heard from him yet.”_ parts. It reminds me of when you played that message from Berlin Betty and Kinch said, _“*Maybe it’s Rudolf Hess and his parachuting act.”_ Remember?”

“Yes, and I agree,” gasped Klink, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I particularly liked the _“I’ll hike to my fort in the mountains, if Himmler don’t bump me off first.”_ and the _“Can you spare me an old suit of Goering’s? Maybe it won’t smell too bad.”_ bits.”

The American finished wiping the tears from his eyes as well. Then he let go of his self-appointed disciplinarian’s hand before lifting the record needle. After he put the record back in its sleeve, he grinned. “So, was it worth listening to, Will?”

“Yes it was, Rob. Tell your friend I said, ‘thank you’ as well,” the former _Kommandant_ said.

With a smile, he added, “I remember you telling me something about Bronx cheers being a sign of admiration at one point. Based off of what we just heard, I am also guessing that is not the case.”

“Um, no,” Hogan responded sheepishly before he kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

Klink returned it and inquired, “So what does it mean when someone gives another person a Bronx cheer?”

But instead of replying, the younger officer kissed the tall German a second time. Then a third time.

After returning each one, the older man grinned. “As much I enjoy kissing you, a kiss is not an answer, my little troublemaker. Just tell me what it means.”

Hogan mock-pouted. “Can I go stand at the top of the stairs first? That way I’m out of your grabbing range, lest you decide to carry me somewhere else.”

“No,” replied Klink, flicking his nipple with a thumb and index finger. “Now tell me what I want to know.”

“Mmm, do I get a reward for divulging that information?” asked his former senior POW officer playfully.

Klink slid his hand under his boyfriend’s pajama pants and teased, “Perhaps we can work something out if you are cooperative, as I **have** been craving pumpkin pie. And the delivery service has just arrived! Well, that was convenient.”

Hogan was starting to become hard from the light stroking that was being done to his member, which in turn made him groan. “Love, that’s not fair. I can’t get access to your body when you’re dressed and I’m not.”

His self-appointed disciplinarian wore a wicked smile. “Yes, I know. This one-way street is marvelous. Now, I hereby order you to tell me what a Bronx cheer is.”

His troublemaker chuckled. “Well, who am I to I refuse a direct order?”

He gave the former _Kommandant_ another kiss before explaining. “A Bronx cheer is a sign of contempt, done by putting your thumb to your nose and sticking your index finger in the air to form an ‘L’ shape. Then you blow a raspberry while you’re making the gesture. Basically, you’re calling them a loser.”

Klink stared at him a moment before the puzzle pieces clicked into place. “Are you saying you and your men were calling me a loser, Rob?”

“In a nutshell? Yes,” Hogan confessed. “Now about that reward…”

**_ Adult fun times… _ **

“I thought you were ‘starved’. That is what you said earlier,” teased his boyfriend. “Whatever happened to wanting dinner?”

The younger general shook his head. “Who needs dinner? I’ve got more important things on my mind right now. Besides, you said that you planned to do ‘wicked things’ to me earlier.”

The evil smile returned after Klink stood up. “Hmmm, so I did. I cannot go back on my word, now can I?”

“Nope. Are you planning on carting me off to the bedroom again?” inquired Hogan after he’d carefully stood up as well.

“I can if you would like. But you have protested every time I did so, Rob. You even complained about it less than a minute ago,” the tall German pointed out.

His former senior POW officer replied, “Well, I look at it this way. If you plan on doing all that stuff to my body, the least you could do is help me save the energy it takes to walk there. It’s only fair.”

Klink rolled his eyes. “I appear to have created a spoiled brat by attempting to care for you. What am I to do with you, love?”

“Fix it by showing me what you’ve got in mind,” Hogan responded in a husky voice. “Or I’ll make you **my** love slave instead of the other way around. Before I do, you should know that I’m not feeling very merciful right now.”

The older general shook his head before he scooped his troublemaker up once again. “That will not be happening, love. Being as I am in charge here, I intend to do many things to your body tonight.”

“Mmm-hmm, that’s pretty big talk. Let’s see you back that up,” replied the American.

He let his self-appointed disciplinarian carry him to the bedroom and lie him on the bed. Then he let Klink strip both of them before he gazed up at the tall German hungrily. “What are you waiting for? Come and get me.”

“That was my intention,” growled the older officer. Then he pounced on his boyfriend to begin the fun.

Two hours later, Hogan was smiling and basking in the afterglow of their activities. “I’m happy to report we have an unconditional surrender on all fronts, _mein Kommandant._ ”

“Very good. That is excellent news,” Klink replied. He was stroking his brat’s hair while the American used his other arm as a pillow.

Hogan lazily traced a line along his self-appointed disciplinarian’s hip. “You don’t mind that term of endearment, do you? It feels natural for me to say, but I can stop if you don’t like it.”

“Any term you use to call me ‘yours’ is one I am okay with, love. I do enjoy being considered yours,” Klink said, kissing his boyfriend once.

“I feel the same way about you,” the younger man replied softly after he’d returned the kiss. “And I want you to know that I’ve been thinking about something since this morning.”

The tall German sighed dramatically. “Here we go again, another famous scheme from the mind of Robert Hogan. Would you mind giving me a chance to make out a will first?”

Hogan grinned. “Knock it off. What I wanted to ask was this: do you think you’d ever consider collaring me in the future, barring any problems? Not with any kind of ceremony or anything, but just as something we do for us?”

It took Klink a minute or two to wrap his head around that idea before he spoke. “You do realize the whole point of that is to have a ceremony, correct?”

“Yeah, I know. But I kinda like the idea of having one anyway,” his boyfriend responded. “A collar, I mean. It’d be nice to wear something for once that I wasn’t required to wear, something that I’ve got on because I **want** to.”

“What were you thinking of, Rob? As I told you earlier, people usually wear rings and necklaces, but some do wear actual collars,” the older general reminded him. “Keep in mind that it would have to be something you can wear in public. Thus, something like a literal dog collar would raise unwanted questions for the both of us.”

His former senior POW officer sighed. “I’ve got no idea, love. I’m still new to this, but I’d say a necklace of some kind. Bracelets are too easy to lose, and I’d be tempted to wear any ring you gave me on my left ring finger. Seeing as how I don’t have – or even **want** – a wife, that could be a problem at some point.”

“True. A necklace would probably be best for your purposes,” mused Klink. “We shall see when that time comes, Rob. Although you should be aware that if I do this, it will be for life. While some can – and do – let their subs go, I could not bear the thought of doing that once I have claimed you in such a way.”

He traced his boyfriend’s jawline with a slender finger. “Nor could I bear to see or hear about you in the arms of another. And being as it would be impossible for either of us to have a wife – because no woman would understand this – I would consider that a wedding ring. We would be bound in every way except on paper. So it is much too early to be considering such things yet.”

“I’m glad you’ll think about it, Will. I just wanted to let you know what was on my mind,” said Hogan.

He shrugged and added, “And yeah, I know it’s still too early to be thinking about that kind of stuff. Still, do you hear me complaining about being yours for life? Or being all but legally married to you? I’d be heartbroken if I heard about you dating someone else. I’d also be a constant mix of happy for you and mad at myself for pushing you away.”

The former _Kommandant_ smiled. “At least we understand each other, troublemaker.”

The younger man grinned at his boyfriend and said, “Yep. You know, it just occurred to me that if I ever wore an actual dog collar, at least I’ve already got the dog tags for it!”

“Very true, little one. Just for information purposes, how you would feel about a green leather one? That is, **if** we decide to go that route? You could only wear it when we are at home, of course, but it would be very tasteful. I am sure that you know how high my standards are by now,” Klink stated.

“But what would I wear to work?” asked Hogan. “You said it’d be like a wedding ring, and nobody takes that off for their job.”

“A necklace of some kind,” his self-appointed disciplinarian reassured him. “The leather one would only be for when we are completely alone. Remember, this is all speculation at the moment.”

His brat nodded. “I’d think I’d like that. Though I didn’t know leather came in green.”

“It does not. One must dye white leather to achieve the desired green color. But Otto is quite skilled at that,” Klink replied.

“Otto? Otto who?” Hogan inquired. “Do I know him?”

He didn’t remember anyone named Otto that knew how to dye leather. But he’d met a lot of different people in Germany in the last three years. Maybe they just hadn’t mentioned it? It’s not like he’d had a lot of time outside the wires to socialize between roll calls.

His boyfriend shook his head. “I highly doubt it. I am speaking of my friend in the _Abwehr,_ Otto Hoffmann. He owns a small store called _Komplizierte Vergnügen_.”

Hogan chuckled. “What a name!”

“Yes, well…Otto is a very interesting individual,” the tall German replied, placing his hand on his former senior POW officer’s hair to stroke it.

“Mmmm,” his brat said. “Can I meet him sometime? I’d love to personally thank him for designing such a beautiful cross.”

“I suppose,” Klink responded. “Yet I can hear by the way your tone of voice just switched that you have something else on your mind. What are you planning now?”

Hogan looked up at his self-appointed disciplinarian, making sure he could see the mischief in his eyes. “I’d like to look around his store. Maybe I might even buy some stuff on my own as a surprise. But that’s only if I see something I like **and** if you’ll introduce me.”

The former _Kommandant_ frowned. “I could give you the code for that, Rob. I do not need to personally introduce you if that is your end goal.”

“Yeah, but you’d have to for me to thank him. And here’s the other problem. I figure your friend probably won’t trust me – even if I’ve got said code – because I’m an American. He might think it’s some sort of trick. I know **I** would if our roles were reversed. So if you vouch for me, I should be fine,” the younger man pointed out.

“That is true,” Klink conceded. “But how are you going to find out what things you would or would not be interested in buying without asking me first?”

“I figured I’d ask Otto instead,” Hogan replied casually. “Even if he’s still a newbie, he’s bound to know more about this than I do. So, um…is he experienced at being a sub at all?”

The older man grinned at him. “Considering that he has been one for twenty years, I would say yes.”

“Perfect! That works out well, then,” his former senior POW officer replied. “Now, let’s take a shower together and clean up before dinner. After all, a clean boyfriend is a happy boyfriend.”

“Love, you are quite insatiable,” chuckled Klink. “I do hope you realize that.”

Hogan mock-huffed. “ **I’m** insatiable? Who just spent the last hour causing me to find release twice?”

Klink shrugged. “I **did** tell you I was craving pumpkin pie, Rob. Besides, you make me feel like I am a young man in my twenties again.”

“Is that good or bad?” asked his troublemaker curiously. Depending on when in his twenties his boyfriend was talking about, he would’ve been still fighting in the first war. That was a statement that could go either way.

“For me, it is a good thing, as I feel like I have more stamina. Yet said stamina is bad for you, love, as it means I will want to be pleasured – and pleasure you – more often,” the tall German replied in a smug voice.

He eyed the smile Hogan had and added, “It would be such a shame if I kept you worn out all the time. Then you would not be able to cause any trouble at all. Never mind…that would actually be a very good thing.”

“Mmm-hmm. I like the way you think, honey,” the younger man responded. “That’d definitely be an interesting experiment to try.”

“Just wait until the next time we have a week off of work, Rob. I promise you, walking will be impossible for you to manage unassisted. Between me continuously keeping your behind warm and keeping you satisfied, you will be more than happy to stay put in our bed,” his self-appointed disciplinarian stated.

“I’m holding you to that, Will. Now let’s go get a shower,” the American suggested once he’d gotten to his feet.

“That is a good idea,” replied Klink. Then he stood up and placed his former senior POW officer over his shoulder still again.

Yet Hogan only smiled to himself instead of complaining. While he cherished his independence, he could get used to this too. And he intended on making sure every inch of his boyfriend was squeaky clean by the time they were done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Again, I used a fake phone number generator to get Carter’s phone number. Seeing as there is no city in North Dakota called ‘Bullfrog’, the area code is for the city of Bismarck instead.**
> 
> **Klink’s backstory about the riding crop was suggested to me by my good friend on AO3, Ginger676. (Or Ginger713, as she goes by on FanFiction.net) I embellished it and added the darker parts, but full credit goes to her for the bulk of the idea. You’re the best! :)**
> 
> **Trench warfare in WW1 has been described as some of the most horrific and sickening conditions to exist in modern warfare.**
> 
> **The invasion of Poland happened from September 1st, 1939 – October 6th, 1939.**
> 
> **Heinz Guderian (AKA ‘Hammering Heinz’) was the inventor of the _blitzkrieg_ move. (Which is still used by many countries in modern warfare today!)**
> 
> **Clement Attlee was the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from July 26th, 1945 – October 26th, 1951, winning the election against Sir Winston Churchill.**
> 
> **On May 5th, 1945, Germany was occupied by the Allies. But they hadn’t established another form of government yet, and Dusseldorf was in the British Zone of Occupation. So Attlee would be the ultimate man in charge of their area.**
> 
> **I did a lot of research online for this chapter about BDSM and the various things used in it, so all I know is what Google told me. (To anyone who has experience with that lifestyle, sorry if I messed something up.) I even looked up pictures of some things so that I could describe things as accurately as possible while still allowing for creative license. And it took a few hours before I found enough information that I could use without veering too far from the story itself.**
> 
> **Obviously, Hogan is a hardcore masochist, so he enjoys a higher level of pain than most people probably do. He knows that the more pain Klink doles out, the more intense his release is for him. While I tried to touch on it without going too deeply into the subject, I also read that the people who are under the most stress sometimes tend to have the biggest leanings toward liking pain. (And an officer in Hogan’s position would fit the bill.)**
> 
> **For those of you who don’t know, a** [rubber scraper](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/24/items/rubber-scraper/Rubber%20scraper.jpg) **is called a spatula by many people here in the United States. They’re used to scrape the sides of the bowl when you make cakes and stuff like that. An actual spatula is that L-shaped thing that is used to flip hamburgers.**
> 
> **The term ‘oral support’ is something that my younger brother used to say sometimes, and I always thought it was funny.**
> 
> **While the song ‘Right Here Waiting’ wasn’t written until 1989, I felt it was perfect to use for this story. Same thing goes for Bing Crosby’s version of ‘Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?’, which wasn’t released until late 1949.**
> 
> **The four parody songs were all written by Carson Robison. ‘Mussolini’s Letter To Hitler’ and ‘Hitler’s Reply To Mussolini’ were written in 1942, while ‘Hirohito’s Letter To Hitler’ and ‘Hitler’s Last Letter To Hirohito’ were written in 1945. As of the posting of this chapter, they can all be found on YouTube.**


	4. Update notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, this doesn't count as Chapter 4!

Hello everyone!

First of all, today is June 21st. That being said, I'd like to wish our stupidly-in-love generals a very happy anniversary!

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, YOU TWO!" 🇩🇪 😍 🇺🇲

(Well, it's that date in **real** time. In the story, it's still September of 1945. When it comes to both Wilhelm and Robert, I'm going to quote Mr. Spock: "Live long and prosper.")

Now that that's done, let's get down to business. This is a special announcement for my readers, both the ones who actively leave reviews and those who are silently enjoying watching things unfold.

I realize that I haven't updated since May 23rd, which is two days shy of a month as of today. And since I usually post a lot quicker than that, I'm letting everyone know right now: I'm not going to leave all of you hanging. It might take a while...but even if I never write anything else again, this story **will** be completed.

I can’t stand it when people write fics and quit halfway through. Or worse yet, they just up and abandon them with no notice whatsoever. That's seriously a huge pet peeve of mine! But it's been a little hard for me with all of the drama at my house lately.

Now that's not to say I haven't been writing at all. In fact, the opposite is true...I've been writing like crazy! It just means I'm adjusting to vampire hours to have some peace and quiet. *shrug*

Out of the (as of this posting) planned 14 chapters, I've literally already got a chunk of each one already written. I also make sure I keep the planned chapter count up-to-date, so whatever number you see is always 100% accurate.

Like some of you might already know, I basically see myself as a reporter. I see everything I write down playing out in my head like a movie. It'd be a lot easier to do if the generals would stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and talk to me. However, I'm beginning to think Rob's doing it on purpose just to be annoying. *exasperated sigh*

While it messes with my OCD to do **anything** out of order, I write whatever pops into my head at the time. (I was always that one kid who always had to color the rainbow 'in order' every time.) 

There's also a bit of good news! Apparently, the new S20 phones have Microsoft Word built into it. That's something I didn't know until fairly recently. Since I've learned of that app, I've already sent everything I need to write this story to my phone. That'll enable me to work on it if I'm riding in the car, waiting for the doctor, etc. And to help ensure that I have the proper headspace to write, I've locked myself in my room whenever possible to write the story. My phone charger and earplugs have recently become good friends of mine!

Being as I know some of you might be curious, I'll say this as well: I **do** have plans to write more stories. As of right now, I've got 6 plot bunnies patiently waiting in their cage. (One may or may not come to fruition, though.) Said plot bunnies are all **supposed** to be one shots, but we'll see. After all, _If You Want To Play Games_ was only supposed to be three chapters long, but here we are! *shrug* So I guess we’ll see, right?

Okay, it's 5:43am in California and I've rambled on long enough. As soon as I post another chapter, I'll delete this bulletin. Until then, stay safe, stay healthy, and thanks for reading this spur-of-the-moment announcement!


End file.
